O Filho de Zeus
by Amsted
Summary: Muita aventura e suspense. Baseado em Saint Seiya, esta fic fala sobre o filho mais novo do poderoso Deus do Olimpo, Zeus. Muitas revelações, onde nem sempre tudo é o que aparenta ser, onde um novo Deus lutará pelo seu destino.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Nunca pensei que isso um dia viesse a acontecer. Tudo era tão novo, eram tantas informações que eu ainda não entendia e não tinha como assimilá-las. Eu sempre me considerei uma pessoa tão normal e igual a todas as outras. Se tudo era verdade, então desde pequeno fui criado numa mentira, uma grande farsa, e isso para mim era inadmissível. Quero dizer, Mark e Emily sempre me trataram com muito amor, sou muito grato aos dois, mas não poderiam ter feito isso comigo.

Embora sentisse muita raiva, não queria isso. Talvez tivessem agido sem pensar, ou não queriam me magoar. Procurei qualquer desculpa para aliviar o lado dos meus "pais". Ao deparar-me com o olhar amoroso de Têmi, suspirei aliviado, pois ela parecia estar segura de que tudo estava bem. Ao que tudo indica, ela também conhecia aquela _estranha_, parecia até mesmo acreditar nas loucuras dela.

Pensei até que se tratava de uma grande gozação, afinal cada palavra que saía da boca da forasteira fazia com que eu me tornasse mais convicto sobre a minha teoria. Todo aquele assunto não passava de um incrível absurdo e agora começava a me assustar de verdade. Foi então que vi pela primeira vez. Eu poderia jurar que meus olhos tentavam me enganar, mas eu vi tudo acontecer. Eu senti dentro de mim a estranha chama que emanava de seu corpo, aquecendo-me rapidamente. Era muito bom, não podia negar. E também era muito real. Pude sentir que essa chama trazia consigo uma força voraz e, ao mesmo tempo, uma brandura que acalmava meu espírito. Envolveu-me até se expandir para dentro dos meus poros. Foi a primeira vez que me senti completo, desde que me mudei para o condado de Kent. Meu destino estava traçado desde então.


	2. O Primeiro Refúgio

**Capítulo 1**

**O Primeiro Refúgio**

Eu nunca estive tão bem como agora, finalmente tinha amigos de verdade. Nunca fui muito popular na escola, porém, para compensar, desde criança tive um amigo muito fiel, o Edwin. Eu e ele éramos muito parecidos, até fisicamente. Magrelos e sem graça. Também éramos altos para a nossa idade, e cabelos lisos escorridos e negros. A única diferença era a cor dos nossos olhos, o meu azul-claro e o dele eram castanhos.

Desde que eu me lembro Edwin morava na casa ao lado da minha. Uma vez fizemos uma passagem secreta(que logo foi descoberta pela mamãe) entre o muro de madeira que separava nossas casas. Estudamos sempre no mesmo colégio, regulávamos idade e ficávamos sempre na mesma classe.

Porém os anos foram passando e o que nos tornava diferente um no outro foi se acentuando. Nossa amizade e união não sofreram abalos com isso, ele continuava sendo o meu melhor amigo. Para falar a verdade, no colégio éramos ignorados, tachados como nerds. A única vantagem disso era que quase não nos chamavam para as atividades físicas.

Portanto um só podia contar com o outro. Até aos quinze anos foi assim. Foi então que chegou _a carta_. Papai ficou tão contente, mas quando ele dissera que mudaríamos para o condado de Kent, fiquei totalmente sem chão. Afinal sempre me comportei como um filho exemplar, e mesmo assim nada adiantou, eles sempre obrigavam que eu me submetesse as suas vontades.

Não esbravejei, apenas fiquei sério desde então. Quem ligava para a nova instituição estrangeira? Maldita hora que papai se candidatou ao emprego. Malditos Japoneses que instalam fábricas nos países dos outros. Na verdade não tinha nada contra os japoneses, mas era mais fácil culpá-los pela minha própria insatisfação.

Embora eu quisesse ficar, a viagem seguiu tranqüila e sem reclamações da minha parte. Aliás, fiquei calado o tempo todo. Kent não era muito longe dali, talvez Edwin pudesse nos visitar de vez em quando. Pelo menos o papai receberia mais que o dobro do seu antigo salário. Esses pensamentos me reconfortavam.

Foi tudo tão rápido, papai recebeu a carta e três dias depois já estávamos em Kent, mais precisamente em Dover. Nem perderia muitas aulas, fui logo remanejado para uma escola local. A casa também nos foi dada pela fundação, pareciam ser bem ricos. Espero que papai pelo menos compre um carro para mim antes que eu entre na faculdade.

Seria esquisito ver os porta-retratos da mamãe com as fotos do meu primeiro refúgio, Londres. Kent era tão... _verde_. Era um lugar bonito, mas não se comparava a Londres, meu verdadeiro lar. A primeira semana foi péssima, me senti mais sozinho do que nunca. Agora eu sei como os exilados se sentem.

Ok, talvez eu estivesse exagerando de novo, mas sentia falta das brincadeiras que fazia com Edwin e os outros. Na escola eu era totalmente ignorado, mas a matéria e a cobrança eram bem inferiores se comparada as do meu antigo colégio. Algumas vezes eu saía de casa, mas não conhecia ninguém, além de uma menina mais velha que era nossa vizinha. Ela parece trabalhar no meu colégio, todo dia ela estava por lá. Nossas conversas quase nunca se estendiam a mais do que um simples "oi, tudo bem?" e "até mais".

Duas semanas depois da minha chegada em Dover, e tudo parecia como foi desde o primeiro dia na cidade nova. Ainda ignorado no colégio, sendo a única pessoa que me cumprimentava era a minha vizinha, que por sinal nem me foi apresentada, não sabia sequer seu nome. Nem os professores iam muito com a minha cara, embora eu não soubesse o motivo.

Foi então que, no refeitório, enquanto eu apenas comia sem muito gosto uma maçã, senti uma mão passar suavemente pelo meu ombro. Era a minha vizinha, ela era loira e usava um pequeno coque. Era bem magra também e seus olhos eram da cor dos meus. Olhei atentamente sua expressão de alívio, parecia que ela estava ávida pra falar comigo.

- Oi... – disse ela, com um sorriso no rosto. – Sou Têmi, e bom... somos vizinho.

- Sim...er, tudo bem? – Respondi, com um pouco de espanto. Até então ninguém se dera ao trabalho de me chamar para uma conversa.

- O que está achando da escola? Não se compara a Londres, né?

- Sabe que eu sou de Londres? – Fiquei ainda mais espantado.

- Claro... sou a inspetora do colégio, tenho que saber. – Ela tinha uma voz muito tranqüila e clara. – E meu pai foi quem entrevistou o seu para o emprego lá na fundação, portanto eu soube por aí também...

- Ah, que bom. – Menti. Na verdade não via nada de bom em Dover. – E você não quis trabalhar na fundação também?

Ela me olhou desconfiada. Parecia uma pergunta bem óbvia, afinal se a fundação era tão rica quanto aparentava ser, qual a razão dela não trabalhar lá? Ela me olhou um tanto séria, mas logo voltou a sorrir.

- Sinceramente não tenho vontade de trabalhar lá... – Ela parecia estar contrariada. – Mas então, o que você está achando do novo colégio Daniel?

- Também sabe meu nome?

- Claro, já disse que sou sua inspetora... – Ela pegou alguma coisa no bolso. – Daniel Garnet. Data de nascimento foi em primeiro de junho do ano de 1974...

Olhei surpreso para ela. Foi então que ela me mostrou uma caderneta com a minha foto e todos os meus dados, inclusive com as datas que eu freqüentei as aulas com um "Presente" carimbado em azul. Ela me entregou e pude conferir todos os dados, estavam corretos.

- Vim aqui te entregar sua caderneta do colégio, tem que trazer todo dia, viu? – Ela ficou me olhando com curiosidade. Eu disfarcei demonstrando um falso interesse pelo interior da caderneta. – Bom, então... estava pensando se você não quer carona para casa?

- É tão perto que eu acho que não precisa. Obrigado mesmo assim, fico lisonjeado pelo convite.

Um silêncio incômodo mostrou-se presente, enquanto encarávamos um ao outro. Era como se estudássemos o comportamento de cada um. O mais estranho era que eu sentia uma certa familiaridade com Têmi, pensei até que a conhecia de outro lugar. Isso justificaria o fato dela saber meu nome, mas não era o caso.

- Você é Têmi...

- Têmi Singer. Quer saber o ano que nasci também?

- Não, não... – Sorri para ela. Foi o primeiro sorriso sincero dessa última semana. – Então, prazer Têmi Singer.

Ela olhou o relógio grande que estava atrás de mim, se levantou e eu fiz o mesmo. Ela se despediu rapidamente e foi embora, estava no horário de trabalho. O refeitório começara a se esvaziar, sinal de que a aula já estaria preste a começar. Mesmo não estando muito animado, corri para a sala. Quando chegou o final do dia, vi que Têmi estava me olhando ao longe. Fui na sua direção e a vi esperando todos irem, para, enfim, ela poder voltar para casa.

- Tem certeza de que não quer a carona? Não me custaria nada, somos vizinhos e se você esperar só um pouquinho até eu fechar tudo aqui...

- Não, sério mesmo não precisa, obrigado. Estou querendo andar um pouco, sabe? – Era a segunda mentira que ela me obrigara a fazer. É óbvio que ela não engoliu nenhuma das duas, mas deixou eu partir.

Enquanto voltava para casa só conseguia pensar em Têmi. Chegava a ser estranho o tamanho interesse por mim, parecia que ela queria ser mesmo amiga minha. Por que não? Pensei. Estava me queixando tanto de não ter amigos e de estar insatisfeito com a cidade, talvez eu precisasse dar uma chance para Dover e seus habitantes.


	3. Encontro Inesperado

**Capítulo 2**

**Encontro Inesperado**

Têmi era mais insistente do que eu pensava. No dia seguinte estava ela tocando a campainha da minha casa, bem cedo. A janela do meu quarto dava uma visão ampla da casa de Têmi, e pude vê-la vindo para cá. Fiquei aflito, é claro. Papai veio da cozinha e abrira a porta. Ele também ficara muito surpreso ao ver a filha do chefe na porta da sua casa, mas por motivos diferentes dos meus. Mesmo assim abriu caminho e a convidou para entrar.

Eu estava lá em cima, sequer pude ouvir direito o que diziam. Como estava cedo, eu ainda não havia me vestido por completo. Terminei de me arrumar o mais rápido que pude, desci as escadas correndo, o cabelo ainda molhado e desgrenhado. Os dois estavam sentados no sofá marrom que ficava na nova sala de estar.

Ela sorriu ao me ver, mas eu não retribuí. Não estava nada contente, e minhas suspeitas de que essa era mais uma tentativa de se aproximar de mim a qualquer custo foram confirmadas. Não que eu não quisesse, estava disposto a fazer amizade com ela, mas não daquele jeito forçado.

- Sua amiga disse que veio buscá-lo para vocês irem pro colégio e... – Papai começou a imaginar algumas coisas. – Bom, não vou atrapalhá-los mais, pois eu mesmo já estou atrasado para o trabalho.

Ele passou por mim, beijando-me na testa semi-úmida, sussurrando um "Boa Sorte". Quando finalmente ele fechara a porta, deixei a irritação que eu estava sentindo dominar minhas expressões faciais. A reação dela foi a de espanto.

- Quer dizer que combinamos de você me levar pro colégio? Como se eu fosse uma criança que precisasse da ajuda da inspetora, né? O que você quer, gozar de mim, me humilhar, é isso?

- Na verdade eu só queria ser sua amiga. – Respondeu ríspida. Estava tão séria que me deixou paralisado.

- Desculpa... desculpa meu jeito, eu... – Parei, desviando o olhar. Eu, agora, estava muito encabulado com toda a situação. – Eu só não gosto de ser surpreendido dessa forma, ok?

- Isso significa que você aceitará minha carona? – Suas expressões foram ficando mais tranqüilas. – A não ser que minha carona seja uma grande humilhação para você, é claro?

- Não é humilhação, apenas desnecessário... – Não estava mais com raiva. Tampouco gostava de ser contrariado. – Vou pegar minha mochila, está lá em cima.

- Finalmente. Gosto de cooperação.

Fiz uma careta e subi as escadas correndo. Peguei todo meu material e, sem mais delongas, já estávamos no carro. A viagem foi tão rápida que nem tivemos tempo de falar, durando menos que 10 minutos. Na verdade Têmi corria bastante com o carro.

- Doeu?

- Sem graça. – Mas mesmo assim eu ri. – Olha, desculpa meu comportamento, normalmente eu não sou assim. Mas seu comportamento me tirou do sério, sabe?

- Eu tenho esse dom. – Rimos um pouco e então saímos do carro.

Era fácil gostar de Têmi, ela era tão espontânea. Eu também ficava mais espontâneo e verdadeiro na sua presença, não tinha medo de falar o que pensava. As aulas demoraram mais que o normal, eu já conhecia tudo que era dito. Tudo foi bem diferente naquele dia, Têmi me apresentara para duas amigas dela.

As garotas eram legais, além de serem um ano mais velhas que eu. Uma era bonita, cabelos castanhos e enrolados, não era exatamente magra, parecia estar no peso ideal. A outra, no entanto, era um pouco mais gordinha, tinha cabelos ruivos e era muito bonita também. Seus nomes eram Karen e Susan, respectivamente.

Nos últimos três dias seguiu assim, Têmi me levando bem cedo para o colégio(ela tinha que abrir os portões) e me trazendo de volta bem tarde, depois que todos já tivessem ido. Agora nos falávamos como grandes amigos, Karen e Susan me apresentaram mais alguns de seus amigos e com isso comecei a me adaptar melhor na escola.

As coisas finalmente estavam melhorando para mim, Edwin me ligara na sexta dizendo que viria me visitar no próximo domingo e que ficaria por aqui em Dover o dia todo. Ele chegou logo pela manhã, estava um pouco frio. No entanto, nós estávamos bem animados, falamos de todas as novidades e ele estava contente por eu ter feito uma amiga em Dover.

- Ela é bem doidinha, Edwin. – Ele riu. – E também é minha vizinha, quer conhecê-la?

- Por que não? – Ele parara e me olhou cheio de malícia. – Ela é gata?

- Descubra você mesmo...

Não gostava de alguns termos de Edwin, ele não sabia tratar as mulheres como pessoas. É claro que Têmi era linda, mas eu a via como uma grande amiga, sem nenhuma outra intenção. O interesse de Edwin logo cresceu com meu pequeno desafio. Foi tão rápido que já estávamos em frente à casa da menina. Ela estava sentada graciosamente num banco de ferro que ficava no inicio do seu quintal.

- Têmi... – Chamei-lhe a atenção. – Esse aqui é meu amigo Edwin, que tanto lhe falei.

- Ed? O que você está fazendo aqui? Era para você estar com _ela._ – A resposta dela me deixara confuso.

- Quer dizer que agora a responsabilidade é sua? – Disse ele, quase num tom de deboche.

- Sim, é minha. Já não era sem tempo. Eu _o_ estive analisando, _ele_ está totalmente despreparado sabia?

- Do que vocês estão falando? Vocês já se conhecem? – Minha pergunta foi ignorada pelos dois, que continuaram com a troca de acusações.

- Não é hora. Esse não precisa ser o destino _dele_, eu sei que não.

- Você está louco, só pode. Você acha mesmo que sendo filho de quem é, e depois de tudo que aconteceu...

- Será que alguém pode me dar atenção? – Aquilo começava a me irritar.

- Justamente por ser filho de quem é, ele não precisa de nada disso. É nosso dever e não dele. – Disse Edwin, mas ele não estava se referindo a ele e Têmi com o "nosso", isso de alguma forma ficara bem nítido.

- Não diga asneiras, você sabe que está errado. Está na hora de você se despedir, não? – Ela apontou a cabeça para mim, finalmente notando minha presença. – Hunf, nem parece que foi pupilo de Kanon.

- Dan... – Os dois finalmente olhavam pra mim. – Está na minha hora mesmo, queria poder ficar mais...

- Você já vai? Espera um pouco aí, você disse que ficaria aqui o dia todo. – Falei com indignação.

- Eu disse que ficaria o dia todo, mas não disse com _você._ É que eu tenho outros assuntos para resolver aqui em Dover.

- Ok. Se vocês não vão me falar o que está acontecendo, não tenho motivo algum para ficar aqui atrapalhando _o assunto_ dos dois. Grandes amigos vocês são... – Saí com toda fúria, pisando com força na grama aparada da casa de Têmi.

- Daniel... – Chamou Têmi atrás de mim.

Parei subitamente. Não olhei para trás, tinha a sensação de que explodiria, a raiva estava me consumindo por completo. Não queria ser grosseiro, portanto fiquei calado apenas aguardando as palavras de Têmi. Ela demorara a falar, Edwin também ficara quieto, deixando o clima mais tenso do que já estava. Acho que os dois ficaram constrangidos por terem me ignorado.

- Amanhã bem cedo eu venho buscá-lo.

- Tanto faz... – Segui com raiva, ainda sem olhar para trás.

Estava tão aborrecido que, ao entrar em casa, bati a porta com toda a força que tinha. Mamãe não entendeu nada, eu também não quis explicar. Subi para o meu quarto, abri o caderno e comecei a fazer os deveres de matemática. Queria ocupar minha mente com qualquer outra coisa, fiquei muito desapontado com a primeira vinda de Edwin à minha nova casa.

Dessa conversa eu pude tirar algumas certezas: Primeiro era que Edwin e Têmi se conheciam de algum lugar. Segundo que os dois escondiam algo de mim, algum segredo. E por fim era que, seja lá o que os dois escondiam, estava diretamente relacionado a mim. E, é claro, eu não fazia a menor idéia do que poderia ser.


	4. Saori Kido

**Capítulo 3**

**Saori Kido**

Depois que briguei com meus melhores amigos ficou difícil dormir, fiquei com uma insônia terrível. Era domingo e amanhã Têmi viria me buscar cedo para a aula. Pesei em inventar alguma doença, não sei, qualquer coisa para evitar falar com ela.

Desci, fui até a cozinha para pegar um copo d'água, trazendo em minhas mãos um comprimido para dor de cabeça. Após tomá-lo, voltei para o meu quarto fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, já eram duas da manhã e mamãe e papai já estavam dormindo. O remédio me ajudou a relaxar, permitindo que eu dormisse.

Quando o despertador tocou, apenas o desliguei, na esperança de que ninguém tivesse escutado. Seria uma desculpa para faltar à aula. Mas não deu certo, em menos de cinco minutos mamãe já estava no meu quarto para me acordar. Fingi ter caído no sono de novo, mas ela foi cruel abrindo as cortinas. As luzes do sol tímido que brilhava lá fora não me deixaram dormir.

- Pô mãe...

- Vai se atrasar pra aula se não levantar meu filho. – Ela falava com um sorriso no rosto. –Vamos, levante-se que sua amiga já vem te buscar.

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem, mãe. – Ela preocupada colocou logo a mão na minha testa. Seu olhar preocupado de mãe, tentando achar alguma enfermidade em mim, com certeza não facilitavam a minha mentira.

- Com febre você não está...

- Deixa pra lá, vou tomar banho e tomar café. – Suspirei ao fracassar na minha mentira. – Talvez seja fome.

Com a maior lentidão possível, eu vesti uma calça jeans simples e uma camisa branca de manga curta. Este dia seria de Sol, mas não deveria passar dos quinze graus. Olhei para fora da janela do meu quarto e lá vinha Têmi. Ela não usava aquele coque costumeiro, seu cabelo estava solto. Era maior do que eu imaginava e suas roupas também estavam menos formais.

Quando ela sumiu de vista, ouvi a campainha tocar. Coloquei o material na mochila e desci desanimado. Ok, eu vou com ela pro colégio, mas não falarei com ela, está decidido! Será que consigo? Pensei. Eu não conseguia ficar ignorando alguém por muito tempo, mesmo se ainda sentisse raiva. Quando estava lá embaixo, Têmi estava lá fora, em frente à porta com mamãe ao seu lado. Disfarçava um sorriso, mas sabia que ele não era verdadeiro. Não sei o porquê, mas eu sabia quando ela não estava sendo autêntica.

- Tchau meu filho... até mais. – Mamãe me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Tchau Têmi, até mais.

- Tchau Mãe. - Esfregando a mão no rosto.

- Até mais Dona Emily!

Seguimos para o carro de Têmi, uma caminhonete vermelha. Agora, olhando mais atentamente, ela era bem nova, devia ser de 88. Têmi com certeza tinha bastante dinheiro, pois ela dirigia simplesmente um Ford F 1000. Porém, deixando minha paixão por picapes de lado, entrei no carro de cara amarrada. Ela entrou no carro também em silêncio e partimos.

Estávamos próximos ao colégio, nunca reparei que 10 minutos demoravam tanto para passar. Para evitar olhar para Têmi, abri a mochila na procura da minha caderneta. Putz, não estava comigo. Puxei meu caderno e livro para tentar achá-lo por entre alguma página, mas não tive sorte. Quando voltei a olhar para fora do carro vi que o colégio já estava bem próximo, nem adiantaria voltar. Foi então que ela pegou o caminho contrário.

-Você está maluca? Está indo pelo lado errado!

- Não vamos para o colégio hoje Daniel.

- O quê? – Fiquei atônito com sua resposta. – Aonde você pensa que está me levando?

- Fica quieto e não discuta.

Ela seguiu por um caminho que nos levaria a um retorno. Estávamos bastante rápidos, não sabia para onde ela pretendia me levar. Será que ela era algum tipo de maluca ou coisa do tipo? Quando me dei conta vi que estávamos contornando o estacionamento da fundação que papai trabalhava. Teoricamente, retornamos para a casa, pois a fundação ficava logo após duas ruas que eram paralelas a nossa casa.

- O que pretende com tudo isso? – Meu coração estava acelerado, tudo estava saindo do meu controle e isso não me deixava muito confortável.

- Sai do carro e me acompanha. – Ela falou sério.

Eu não hesitei, saí do carro rapidamente e seguimos para a entrada da fundação. Havia uma enorme placa escrita em letras garrafais: Fundação Kido. Uma recepcionista olhou preocupada ao vislumbrar Têmi, parecia ter medo dela. Nos aproximamos do balcão e a mulher recuara um pouco.

- A senhorita Kido. – Falou áspera.

- Sim, quero dizer, é claro. Ela já está esperando por vocês, podem subir.

Não foi necessário o uso de crachá, ao que parece, Têmi era conhecida na fundação. O prédio era grande, demoramos algum tempo até chegar ao nosso destino, a sala da dona da fundação. A bela porta de madeira da sua sala já indicava que a mulher era financeiramente muito rica. O interior também era muito luxuoso. Havia uma mesa de mogno grande e no fundo uma parede de vidro. A cadeira encontrava-se virada, mas definitivamente ela estava ali.

- É ele quem procuramos, Têmi? – A voz era muito suave, o que me deixou um pouco confuso.

- Sim Saori.

Por entre uma mesa repleta de papéis e documentos, eu li uma pequena placa de metal onde estava escrito "Saori Kido". A cadeira começou a girar, disparando meu coração ainda mais. Era um momento de forte tensão, achei que se tratava de uma senhora rica, mas a voz era bastante jovial. Nossos olhares se cruzaram pela primeira vez.

Ela era linda, não podia negar. Contudo, era muito mais jovem que eu algum dia pudesse supor. "Quer dizer que papai trabalha para uma adolescente? Ela não deve ter mais que a minha idade!" Esses pensamentos faziam com que eu perdesse a credibilidade na jovem Saori.

- Por favor, sentem-se. –Ela indicou as duas cadeiras em frente a sua mesa.

- Por que estamos aqui? Vocês duas se conhecem?

- Sim Daniel, esta é a Senhorita Saori. Ela precisa falar umas coisas com você, são assuntos importantes. – Têmi agora me olhava com apreensão e uma pitada de curiosidade.

Saori empurrara a cadeira para trás e se pôs de pé. Contornou de forma delicada a mesa que nos separava, parando em frente a mim. Também levantei para olhar nos seus belos olhos, eram muito ternos. Ela segurou meus ombros e me fitou por alguns minutos. Senti meu corpo todo vibrar, alguma coisa emanava do seu corpo.

- Daniel, eu tenho que lhe contar algo muito sério. – Disse ela num tom sério, mas ainda tranqüilo.

- Papai foi despedido? O que houve, nós vamos perder a casa? – Fiquei apavorado com a idéia de uma nova mudança.

- Não, acalme-se. Não tem nada haver com o seu _pai._ – Ela quase gaguejara ao falar do meu pai. – Isso vai ser mais difícil do que imaginei.

- O que pode ser tão sério assim? Nós nem nos conhecemos!

- Escute bem, o que vou lhe dizer agora pode parecer uma loucura, mas você corre risco de vida. Um grande risco de vida. – Seu tom de voz fez com que os pelos da minha nuca se eriçassem.

- Você tem certeza de que não está exagerando? – Falei, tentando parecer mais razoável.

- Conte logo a ele Athena! – Irrompeu Têmi com uma certa impaciência.

- Athena? – Fiquei ainda mais confuso.

- Eu sou Saori Kido, reencarnação da Deusa Athena. – Sua voz agora era tão firme e segura que abalaram temporariamente o meu bom senso.

- Você está dizendo que é... que você é, Athena? A Deusa grega?

- Eu sou Athena. E você não é quem pensa que é... – Ao dizer isso, eu perdi a força nas pernas, caindo na cadeira que há poucos minutos atrás eu estava sentado. – Mark e Emily não são seus verdadeiros pais.

Sua voz era séria e bastante persuasiva. As imagens dos meus pais vieram imediatamente para a minha cabeça, como se fosse um pequeno filme. Meus olhos desviaram da senhorita Kido, procurando achar algum ponto racional na história que ela contava. Por que ela estaria me contando tudo isso agora? Como ela pode ter tanta certeza de que sou eu quem ela procura e não outra pessoa? Como tudo _isso_ pode ser real?

- Daniel, a verdade é que... – Ela hesitara por um instante antes de concluir. – Você é Alexandros, o filho de Zeus!

- O filho... de Zeus?


	5. Desvendando o Passado

**Capítulo 4**

**Desvendando o Passado**

Eu tive a nítida sensação de estar num mundo paralelo, ou coisa do tipo. Eu deveria ter me levantado, chamado as duas de loucas e sair batendo a porta. Talvez eu tivesse mesmo ter reagido assim. Mas não o fiz, fiquei estático diante dos olhos penetrantes da senhorita Kido. Alguma coisa dentro de mim me fazia crer em suas palavras.

- Prove! – Minha voz saiu quase inaudível, mas ela pareceu entender o desafio. Esperava por algo extraordinário, afinal ela era uma Deusa.

- Sabia que pediria por isso, Alexandros... – Seu tom de voz era mais suave que o normal.

Ela insistia em me chamar de Alexandros, o que me fizera lembrar de toda a nossa conversa. Eu comecei a fitá-la intensamente, misturando minha raiva com a certeza de que ela falharia. Têmi agora se aproximou de mim, segurava a minha mão e eu relutei para não olhá-la nos olhos.

Nunca pensei que isso um dia viesse a acontecer. Tudo era tão novo, eram tantas informações que eu ainda não entendia e não tinha como assimilá-las. Eu sempre me considerei uma pessoa tão normal e igual a todas as outras. Se tudo era verdade, então desde pequeno fui criado numa mentira, uma grande farsa, e isso para mim era inadmissível. Quero dizer, Mark e Emily sempre me trataram com muito amor, sou muito grato aos dois, mas não poderiam ter feito isso comigo.

Embora sentisse muita raiva, não queria isso. Talvez tivessem agido sem pensar, ou não queriam me magoar. Procurei qualquer desculpa para aliviar o lado dos meus "pais". Ao deparar-me com o olhar amoroso de Têmi, suspirei aliviado, pois ela parecia estar segura de que tudo estava bem. Ao que tudo indica, ela também conhecia aquela _estranha_, parecia até mesmo acreditar nas loucuras dela.

Pensei até que se tratava de uma grande gozação, afinal cada palavra que saía da boca da forasteira fazia com que eu me tornasse mais convicto sobre a minha teoria. Todo aquele assunto não passava de um incrível absurdo e agora começava a me assustar de verdade. Foi então que vi pela primeira vez. Eu poderia jurar que meus olhos tentavam me enganar, mas eu vi tudo acontecer. Eu senti dentro de mim a estranha chama que emanava de seu corpo, aquecendo-me rapidamente. Era muito bom, não podia negar. E também era muito real. Pude sentir que essa chama trazia consigo uma força voraz e, ao mesmo tempo, uma brandura que acalmava meu espírito. Envolveu-me até se expandir para dentro dos meus poros. Foi a primeira vez que me senti completo, desde que me mudei para o condado de Kent. Meu destino estava traçado desde então.

- Acredita em mim agora. – Não foi exatamente uma pergunta. O cosmo de Saori ainda brilhava envolto ao seu corpo.

- C-como...

- O quê? Isso? – Ela sabia que eu me referia ao brilho que advinha do seu corpo. – Isso é o cosmo, a energia que permeia toda a matéria.

- Vocês têm certeza de que eu sou quem vocês procuram? Quero dizer, eu nunca fiz nada de extraordinário e...

- Daniel, apenas ouça o que ela tem a dizer... – Falou Têmi, carinhosamente.

- Por que acha que trouxemos você para uma cidade menor? Por que acha que Têmi o trouxe para mim? – Eu olhei furtivamente para Têmi. – Queríamos ter a certeza de que você é o verdadeiro filho de Zeus. Mas esse não é o principal motivo de estarmos tendo essa conversa.

- Eu sofro risco de vida. – Não se tratava de uma pergunta.

- Sim. Sinto dizer que mesmo sendo filho de Zeus, você não é imortal. O seu caso foi... diferente.

- Como aconteceu? – Eu me sentia um idiota por fazer essa pergunta.

- Perdão?

- Como aconteceu? Como que eu fui gerado? – A pergunta pareceu mais infantil do que eu imaginava.

- Boa pergunta. – A resposta de Athena me enredara de surpresa. – Há muito tempo Hera desejava mais um filho com Zeus. Seu filho, Ares, enciumado com a decisão da mãe, golpeara o próprio pai a fim de impedi-lo e mostrar sua desaprovação.

- Ares feriu Zeus?

- Sim. Foi então que você surgiu. O sangue de Zeus resvalou na Terra, em um bebê que acabara de nascer. A mãe morreu no parto e o bebê também não resistira. Porém o sangue que lhe foi derramado o animou e então você voltou a viver, sendo o último filho de Zeus.

- Eu nasci... morto? – Meus olhos começaram a encher-se de lágrimas.

- Morto como humano, mas vivo como um Deus. Foi daí que nasceu o perigo, pois Ares fez de tudo para matá-lo. – Eu a olhava espantosamente. – Ele até mudou o seu destino.

- Meu destino?

- São as Moiras... – Finalmente Têmi inseriu-se na conversa.

- Exatamente. Ares foi o único que, na antiguidade, fizera com que as Moiras atendessem a um pedido seu. E depois de tanto tempo elas atenderam novamente. Ele pediu para que você perdesse a memória e os poderes de um Deus, para assim ele poder matá-lo.

- Mas eu estou vivo... Não estou? – Depois de toda essa história, essa pergunta não era tão estranha.

- É claro que você está vivo. – Athena riu. – As moiras não são tolas. Elas o esconderam, até deixá-lo na casa dos seus pais atuais. Ares nunca o encontrou, nem nós. Você tornou-se a obsessão de Ares desde então, pois as Moiras nunca retiraram seus poderes por completo.

- O que eu sou? – A pergunta saiu quase como um pedido.

- Você é um Deus, Alexandros. Nunca se esqueça disso. – O fato de ser chamado de Alexandros ainda era esquisito para mim. – Como eu disse, as Moiras não são tolas. Elas acreditaram em você. Deixaram seu poder dentro de ti, lhe deram a oportunidade de você correr atrás da própria sorte.

- Isso quer dizer que para você recuperar seus poderes de Deus, terá que treinar. – Disse Têmi. Agora ela me soltara, se juntado a Athena.

Já não era necessário me provar mais nada, tudo era muito real para mim. Houve um batido na porta, desviando nossa atenção. O cosmo de Athena amenizou e então Têmi abriu a porta, e era Edwin. A essa altura eu já não me surpreendia com tanta facilidade. Em pouco tempo Edwin já estava ao meu lado, não sabia que ele era tão rápido.

- Já posso levá-lo? – Sua voz era seca e sem motivação.

- Acredito que sim Edwin. Envie isto para Julian... – Athena entregara um envelope pardo para Edwin. – É muito importante.

- Sim. Então, vamos? – Ele olhou para mim, falando sem o menor ânimo.

- Para onde vamos?

- Eu vou com vocês. – Falou Têmi, ignorando a minha pergunta. – Se _Julian_ não se incomodar, é claro.

- Veremos ao chegar lá. – O típico deboche de Edwin. – Ainda temos que passar na casa de Mark e Emily. Vão pensar que seqüestramos seu filho.

Despedimo-nos de Athena e fomos até em casa no carro de Têmi. Estava tudo silencioso. Eu ainda estava muito confuso. Durante o caminho essas idéias foram sendo absorvidas, mas quem era Julian e onde será que ele morava? Seria longe dali? O que eu diria aos meus pais para justificar minha ausência? Edwin e Têmi poderiam me ajudar com isso, mas se mantiveram calados até a porta de casa. Têmi saiu do carro comigo e ficamos parados em frente à porta, encarando um ao outro, até que Mark abrisse a porta para nós.

- Já chegaram? Hoje a patroa nos liberou mais cedo, ela é meio esquisita. Se bem que nunca a vi... Ah! Esqueçam isso, vamos entrando... – Papai abriu caminho para passarmos.

Têmi falou para eu subir e arrumar minhas coisas. Ela tinha um envelope branco nas mãos e entregou para papai, enquanto eu subia as escadas até meu quarto. Edwin estava lá e já havia pegado bastante coisa, diminuindo o meu trabalho. O que eu não sabia era como ele subiu tão rápido? Teria escalado a casa até chegar na minha janela?

Desci com as malas e lá estava papai e mamãe abraçados no sofá, ao lado de Têmi. Eles rapidamente se levantaram, ainda unidos. Joguei a mala pro lado e corri para abraçá-los. Era difícil negar que eles eram meus pais, pois eles o são. Nos despedimos e, sem muitas explicações, eu estava no carro.

- Tchau mãe, pai. Eu vou voltar... – As lágrimas ainda escorriam dos meus olhos. Têmi pusera as malas no carro e com um forte abraço nos despedimos.

Edwin já estava no carro e já estávamos a caminho do tal Julian. Foi tudo tão rápido e estranhamente fácil que questionei os argumentos de Têmi para convencer papai e mamãe. Ela então me mostrou o envelope branco, com o conteúdo a mostra, e assim pude ler:

"_Emily e Mark,______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_Está na hora de levar seu filho para que possa se tornar um cavaleiro, como prometi. Sei que muito tempo já se passou, mais até que o combinado,__ mas não façam dessa partida mais difícil do que ela já é. Ele estará em ótimas mãos, vocês sabem disso. Não falem mais nada com ele por enquanto,_ pois ele já está sabendo de tudo sobre seu passado agora, mais até do que vocês mesmos.__________________________________________________________________________________________________ _______  
_

_Ele voltará, podem ter certeza. Isso não é exatamente um adeus. Pensem como se fosse uma faculdade ou coisa assim, mas, sobretudo, não troquem palavras com ele agora. Caso os senhores tenham a idéia de transformar toda essa despedida num tormento, terei que levá-lo a força. Sabem que posso e espero cooperação.___________________________________________________________________________________________________   
_

_ ___________________________________________________________________________ Atenciosamente,_________________________  
_

_____________________________________________________________________________________ Julian Solo_______________________"_


	6. Mudança de Planos

**Capítulo 5**

**Mudança de Planos**

Rapidamente a beleza de Dover e de todo o condado de Kent foi deixado para trás, mostrando-nos agora a bela paisagem Londrina. Não foi exatamente como desejei, não daquele jeito, mas era Londres e isso já significava alguma coisa para mim. Eu sabia para onde estávamos indo, para o aeroporto da capital.

Se Saori não fosse tão real... Se Têmi e Edwin não estivessem comigo... Toda vez que parava e pensava em tudo que estava acontecendo, mais eu chegava à conclusão de que eu estava completamente louco. Afinal, estávamos prestes a embarcar num avião rumo ao desconhecido.

Dentro do aeroporto, um homem careca e de olhos fundos caminhava a passos largos em nossa direção. Ele tinha uma postura elegante, mas sua voz era rasgada. Ele apenas cumprimentara Têmi para, em seguida, lhe entregar três passagens. Porém, havia uma ainda em sua mão. Será que ele viria conosco? Seria _ele_ é o tal Julian?

- Esse é Alexandros? – Ele estava me analisando com os olhos, disso eu tinha certeza.

- Eu sou Daniel! Daniel Garn...

- Sim é Alexandros. – Interrompeu Têmi. – Vamos então?

Eu detestava ser chamado de Alexandros. Meu nome é Daniel Garnet, era só. Ainda tinha minhas desconfianças se eu era realmente o tal Alexandros. Athena poderia ter se enganado, assim como Têmi e Edwin. Eu não consigo nem pensar na cara de decepção quando chegarmos à conclusão de que eu sou só um simples humano sem talento algum.

Mas era tarde demais, já havíamos embarcado. Pelo que vi, seguíamos para Roma, Itália. Eu sentei na janela, Têmi ao meu lado, seguida pelo homem careca que nos dera a passagem. O lugar de Edwin era lá atrás, pelo visto ele não era muito querido.

A viagem durara algumas horas. Não sabia ao certo definir o tempo que se passou durante o percurso, meu relógio de pulso estava na mala, misturado com as roupas que foram postas nela sem o menor cuidado e as pressas. Chegamos em Roma e já havia um carro a nossa espera. Não pude identificar nada da cidade, minha mente não estava presente.

- Esse carro não é da senhorita Saori! – Disse, quase aos berros, o homem careca.

- É do senhor Solo. – Respondeu Edwin, categoricamente.

O assunto parecia ter se limitado a isso. Têmi abaixara a cabeça, seu cabelo caindo nos ombros. Ela já tinha o rosto muito belo, isso era o que ficava mais evidente quando ela usava seu costumeiro coque. Contudo, seus cabelos loiros soltos lhe davam um ar de graça e leveza.

Eu pude ouvir bem alto o som do meu estômago. Pelo meu palpite, já devíamos ter passado das duas da tarde, e eu só havia tomado um café da manhã, antes de sair com Têmi lá de casa, as seis da matina. Os outros não pareciam incomodados com o som desafinado do meu estômago, o que me deixou um pouco menos constrangido.

O silêncio prevaleceu durante a viagem de carro que não durara mais que uma hora. Paramos no porto de Veneza, um navio enorme nos esperava. Não era um simples navio, era um enorme Cruzeiro. Todos saltamos do carro, maravilhados com a beleza daquele navio.

- Vou ficar por aqui. A senhorita Kido pode estar precisando de mim...

- Venha conosco Tatsumi. Será... – Edwin fez uma pausa, anbrindo um sorriso malicioso. – Divertido.

- Não vejo nenhuma graça, senhor Edwin. Está mais que na hora do senh...

- Ele vai. Tatsumi, isso é uma ordem minha. – Têmi estava séria, seus olhos fixados no Cruzeiro.

- S-Sim Senhorita Singer. – Ele fez uma reverência, seguindo-nos rumo ao enorme navio.

- Não se preocupe. No início também me enganei quanto ao nosso destino final. – Ela olhou com seriedade para Edwin. – Mas, pelo visto, esse navio vai para a Grécia. Vai para o Santuário...

Era tudo muito luxuoso por dentro. Eu estava morrendo de fome, nem liguei para o que Edwin e Têmi discutiam(e eles realmente discutiam). Tatsumi logo trouxera comida para nós. Edwin sumiu, fiquei algum tempo sem vê-lo e eu queria muito escarecer alguns pontos da nossa viagem. Resolvi passear pelo navio, talvez o encontrasse. O sol estava começando a se pôr, a noite estava por vir, o que me fez parar. Estava maravilhado, contemplando aquele momento, apoiado na grade que protegia os tripulantes, bem próximo à popa do navio.

- Dia Bonito, não acha? – Um homem, alto de cabelos claros e olhos azuis perolados, viera falar comigo.

- Pois é... – Meus olhos azuis(não tão bonitos quanto os dele) agora estudavam o estranho homem.

- Como chamamos mesmo? Crepúsculo vespertino, não é?

- Isso mesmo... O mais bonito, na minha opinião.

- Concordo. Essa é a hora que me faz esquecer todos os problemas... os seus não? – O homem sorria, algumas estrelas começavam a aparecer no horizonte.

- Nem todos. – Dei de ombros. – Mas você não entenderia...

- Eu entendo muito bem... – Ele jamais poderia me entender, era muita loucura para qualquer ser humano comum. – Seus olhos são como os meus.

Sua resposta me confundiu. Ficamos ali, observando o dia que se esvaía, dando espaço para a bela noite estrelada. Eu já estava de pé, quando reparei, não muito longe de nós, Edwin no meio da multidão de tripulantes. Ele mantinha uma sobrancelha erguida, talvez estivesse se perguntando com quem eu falava. Sinceramente, nem eu mesmo sabia.

Então, num súbito e rápido movimento, Edwin projetou seu corpo para frente, vindo em nossa direção. Seu andar era muito mais firme, nem parecia mais o desajeitado Edwin que conheci e estudei junto por tanto tempo. Aliás, ele estava bem diferente, dos últimos três anos para cá, um pouco esquisito, abatido eu diria.

Ed andava rápido e já estava bem próximo a nós quando parou, bem ao meu lado. Olhou com espanto para mim, talvez estivesse desconfiado de algo. Depois se virou para o desconhecido, fazendo-lhe uma extensa e graciosa reverência, onde ele se apoiava num dos seus joelhos e mantinha sua cabeça baixa.

- Senhor...

- Obrigado Edwin! Estava conhecendo o jovem senhor Garnet... – Apontou uma das mãos para mim.

- Eu não...

- O quê? – Disse ele rapidamente.

- Eu não lhe disse quem eu era!

- Onde eu estava com a cabeça, quanta falta de elegância a minha, nem sequer nos apresentamos. – Ele riu – Sou Julian Solo. Como vai Têmis?

Têmi também estava junto de nós, mas quando foi que ela chegou? Sua expressão não era a das melhores, parecia contrariada. Eu não entendia o motivo, como sempre. Aliás, era tanto mistério, que eu me sentia um completo estranho. Nunca sabia de nada, nunca entendia os assuntos, nada! Isso me irritava profundamente. Além, é claro, do fato de quase todas as minhas perguntas serem ignoradas pelos demais.

- Já lhe disse para não me chamar assim! No momento sou apenas a senhorita Singer. Estamos combinados senhor Solo? – Ela o fitava com raiva. – Ou também devo chamá-lo por Poseidon?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.:**Off** - _Galera, eu sei que está demorando para termos ação. Eu só peço uma coisa: calma. Vocês não vão se arrepender. Eu coloquei esse capítulo, na verdade eu estendi um pouco, ele é bem curtinho. Na verdade, só a última parte é importante. Ela estaria no próximo capítulo, mas não quis colocar para não ficar grande demais. Eu vou dar um enfoque especial no próximo capítulo, pretendo destacar Edwin e Kanon. Vocês não vão se arrepender, eu garanto! ^^_

_Obrigado para quem tá acompanhando, obrigado mesmo, em especial Dréinha, Nala, Vane e Fernando! A opinião de todos vocês é realmente muito importante pra mim, de verdade! Agora me referindo a todos, ainda sobre esse capítulo, um dos mistérios que logo logo será revelado está numa fala!(uma pista)_

_Tem outros mistérios também, com o tempo vocês descobrirão... Abraço a todos! Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^ :.


	7. Antigas Promessas

**Capítulo 6**

**Antigas Promessas**

Poseidon? Eu estive esse tempo todo falando com Poseidon?! Pelo que percebi, o homem que falava há poucos instantes comigo, o tal do Julian Solo, é a reencarnação do grande Deus Grego dos Mares, também conhecido como Poseidon. Ou seja, assim como Saori Kido é Athena, Solo é Poseidon! Sim, faz todo sentido, mas ainda assim era uma grande loucura. Puxa vida, afinal de contas, _eu_ estava falando com nada menos que o grande e verdadeiro Poseidon!

É claro que eu fiquei muito eufórico logo de cara. Porém, o modo como Edwin estava ajoelhado era tão... submisso. Ele deveria estar de pé, olhando para nós, frente a frente e não rebaixado como se fosse menos. Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa como um servo obediente. Minha primeira reação foi a de tentar levantá-lo. Foi inútil, ele já estava de pé quando tive o impulso de me aproximar. Julian Solo parecia bastante contrariado, saiu dali com os punhos fechados, mas sem ser grosseiro. Era elegante até nos momentos de raiva.

Têmi de alguma forma o deixara irritado, mas eu não conseguia entender a razão dela também estar. Uma coisa era certa, ela não tinha um gênio muito fácil com a maioria, principalmente se tinham alguma ligação com Solo. No geral eu sempre achei Têmi uma mulher muito inteligente e decidida.

- Ele fez de propósito! – Esbravejou ela.

- Não seja ridícula... – Respondeu Edwin.

- Ele esperava o quê? Que eu ficasse quieta? Não senhor!

- Têmi... relaxe! – Ele riu. – Está ficando tarde, leve o Dan para o quarto dele, está bem? Seja boazinha, só dessa vez.

- Não me provoque! – Ela me puxou pelo braço lançando, em seguida, um olhar ameaçador para Edwin que se encolheu um pouco.

- Amanhã de manhã chegaremos em Atenas! – Gritou Edwin enquanto nos afastávamos rápido dele.

Chegando na cabine e descobri que eu dormiria num beliche com o doido do Tatsumi. Têmi estava tão brava que fui atirado na cama debaixo. Não gostei muito disso, mas nem deu tempo para que eu reclamasse, ela já não estava mais ali. Tatsumi chegou e subiu logo para o beliche de cima, ele não era muito de papo. Na verdade, foi melhor assim.

Quer dizer que o nosso destino o tempo todo era a Grécia? Foi difícil dormir, eu ficava imaginando o que veria no dia seguinte por lá. Mesmo que meu cansaço natural depois de tantas viagens fosse grande e forte, a minha curiosidade e imaginação juntas eram quase imbatíveis. Só quase. Por volta das duas da manhã o cansaço as derrotou e caí em sono profundo.

Não demorou até desembarcarmos e levarmos nossa bagagem até o hotel em que já havíamos feito reservas. O que me aliviava é que não precisaríamos viajar mais. Tudo começava a ficar mais claro na minha mente: Mitologia grega, Grécia... É bem coerente. Será que eu veria o Olimpo? Como seria? Meus devaneios foram interrompidos com algumas batidas sutis na porta do meu quarto.

- Daniel, te encontro daqui a meia hora lá embaixo, ok? – Era Edwin. Ele parecia bastante debilitado pela viagem também.

- Tudo bem, estarei lá.

- Pode deixar para arrumar seu quarto depois, faça alguma refeição antes. Não conseguiremos nada se você estiver fraco.

- Pode deixar, não vou me atrasar eu já estou indo. – Reparei na amargura que vinha da voz do meu amigo, ele devia estar pior do que eu.

Joguei a mala em cima da cama e corri para não me atrasar. O café da manhã parecia delicioso, mas eu não saberia direito. Devorei em tão pouco tempo, talvez fosse o recorde mundial em devorar cafés da manhã. Cheguei ao saguão e Edwin estava lá, em pé e com os braços cruzados, ele estava totalmente abatido.

Sem trocar nenhuma palavra, seguimos a pé até uma pequena passagem de pedras. Eu pude sentir que estávamos sendo vigiados, mas ninguém ousava aparecer. A caminhada foi longa e duradoura(eu não era muito rápido) e quando achei que estávamos próximos eis que surge uma tremenda escadaria.

- Nós vamos subir isso tudo? Deve ter uns mil degraus, isso contando por baixo! – Eu apontava para a escada branca sem fim.

- Pode deixar, eu carregarei você!

- Você o quê?

Era tarde. Num puxão eu já estava sendo carregado com uma velocidade atordoante. Eu sabia que eu era lento, mas ninguém podia ser tão rápido! Em alguns minutos visualizamos uma espécie de templo. Edwin parou e me largou ao seu lado, eu tombei de costas sem conseguir entender nada. Ele se ajoelhou.

- Áries...

- O que é isso? – Aquele local parecia mágico, eu queria muito saber o que era.

- É a casa zodiacal de Áries... – Edwin fechou os olhos. – Ela já foi protegida por um grande cavaleiro, Mú de Áries.

- Mú de Áries...

Passamos devagar pela casa, tudo estava muito empoeirado. A julgar pelo verbo usado no passado e as condições que o local se encontrava, o tal cavaleiro Mú de Áries já deveria ter falecido. Ou estava muito afastado, também era uma possibilidade. Havia no centro da casa algo dourado, uma espécie de estátua, parecia ser feita de ouro. Estava opaco pela poeira, mas ainda era muito bonita, tinha o formato da constelação de Áries, o Carneiro. Quando atravessamos toda a casa, por incrível que pareça, havia mais lances de escada.

- Só pode ser brincadeira né? – Fui puxado e carregado mais uma vez.

Dessa vez foi mais rápido chegar na outra casa zodiacal. Em geral as duas eram parecidas, mas tinham suas peculiaridades. Essa casa também estava bastante suja e também havia uma armadura dourada no centro. Lembrava um touro. Edwin ajoelhou-se de novo.

- Aldebaran de Touro... - murmurou, antes de me puxar e subir mais lances de escada.

Como era possível? Havia como subir mais? Quantas casas eram ao todo e qual o objetivo disso tudo? Eu não sabia e não conseguia pensar muito bem sendo puxado daquele jeito. Foi então que paramos, não havia nenhuma casa dessa vez. Ainda estávamos nas escadas. Eu agora estava subindo por conta própria em mais alguns lances de escada, talvez a casa seguinte estivesse próxima dali.

- Espere aqui.

Eu não pude responder, ele já estava lá em cima com apenas um salto. Ele era tão forte, não acredito que tivesse medo das simples aulas de educação física do colégio em Londres. Eu não queria esperar, a idéia de permanecer parado ali era absurda para mim. Com a maior velocidade que eu tinha, e não era muita coisa, começei a subir mais. Demorei cerca de dez minutos para visualizar a casa. O mais estranho é que... eram duas.

Áries... Touro... É claro, Gêmeos! Casas Zodiacais, a resposta era simples, são todos os 12 signos do zodíaco! Um forte impulso me fez avançar pela casa da esquerda. Eu andei, um pouco rápido e ofegante. Estava um pouco escuro, mas ainda tinha uma certa claridade ali dentro. Eu diminuí o passo, começei a andar cautelosamente, onde será que estava o Ed?

Uma onda de frio passou pela minha espinha. Havia um som... diferente. Não eram passos. Não era eu. Quanto mais eu andava. mais alto e nítido ficava o som. LEmbrava o som de choro. Rapidamente me escondi por trás de uma pilastra e pude ver uma peça dourada reluzente no centro da casa. Ela brilhava com tanta intensidade que não fazia sentido algum, não havia muita luz no local.

O mais incrível era como essa casa estava limpa. Será que o representante de Gêmeos estava vivo? Será que ele estava ali? Entrei em pânico. Eu vi o que Edwin pode fazer, se eu fosse pego espionando por esse tal cavaleiro, seria transformado em pó instantaneamente.

- Eu não tenho muito tempo...

Meu coração disparara. Era a voz de Edwin, ele estava ali, ficaria furioso se me descobrisse espionando. Ele deveria estar falando com alguém, mas não pude ver quem era. Ainda atrás de uma das pilastras da casa de Gêmeos, eu observava o meu amigo dirigir-se até a estátua dourada representando a sua respectiva constelação.

- Hoje não poderei ficar muito tempo, mas... – Ed hesitou. – Prometo voltar em breve.

Eu comecei a prender a respiração, não queria fazer nenhum barulho para não ser descoberto. Mas, como sempre, minha curiosidade superpoderosa dominou-me completamente. Forcei minha cabeça para que pudesse espiar com quem Ed conversava tão francamente. Para meu espanto, não havia mais ninguém além de nós dois. Nós dois e a estátua.

- Sinto tanto sua falta. Às vezes eu não sei se estou tomando a atitude certa, sua opinião sempre foi muito importante pra mim. Meu amigo... – Ele suspirou. – No fim ficamos muito ligados e, de alguma forma, parece que você ser meu mestre estava mesmo no meu destino, no nosso destino. Eu queria tanto ter a determinação e a coragem que você tinha para encarar qualquer situação potencialmente problemática, como essa que estou passando agora.

Ele tocou na estátua. Um brilho rolava de seus olhos. Ele estava chorando. Por que ele falava com a estátua? Qual ligação ele teria com ela? Apertei com o máximo de força a pilastra fria que me mantinha escondido e seguro para observar tal cena.

- Talvez eu nunca seja tão forte quanto você queria que eu fosse. Mas eu não esqueci da promessa que lhe fiz antes de... antes que... – Mais uma vez ele parou e respirou profundamente, era uma lembrança dolorosa sem dúvida. – Hunf! Olha a casa estava imunda viu. Eu deveria vir mais aqui, estou ficando muito relapso. Mas não se zangue comigo, essa foi à forma que encontrei para não esquecer da promessa.

Ele tinha um jarro de água e um pano. Depois de molhá-lo, passou o pano delicadamente na estátua. As lágrimas ainda caíam de seu rosto, mas ele parecia estar contente de alguma forma. Depois que terminou, se pôs de pé. Sua expressão ficou totalmente vazia. Ele se virou de costas e disse.

- Kanon... – Ele fechou os punhos. – Saia daí! Eu mandei você esperar lá fora, não mandei?

Com o grito de Edwin eu caí para trás. Como ele soube que eu estava ali? Achei que não tivesse feito barulho nenhum. Tentei me manter de pé e alcançá-lo, mas minhas pernas tremiam muito. Foi inevitável olhar a estátua de Gêmeos, tão bela e imóvel.

- Desculpe, eu...

- Não tem o que se desculpar. – Ed me interrompeu e limpou os olhos umedecidos. – Eu que devo lhe pedir desculpas por isso. Ah! Antes que você pergunte, eu sempre soube que estava aqui.

- Então... não se importa de eu ter espionado você?

- Um pouco. Mas eu não tenho nada o que esconder de ninguém. Foi uma das promessas que eu fiz... – Ele passou a mão na estátua.

- Quem foi Kanon? Têmi falou alguma coisa sobre esse homem, agora você... Quem é ele e o que ele tem haver com essa estátua? – As palavras pulavam para fora da minha boca.

- Kanon... – Ele fechou olhos. – Kanon foi um cavaleiro muito poderoso de Athena. Ele foi um guerreiro muito honrado. Ele era Kanon de Gêmeos, meu maior amigo. Não, ele era mais que um grande amigo, era meu Mestre.


	8. Deuses, Guerras e Ego

**Capítulo 7**

**Deuses, Guerras e Ego**

Eu estava tenso. Podia sentir cada parte de meu corpo vibrar com aquelas palavras de Edwin. Minhas pernas estavam ficando sem muita resistência, pensei até que eu fosse cair. Mas mantive-me de pé. Embora nunca tenha conhecido o tal cavaleiro Kanon, eu pude sentir toda a angústia que Edwin sentia, como se essa dor emanasse de todo o seu ser e eu estivesse captando-a. Era insuportável, sufocante eu diria.

- Kanon não está...

- Sim ele está morto. – Pude ver o tremor na voz de Edwin ao falar sobre isso. – Há 3 anos, mais precisamente.

- Eu sinto muito... – Eu agora me rendi à gravidade, caindo de joelhos no chão, ao lado da estátua de Gêmeos. – Desculpa Ed, não sabia que esse assunto fosse tão doloroso e que lhe fazia tão mal.

- Você não tem o que se desculpar. Talvez ninguém tenha que se desculpar... Bom, talvez eu tenha, mas... – Ele suspirou e abaixou-se ao meu lado e da estátua. – Estávamos numa guerra terrível contra Hades, o Deus do submundo. Nós... Eles, os Cavaleiros, estavam fazendo a parte deles. Lutando para salvar a Terra e toda a Humanidade.

Eu apenas o fitei. Estava intrigado com toda aquela história de cavaleiros. Parecem que eles realizam atos grandiosos, mas eu ainda não tinha nenhuma imagem concreta na minha mente sobre isso. Até agora tudo era muito novo e incomum para mim, não se tratava apenas de um conflito armado. Havia guerras entre Deuses, a Humanidade e toda a integridade da Terra corriam perigo, coisas que um ser humano comum, como até pouco tempo atrás eu era, não fazia sentido algum. Não passavam de hipérboles de alguns poetas e da forte imaginação dos famosos desenhistas de quadrinhos.

- É por isso que você não precisa ingressar nesse nosso mundo, Dan... Um mundo de dor e sofrimento, além de angústias terríveis que sempre nos fazem perder alguém que sentimos algum afeto. É triste demais e não quero isso pra você também.

- Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Dan, você é meu amigo. Nesse tempo em que convivemos criei um grande laço de amizade com você e não queria que você se envolvesse com qualquer coisa que o colocasse em risco. – Ele agora olhava para a estátua reluzente. – Eu já perdi muita coisa. Muitos amigos meus morreram em prol da ganância e do poder. Eu fui obrigado a vê-los morrer em prol do grande ego dos Deuses... Eu não quero e não suportarei perdê-lo também, meu amigo.

Seu braço passou por meu ombro e eu apenas o encarava com seriedade. Cada vez mais sua dor era compartilhada por meu ser, pude senti-la somente através do seu olhar baixo e tristonho. Nunca havia visto meu amigo tão seriamente abatido e com esse semblante de angústia, quase desespero. Ele estave assim principalmente nos últimos dias em que morei em Londres. "Deuses, Guerras e Ego" Essas eram as únicas palavras que teimavam em ecoar na minha cabeça.

- Ed, eu... – Eu precisei de um tempo para organizar as coisas na minha mente antes de respondê-lo. – Foi como Têmi disse, não tem como eu fugir disso. Acho que de alguma forma está em meu destino e não vai adiantar nada eu estar bem e seguro quando serei eu a ver meus amigos morrerem, entende? E pior ainda seria saber que foi por minha culpa que eles morreram, pois eu não estava lá assumindo as minhas responsabilidades.

Ele apenas me olhou sério, aos poucos ele começou a recompor suas feições naturais.

- Eu quero pelo menos estar lá, não quero empurrar os meus problemas para os meus amigos. Ares quer a mim, não é? Não foi isso que a senhorita Kido disse?

- Que bom que pensa desse jeito. – Ele agora estava de pé estendendo a mão para mim. – Quero que me faça uma promessa, diante da estátua de Gêmeos como testemunha.

Eu ri e ele me ajudou a ficar de pé.

- Depende do que for a promessa...

- Não se torne igual a _Eles_, por favor!

- Pode deixar, serei sempre o mesmo Daniel, por mais que me chamem de Alexandros... Arght!

Rimos um pouco e depois seguimos para as demais casas, Edwin me carregando novamente. Aquilo era bem constrangedor, mas se não fosse desse jeito, duraria uma eternidade. Não que o tempo fosse problema para um Deus, mas existiam muitas dúvidas minhas referentes à existência dos seres intitulados de Deuses.

Passamos pela casa de Câncer, que estava um pouco disforme. Ed explicou que a casa de Câncer sofreu muitos ataques e por isso estava sendo reconstruída, mas o processo era demorado pois havia outras prioridades para Athena. Afinal, o fato de já terem se passado três anos e ela, a casa, ainda não ter sido totalmente restaurada, explica que essa reconstrução não tinha tanto valor. Haviam outras prioridades, com certeza. Talvez uma delas fosse encontrar a mim.

A casa de Leão estava tão empoeirada quanto as duas primeiras casas em que passamos desde que chegamos ao Santuário. Era tudo muito silencioso e triste. Foi possível ver as marcas de cada batalha impressas em todas as partes da casa, até mesmo a escadaria foi palco de tamanha batalha. O mais impressionante é como que a maioria não teve acesso a esses eventos, nunca nos preocupamos e talvez não quiséssemos realmente saber sobre toda essa verdade oculta, mas que existia. Eram como dois planos paralelos. Talvez o mundo acabasse e sequer conseguiríamos perceber que todos nós havíamos morrido.

O mais triste foi ver a casa de Virgem, estava bastante danificada. Haviam recuperado algumas partes e outras estavam ainda em processo de reconstrução, dando-lhe a aparência de ruínas antigas. Uma sensação de vertigem me fez parar e quase tropeçar em meio aos escombros. Ed me ajudou a não cair, mas aquele lugar por alguma razão me dava náuseas. Com certeza havia um valor a mais naquela casa. Valor esse que eu não sabia explicar o que era, pelo menos não exatamente, mas eu podia sentir as lágrimas e o sangue dos guerreiros que marcaram aquele chão. Sentimentos fortes foram presenciados ali naquele local, exalando a dor em cada parte danificada. Pode não ter sido bom, mas ainda eram fortes sentimentos que não podiam ser apagados jamais.

As outras casas foram mais tranqüilas, com exceção, acho, da casa de Sagitário. Também não me fizera bem estar ali. Era um cenário muito triste, enraizado com histórias que arrepiariam qualquer um que se aproximasse, por mais indiferente que aquilo o representasse. Depois de várias casas, finalmente havíamos chegado na casa de Peixes, tão vazia quanto a maioria das casas pelas quais passamos anteriormente.

- Ed? - Disse eu, um pouco receoso.

- Sim.

- Posso te fazer algumas perguntas?

- O que mais quer saber? – Embora eu tenha achado graça, ele estava sério.

- Você é um cavaleiro de Athena?

- Não, eu sou um General Marina. Eu protejo o Deus Poseidon.

- Hum, certo. E o que eram aquelas estátuas douradas em cada casa zodiacal? Elas são apenas para representação dos signos?

- Elas não são exatamente estátuas. São armaduras sagradas de Athena.

- Epa, peraí. Eu sei que você é um cavaleiro, mas não sabia que era exatamente como antigamente. Quero dizer, com armadura e tudo. Que demais!

- Sim, todos os cavaleiros de verdade usam uma armadura. Cada armadura de Athena está ligada a uma constelação respectiva. E cada armadura tem vida, nome e sua própria representação.

- Qual a representação da sua armadura? – As palavras saíram tão rápido que talvez ele não tivesse entendido.

- Nós, os Generais Marinas, chamamos nossa vestimenta de escamas. São tão fortes quanto as armaduras de ouro. Eu protejo a escama de Dragão Marinho.

- Uau! Que incrível! – Eu estava totalmente fascinado com o assunto e não parei de perguntar.

- Como você se tornou discípulo de um cavaleiro de Athena? Bom, Kanon usava a armadura de Gêmeos, logo era defensor de Athena, não é?

- Bom, Kanon já foi um General Marina também. Depois eu conto sobre como conheci Kanon e de meu treinamento. Além é claro do caso "Alexandros". – Ele riu brevemente.

- Caso "Alexandros"? Você não está querendo me dizer que...

Eu não consegui terminar a frase... depois de caminharmos um pouco além da casa de Peixes, nós vimos um jardim muito verde, com algumas árvores carregadas de flores das mais variadas cores. No centro havia uma espécie fonte, ela era circular, iguais aos que se vê nos mais belos chafarizes, mas não havia uma estátua jorrando água no centro.

Nos aproximamos ainda mais, a água cristalina de dentro da fonte refletia o belo sol que fazia naquela manhã. Nos aproximamos e tivemos uma visão mais ampla do lugar. Olhamos atentamente e eu vi, bem no centro, não só da fonte, como do jardim como um todo que havia uma escultura. Era esculpida, vários homens, representados num material que parecia madeira. Edwin admirava a tal escultura, talvez ela fosse o motivo de todo aquele jardim.

- Esses são os 12 cavaleiros de Ouro. Ainda tem a representação de mais 2 cavaleiros que morreram na mesma época, Shion e Kanon. Ambos chegaram a representar Áries e Gêmeos, respectivamente.

- Então nós atravessamos as doze casas para chegarmos a esta fonte?

- Não, não. Nosso objetivo está ainda mais alto. Me desculpe, mas Athena, Poseidon e Têmis nos aguardam no Salão do Grande Mestre.

- O quê? Como assim, os três já estão lá em cima? Até mesmo a Saori Kido? – Eu o olhei boquiaberto.

- Estão, na verdade eles vieram algumas horas mais cedo do que nós. Você terá seu primeiro treinamento e eu lamento por isso.

- Você lamenta? – Eu me encolhi ao ouvir a palavra "lamentar".

Finalmente alcançamos o local desejado, pois atrás de todas as 12 casas e do jardim dos antigos dourados, havia o salão do Grande Mestre. Era muito maior e mais belo que qualquer uma das casas que passamos antes. Era um típico templo antigo grego, com todo luxo que merece. Eu fiquei mais tranqüilo, poderia dizer até mesmo que eu estava bem, mesmo tendo a sensação de que alguma coisa de ruim estava por vir.


	9. Treinamento

**Capítulo 8**

**Treinamento**

Eu confesso que a palavra lamentar me causou arrepios, mas ainda assim estava confiante. Nos aproximamos da imensa porta que era o meio de entrarmos no templo grego. Não foi preciso que a abríssemos, pois ela já estava aberta como que já tivesse a nossa espera. Era muito bem decorado o lugar, belos tapetes vermelhos com detalhes em dourado. Não precisamos andar muito, os três já estavam bem próximos.

- Sejam bem-vindos! – Disse a senhorita Kido, abraçando-me carinhosamente.

- Saori, não demore. Lembre-se de quanto mais tempo perdermos, pior pra nós... – Têmi não perdeu o seu tom desagradável, desde que voltamos de viagem.

A jovem Kido me soltou, eu estava levemente corado pelo seu gesto receptivo. Ela estava linda como sempre, um vestido longo, com alguns babados e detalhes em roxo que tinham quase o mesmo tom que seu cabelo, que era bem mais escuro. Eu não sabia se era natural ou se era pintado, mas com certeza era fora do comum. Como tudo ali, diga-se de passagem.

- É melhor que você saia, Edwin. – O jovem senhor Solo olhava com uma expressão vazia para seu General Marina.

- Se assim deseja, eu obedecerei. – Ele curvou-se e retornou para a entrada onde há pouco havíamos passado. – Estarei na casa de Gêmeos.

Nós os acompanhamos com o olhar. Ele finalmente se fora e agora a tensão anterior começou a desabrochar novamente, mas dessa vez com muito mais intensidade. Eu estava sem o apoio do meu amigo, sozinho. Ainda bem que Têmi me estava ali, ainda confiava muito nela e seria um grande apoio naquele momento. Mas por que o Ed teve que ir e Têmi pôde ficar? Como seria esse tipo de treinamento?

- Não vamos nos demorar, acho melhor começar leve por hoje Têmis. – Alertou Julian.

- Sim, vou pegar leve. Está com a corda?

- Tem certeza de que isso é necessário? – Saori parecia meio insegura.

- É por precaução. Dan, eu preciso esclarecer algumas coisas com você, ok? – Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. – Bom, como funcionam os treinamentos de um cavaleiro? Eles desenvolvem técnicas, fortalecem o corpo, seu cosmo fica mais forte e com isso eles ganham uma armadura e seguem seu caminho. Como funciona o treinamento de um Deus? Os Deuses não treinam, são perfeitos e poderosos. Mas o seu caso é diferente, meu pequeno.

Eu estava apreensivo. Não deixei escapar nenhum detalhe. Para uma ex-inspetora de colégio, ela sabia muito sobre mitologia e de todo esse mistério. Será que ela teria aprendido isso em livros na biblioteca da escola? Impossível. Está certo que nunca fui um grande freqüentador de biblioteca, mas nunca ouvi falar de algo assim.

- Você é um Deus, Daniel, mas seu poder foi... como eu posso dizer? Comprimido. Ele ainda existe dentro de você, mas existe uma maldição que impede dele se expandir normalmente. O cosmo é muito importante para que você evolua e tenha condições de enfrentar qualquer inimigo, portanto teremos que expandi-lo em curto prazo. É um treino que vai ser muito desgastante e você sofrerá muito, espero que saiba de antemão. Se você não for um Deus, não resistirá a ele.

- Eu estou disposto a correr o risco. – As palavras saltaram da minha boca sem a minha vontade. O que eu estava dizendo? Era suicídio. Eu não sou filho de Zeus, sou apenas Daniel Garnet.

- Eu sabia que você aceitaria. Eu desenvolvi uma técnica muito peculiar que iguala um cosmo de um ser com o de outro. Ou seja, se Athena expandir seu cosmo, com a minha técnica, você também expandirá nas mesmas proporções. Isso não daria certo em cavaleiros comuns, pois o ser humano é frágil a essa técnica. Quando o cosmo do outro é maior, seu cosmo se expande, mas seu corpo não se adapta com tamanho poder percorrendo seu interior e ele provavelmente morreria com várias hemorragias internas.

Eu tremi. Eu não sabia se poderia pedir para desistir agora. Não sabia nem se conseguiria falar. Não sabia como estavam minhas expressões, mas com certeza não eram as das melhores. Saori sorriu para mim, tentando passar confiança, mas ainda assim eu estava com bastante tremor. Têmi não se importou com isso, parecia até mesmo estar se divertindo com tudo isso. Talvez ela estivesse se gabando de seu poder. Ela também era uma cavaleira? Será que existiam cavaleiras?

- Chega de embromação. Poseidon, a corda.

Julian Solo fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e se aproximou de mim. Ele passou a corda grossa várias vezes em meu corpo magro. Do jeito que eu era fraco, morreria tão rápido que nem sentiria dor. Eu não desistira agora, não havia motivos além do meu medo. Medo da morte. Mas eu não era um Deus?

- Está devidamente amarrado. Vai durar quanto? Uma hora no total?

- Está louco? Duas horas e meia é o mínimo. Ele não evoluiria muito com apenas uma hora, só sofreria a toa. Agora trate de segurá-lo. Athena expanda seu cosmo. – Poseidon agora segurava minha corda.

- Sim! – Athena expande seu cosmo dourado. Ainda me lembro da paz que ele proporcionava. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim esse treino.

Têmi agora esticara a mão direita, tocando com firmeza o peito de Athena, na região central onde deveria ficar o coração, presumi. Com a mão esquerda ela apontou para o meu peito, mas não o tocou. Senti que ele formigava, era como se minha circulação sanguínea estivesse duas vezes mais rápida. Senti meus músculos relaxarem, eu estava ficando quase inconsciente, mas não havia dor. Pensei que morreria instantaneamente, será que eu estava morrendo?

Foi quando sua mão agarrara-se ao meu peito com violência e uma onda elétrica passou em fração de segundos por todo o meu corpo. Aquilo me despertara. Senti Poseidon segurar as cordas com mais firmeza. Uma camada fina de um cosmo branco emanava de meu corpo. Novamente senti aquela corrente elétrica circular meu corpo. Outra vez. Estava ficando constante. Meu peito formigava e eu não conseguia me mexer. Agora era como se eu estivesse encostado em um fio e estivesse tomando um poderoso choque. Imediatamente cuspi sangue.

- Agora vai começar... – Anunciou Têmi.

Meu corpo subiu alguns centímetros do chão. Meus músculos rapidamente se comprimiam e se expandiam. Eu não tinha o menor controle de mim mesmo. A dor no peito agora era insuportável, como se eu fosse explodir em questão de segundos. Algo dentro de mim queria sair, mas todo meu corpo não permitia. Senti as cordas ficarem cada vez mais apertadas em meu braço. Agora eu me contorcia com a dor. Meus ossos pareciam trincar, meu corpo relutava. Com todo meu esforço eu pude ver minha mão, contorcida. Os dedos dobravam-se constantemente e eu gritava. Eu não fazia nem força para gritar e muito menos conseguia parar.

O pior era que não conseguia desmaiar. Morrer. Nada além da dor. Meu corpo se debatia em pleno ar. Tudo começou a ficar turvo, não conseguia distinguir ninguém. Não sabia se Julian ainda segurava as cordas, só sabia que meu sangue escorria pelo meu braço, pela minha boca, nariz e até mesmo pelos olhos. O chão abaixo de mim estava totalmente vermelho. O sangue brilhava refletindo uma luz fina que vinha do sol que estava lá fora. Será que eu veria o Sol novamente?

Chegou o pior momento de todos, eu não conseguia entender meus pensamentos. Talvez os meus gritos o tivessem abafando, mas eu estava acordado. Eu sentia dor, disso eu tinha certeza. Senti então como se estivessem tentando arrancar minha cabeça com uma força brutal. Agora era como se energia elétrica que circulava constantemente meu interior fizesse com que eu queimasse. Eu estava queimando por dentro. A mesma sensação de queimadura eu conseguia sentir dentro de mim. Era insuportável. Foi então que eu caí.

- Não encostem... Athena! – Têmi gritou e Saori apenas parou ao meu lado.

Eu me contorcia e me debatia de dor. Era como se tivesse tendo um ataque epilético. Estava todo sujo com meu próprio sangue. Não gritava mais. Apenas me debatia no chão com violência. Saori expandiu o cosmo e comecei aos poucos diminuir o ritmo que me contorcia. Ainda doía demais. Cuspi mais sangue (como seria possível eu ter tanto sangue assim?) e agora a corrente elétrica havia diminuído o ritmo. Eu voltei a berrar, agora com minhas próprias forças. Estava voltando a pensar. Meu coração estava acelerado, o ritmo da minha circulação ainda era alto.

- Não! Ainda não o desamarre! – ordenou Têmi para Julian, que fez menção em me soltar.

Eu não conseguia falar, embora gritasse. Eu não conseguia pensar em anda coerente, mesmo que ainda pensasse. Sentia vertigens e vomitava. O cosmo de Athena me acalmava e aos poucos o som da minha voz foi diminuindo até que eu apenas ficasse entre soluços. Agora eu chorava. Estava num estado deplorável. Foi melhor mesmo Edwin não ter presenciado isso, ele teria feito de tudo para impedir.

- Não é melhor levá-lo para os seus aposentos, para que ele descanse? Foram quase 3 horas de treino. – Poseidon olhava atentamente para Têmi.

- Isso é outro detalhe do treinamento. – Ela se aproximou de mim. Ainda era a Têmi que eu conhecia, com seu sorriso belo e perfume de rosas, a garota meiga que eu conhecia. Mas agora ela também era soberana, forte e convicta, mais do que eu imaginava. – Você não conseguirá dormir. Não conseguirá comer. É melhor que vocês dois e eu nos revezemos para com nosso cosmo tentar amenizar seu sofrimento, pois você ainda terá alguns ataques de convulsão pela frente. Precisará de um de nós por perto para que você mesmo não se mate.

Como era possível eu me matar? Depois que sobrevivi aquele treino, comecei a acreditar mais na imortalidade. Algo de bom eu consegui tirar de tudo isso... eu realmente era um Deus. Pelo menos segundo Têmi. Isso se eu não morrer a qualquer segundo. Depois de meia hora de silêncio enquanto os três apenas me encaravam, Julian Solo ergue-me, fazendo com que eu me apoiasse em seu ombro. Não conseguiria descrever o quanto foi doloroso.

Eu sentia cada parte do meu corpo doer, estava tudo dolorido. Meus ossos pareciam estar todos fragmentados e qualquer movimento parecia que eles se partiam mais. Fui carregado até o chuveiro, onde fui lavado. Deram-me roupas limpas e depois me levaram para meus aposentos. Deitaram-me na cama, mas como previsto, não consegui dormir. Era como se meus olhos não conseguissem fechar. Eles estavam bastante ressecados. Minha visão estava péssima e minha respiração ofegante.

Certas vezes durante a noite, enquanto eles se revezavam para cuidar de mim, a respiração ficava mais forte e eu tinha alguns ataques, como também foi previsto. Sentia muita fome, mas não conseguia comer, pois vomitava tudo. Tive que ficar com soro na veia para me sustentar. O que era horrível, pois os movimentos bruscos de cada ataque convulsivo que eu tinha lesionava ainda mais meu corpo, ainda que em menos proporções.

Eu estava numa suíte, o que facilitava muito, pois para qualquer necessidade eu não precisava fazer muito movimento. Por volta das 4 da manhã eu senti fortes anciãs de vômito, Julian me ajudou a chegar a pia e vomitei. Ele lavou meu rosto e quando finalmente me olhei no espelho eu estava todo inchado. Era como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão, ou algo assim. Não consegui nem me distinguir no espelho, mas só podia ser eu ali naquela imagem. Pude perceber também que eu estava maior também, como se eu tivesse crescido rapidamente, quase duas vezes maior do que eu era.

A insônia e a dor eram terríveis, foi a pior noite de toda a minha vida. Ainda conseguia me ouvir gritando e tinha imagens comigo me contorcendo no chão, tudo isso não saía da minha cabeça. Bem lentamente tudo foi se amenizando, conseguia respirar mais calma e profundamente, quase que uma respiração normal. Será que surtiu algum efeito positivo?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Amsted**: Bom Galerinha, capítulo bem grandinho, não? Pois é pobre do Dan-kun. Esse foi só o primeiro treinamento dele, o que será que a dona Têmi fará mais com o pobre coitado?_

_**Dan**: Ela vai me matar, isso sim!_

_**Têmi**: Você ainda não viu nada... hehehehe hihihihihihi HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_**Amsted*medo***: Er... já vimos que temos uma fã do Saga! Uma Saguete quase que assumida! xD_

_**Edwin**: Eu queria saber o porquê que eu quase não apareci nesse capítulo, hein senhor Amsted?_

_**Amsted**: Calma Ed... Cada coisa na sua hora, fica tranquilo que eu o recompensarei!_

_**Edwin**: Acho bom! Hunf!_

_**Saori**: Gente, desculpa atrapalhar, mas... O Dan prescisa de sussego! Deixe-me levá-lo... Você não está se esquecendo de algo não senhor Amsted?_

_**Amsted**: Ah! Claro, claro. Queria muito agradecer aos que estão acompanhando a fic. Sinto falta quando não mandam reviews(T.T). Sei que muitos estão atolados de trabalho, outros sentem receio... mas gente, cada comentário é muito bem-vindo. Aproveitando essa deixa, queria agradecer aos meus fãs, um por um._

_Começando com:  
_

_**Dréinha-sama**: O que eu posso dizer? Sou seu mega fã... minha fic com certeza é dedicada a a você, pois foi graças a sua ajuda e atenção cmg aki que eu consegui entrar na ff(ponto)net, aprender a mexer nesse troço louco e ter coragem de postar uma fic maluca, como essa, cheia de personagens novos. Sua fic "Os Garotos" é uma das minhas inspirações... recomendo a todos que acompanham aqui, caso ainda não conheçam essa fic, leiam. Eu recomendo^^_

_**Nala-sama**: Ai Ai, Nalinha^^ Te adoro muito, você sabe disso. Sou mto fã seu, você escreve de uma maneira tão gostosa de se ler que eu sonho em um dia me aproximar do seu talento. Parabéns e obrigado por ler e gostar da minah fic. É uma grande honra. O clima de suspense é relamente... tenso! Mas liga não, daki pra frente só piora... hehehe =]_

_**Ikarus-sama**: Rapaz, tá sumidasso! Ainda bem que nos falamos pelo msn, eu e a Nala estávamos preocupados com você. Espero que você possa ter mais tempo agora e que recupere logo essa net... vou continuar lendo as fúrias de Artemis 2... gostei mto e é uma fic que tbm recomendo, principalmente se gostam de uma boa ação^^ Cara... sinta-se a vontade pra postar, sem pressão nem nada... quero que vc curta a fic, espero estar conseguindo conquistá-lo como fã._

_**João Paulo**: Hahaha... cara, muito obrigado mesmo pelo elogio. O que posso dizer de você? Apenas agradescer por estar gostando... acho que esse capítulo de hoje o ganhará ainda mais, sei que você gostará xD Em sua homenagem estou pensando em colocar o Dionísio para aparecer, mas não de imediato... vamos ver como tudo se desenrolará. Obrigado mesmo pela força!  
_

_**Krika Haruno**: É uma honra pra mim que você esteja gostando sério mesmo. Quero ler fics suas também hein! Não esqueça de me cobrar. Espero que você acompanhe aqui também a fic, que curta... e continue com as reviews que eu adoro e espero poder responder a todos com o devido respeito que todos vocês merecem. Bom, sobre Têmi(s) vocês estão bem ligados, hein? hehehe Vamos ver o que os personagens revelarão com o andar da história^^_

_**Vane Nascimento**: Por último, mas com certeza, nada menos importante. O que eu posso dizer além de que estou com saudades das suas reviews? T.T Eu estava adorando seus comentários... eu e a Dréinha falamos tanto em você, eu te vi lá na comu SS4G, e que saudades que tenho de você. quero muito ler suas fics, sabia? Espero que você goste da minha também... sei que não sou nenhum perito nem nada, sou apenas um amador que tenta mostrar uma história doida, misturando com um anime que amo que é CDZ. Sou fã desde criançinha... Só posso dizer que me sinto muito honrado se conseguir tê-la como fã, espero apenas que a minha fic a conquiste^^ Eu sinto falta das suas reviews... sniff!!_

_E pra todos os outros que começaram a ler, gostaram e que não estão muito confiantes em postar. Pode ser crítica (construtiva é claro, sem ofensas), sugestão, ou apenas um simples gesto de carinho pra pdoer dizer: hei, to aqui... parabéns^^ Será super bem recebido por mim, obrigado a todos e espero poder animá-los e emocioná-los com essa fic. E uma boa notícia: Estou pensando em dar continuidade a essa fic com outra. Ao término desta, teremos outra e vocês poderão ajudar no nome que terá a continuação de "O Filho de Zeus". Se já quiserem expor suas opinões, no próximo capítulo eu darei algumas opções, nada definitivo ainda. _

_Grande abraço pra todos vocês! Arigatou Gozaimasu!^^_


	10. Verdade e Designação

**Capítulo 9**

**Verdade e Designação**

Eu estava cansado e com fortes dores musculares. Eu não conseguia me manter em pé por mais que alguns minutos. Quando os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela janela meu corpo pareceu ser revitalizado. Por sorte minha quem estava me reconfortando através de seu cosmo era Athena. Ela era a única que tinha o poder mais reconfortante se comparada a Julian e Têmi.

- Como está se sentindo? Coma alguma coisa. – Sugeriu Saori.

Apenas concordei com a cabeça e peguei um prato com uma sopa que estava numa mesa de madeira no meio do meu quarto luxuoso. Tomei um gole e senti minha garganta sendo rasgada por dentro. Todavia dessa vez não regurgitei, o que era um bom sinal e deixou Saori verdadeiramente feliz. Ela se sentia culpada, pelo menos era o que seu olhar deixava escapar para mim.

- Acho que estou melhor. Têmi disse que meu corpo está se recuperando mais rápido que o esperado, isso é um bom sinal, né Saori-sama? – Ela concordou com um sorriso. – O Sol parece me revitalizar. Será que eu poderia... ?

- Você não acha que é muito cedo para você sair do quarto? Até agora pouco você mal se agüentava em pé...

- É verdade. Mas eu estou confiante... – Eu levantei com certa dificuldade. – Não posso ficar parado aqui. E também nunca saberemos se eu estou melhor se não tentar, não é mesmo?

- Se você acha que está preparado, não o impedirei...

- Obrigado Saori.

Peguei uma capa e cobri-me com ela. Segui para fora do quarto, em direção à porta. Senti o cosmo de Athena brilhar atrás de mim e isso me sobressaltou por um instante.

- Espere! – Eu apenas parei e a observei pr detrás do ombro. – Ele está na fonte dos dourados.

Eu sorri e continuei a andar sem dar-lhe uma resposta. Ela queria que eu o visse mesmo. Sentia-me mais pesado, mas não parei de andar. Era bem melhor estar com roupas limpas, eu ensopei várias outras durante a noite com meu próprio sangue. Não sabia que em meu próprio corpo tivesse tanto sangue, e mesmo depois de perdê-lo ainda ter o suficiente para me manter de pé.

Eu passei pelo tapete da entrada do salão do grande mestre, local onde eu fiz meu primeiro treinamento, já estava próximo da escada. Eu andava lentamente, desci as escadas com calma e logo avistei a fonte e a enorme estátua com todos os honrados cavaleiros de Athena esculpidos um a um.

- Ela tinha razão, você estava aqui.

- Eu não poderia ter ocultado meu cosmo dela, nem se quisesse. Como está se sentindo Dan?

- Exausto. É... essa é a palavra certa, exausto.

Edwin riu. Ele estava admirando aquele lugar e desviou seus olhos castanhos estavam mais claros, por algum motivo que eu desconhecia. Era quase mel. Ele se aproximou e então sentou ao meu lado. Seu olhar era vago, pouco firme. Ele já imaginava me encontrar em um estado deplorável, talvez não quisesse se sentir culpado, ou algo do tipo.

- Desculpe-me por fazê-lo passar por tudo isso. Eu vou recompensá-lo.

- Era necessário... – Essa era a desculpa que eu repetia para mim mesmo.

- Já sei como farei isso. – Ele simplesmente ignorou o que eu disse. – Você queria saber mais sobre Kanon, não é mesmo? Contarei tudo sobre ele, eu e toda a verdade que nos envolve desde antes de você nascer.

Eu agora o olhava atentamente. Minha visão ainda não estava completamente restaurada, mas os raios de sol me alimentavam. Cada célula do meu corpo arranjou forças para me manter firme perante as revelações que eu finalmente obteria de meu amigo Ed. A verdade seria revelada, eu ansiava por ela.

- Como eu havia te dito, Kanon foi meu mestre. Mas antes mesmo disso ele era o irmão gêmeo do poderoso Saga, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Seus poderes sempre regularam entre si, eram incríveis. Porém só eu sei a verdade por detrás de todas as ações de Kanon.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Muitos disseram que Kanon era o gêmeo que tendeu para o mal. Ele influenciou Saga e foi por isso que despertou a segunda personalidade no irmão. Nessa época Saga quase matou Saori, que ainda era um bebê. Mas essa não é a verdade, Kanon me confessou isso na última vez que conversamos... há exatos três anos.

Ele agora olhava para a água calma na fonte. Como não havia chafariz, a água quase não se movimentava. Não havia motivo para que ela se agitasse. Talvez esse fosse o desejo simbólico daquela fonte, tornar aquela água calma e tranqüila. Era como se fosse o desejo que todos tivessem para com as almas dos dourados, que elas se encontrassem na mesma paz que aquela fonte proporcionava.

- Como explicar então esse fato?

- Não nego que os fatos tenham acontecido de acordo como todos pensam. Mas Kanon não fez isso exatamente por motivos mesquinhos. Ele sempre teve pavor dos Deuses, não confiava em nenhum deles. Ele tinha a concepção de que os Deuses eram fonte de maldade, por isso queria destruir todos. Essa era sua real motivação.

- Não faz sentido.

- Não?

- Bom... Se o que ele mais temia era a maldade dos Deuses, então de uma certa forma o caminho que ele tomou foi exatamente o que ele mais temia. Ele se tornou um Deus, de uma certa forma.

- Teoria interessante. – Edwin riu.

- Bom é apenas um palpite e minha impressão de sua atitude.

- Eu sei. Nós humanos quando estamos cegos pelos nossos ideais cometemos atos insensatos. Esse foi o erro de Kanon. Mas houve um momento em que ele enxergou o erro. Foi quando ele viu com seus próprios olhos a bondade do coração de Athena, isso o despertou e ele se arrependeu de seus atos.

Edwin me explicou sobre a batalha de Hades. Contou-me que Kanon foi um dos que lutou ao lado de Athena contra os espectros. Uma atitude digna eu diria. Pelo tom de voz que Edwin usava, ele estava emocionalmente abalado quando falava dos últimos momentos da vida de Kanon.

- Quando Kanon libertou a alma de Poseidon, houve um outro acontecimento. Toda escama é destinada para um cavaleiro específico, menos a armadura de Dragão Marinho. Todos acreditavam nisso realmente. Mas a verdade é que Kanon usurpou a escama para si, passando-se por um General Marina.

- Mas havia um cavaleiro destinado à armadura, certo?

- Sim. Esse era eu. Na verdade na época eu era apenas uma criança, tinha apenas três anos. Kanon ao me ver sentiu a armadura reagir com o meu ser, não foi difícil para ele perceber que ela era destinada a mim. Mas como fazer numa situação desta? Eu era um sobrevivente de um ataque armado num vilarejo próximo ao Santuário Submarino.

- Existe um Santuário Submarino?

- Existe, ele está sendo reconstruído desde que Poseidon e Athena criaram uma aliança. Kanon me escondeu, ele pensou em me matar na hora. Evitaria qualquer problema. Mas ele não me matou, ao contrário. Ele me treinou desde pequeno. Seu treinamento era pesado, mas eu não me arrependo. Foi graças a isso que me tornei o General Marina respeitado de hoje.

- Talvez isso não funcione com Têmi, né? – Brinquei.

Rimos um pouco. Então a verdade é que Kanon usurpou a armadura de Edwin, o treinou por compaixão. Ou talvez não exatamente por essa razão, mas aparentemente era isso. Edwin tinha três anos apenas quando começou a treinar. De uma forma ou de outra eu estava atrasado mesmo se quisesse me tornar forte para me proteger de alguém como Ares.

- Com oito anos eu me mudei para Londres para a missão Alexandros. Poseidon compartilhava várias informações secretas com Kanon... Ele sabia da sua existência e localização, mandando meu mestre vigiá-lo de perto. Poseidon o via como uma espécie de trunfo, e Kanon aproveitou para que eu coletasse todas as informações.

- Oito anos? Você se mudou com cinco anos, eu lembro bem! Nós temos a mesma idade, lembra?

- Não, não temos. Eu sou três anos mais velho que você. Eu passava desapercebido, pois você sempre foi alto. Nós regulávamos altura, apenas. Mas ainda assim você hoje é alguns centímetros mais alto que eu, hehehe.

Meu corpo tremeu, eu estava assustado de como minha vida havia sido manipulada até então. Comparando as explicações de Edwin, com as de Têmi e a carta de Julian para meus pais, eu não passei de um joguete. Depois das Moiras terem me amaldiçoado, Julian me encontrou e me deixou sobre os cuidados de Kanon. Este designou seu pupilo que tinha por obrigação se aproximar de mim para coletar informações. Assim eu virei o trunfo de Poseidon, que original.

- Foi muito difícil?

- Do que você está falando?

- Fingir ser meu amigo para coletar informações.

- Na verdade foi um grande problema. – Eu não me espantei com a resposta, não externamente. – O maior problema foi que eu _realmente_ havia me tornado seu amigo.

Embora eu estivesse fraco eu forcei as lágrimas para que elas não caíssem. Fui fraco. Foi um grande alívio saber que não foi apenas um disfarce, uma mentira. Já havia passado por mentiras demais. E saber que pelo menos alguém gosta de você já é motivador, alguém que o deseja por perto não pelo que você significa ou pode oferecer, mas pelo que você é.

- Essa é minha história Dan. Lembra quando eu viajava nos feriados? Eu ainda treinava com Kanon, embora já estivéssemos quase equiparados em poder. Kanon era muito rígido na época em que ele era "cego" pelas suas ambições não compreendidas.

- E agora, o que será de mim? Eu ainda sou o "trunfo"? O que eu devo fazer?

- Você virá conosco.

Uma voz ao fundo nos fez olhar para trás. Havia um homem com trajes orientais, um tecido branco, os botões da roupa eram prateados. Era alto e nos observava com seus olhos acinzentados. Seu olhar era firme, suas expressões eram serenas e os longos cabelos lisos e negros contrastavam com sua roupa. Ele mantinha os braços cruzados e ao seu lado havia mais quatro homens, todos nos encaravam.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Têmi:** Amsted-sama! Posso saber por que eu não apareci nesse capítulo hein? Saiba que eu tenho muitos fãs!_

_**Amsted: **Deixa essa pro Ed, você foi quase protagonista do capítulo anterior!_

_**Têmi: **Não me venha com desculpinhas! Comigo é assim, me ame ou odeie!_

_**Amsted: **Calma, calma._

_**Edwin: **Isso aí... não tá vendo que eu to desabafando?_

_**Têmi:** A conversa ainda não chegou no aquário, fica na sua aí filhote de peixe..._

_**Amsted: **WTF!_

_**Dan: **Amsted, você pode me dizer por que você quer me matar nessa fic? Se não é fisicamente é emocionalmente! O que eu fiz? T.T_

_**Amsted: **Ah não, outro pra reclamar não... vamos aos agradescimentos pelas reviwes do capítulo 9:_

_**Krika Haruno:** Coitada da Têmi... ela tenta ser talvez um pouco mais prática, mas confesso que também a acho um pouco insensível. hehehe_

_Pois é, ainda virá história por aí... Dan ainda não revelou os resultados do treinamento, mas logo logo ele se transformará... pode ser algo sutil, quase imperceptível ou radical. Vamos ver como ele reage nos próximos capítulos... obrigado mesmo pelo apoio!^^_

_**Ikarus-Sama: **Quero começar agradescendo pelo seu apoio, valeu mesmo. Bom o treinamento ainda não teve prosseguimento, esse capítulo foi mais para falar do Edwin e explciar alguns acontecimentos do passado. Bastante coisa foi revelada... agora que o passado já está mais claro, o presente e futuro devem aparecer mais em evidência e logo saberemos se o Dan usará armadura, ou os segredos por trás de tudo. Aguarde e verá! xD_

_**Aeryshu:** Ain, vou confessar que to muito feliz por ter ganhado mais um fã... o Dan tá feliz por ter te conquistado. Vai ter um rumo um pouco diferente do comum do anime... quero colocar meu estilo aqui, entende? Por isso um outro protagonista^^_

_Fico satisfeitissimo pelo seu apoio e não pensa que esqueci da sua fic... eu to só relembrando naruto(já esqueci mta coisa) para poder ler.. tenho que me atualizar também, mas logo logo acompanharei lá também, hehehe... e vamos conversar sim... orkut tá aí pra isso, vamos combinar por lá inicialmente. Bjs e obrigado._

_**Dréinha:** Bom... suas reviews me encantam, assim como sua fic "Os Garotos"(eterna propaganda, mas fazer o q? eu sou fã!). Eu não fui mal com o Dan... a culpa é da Têmi, hehehe xD_

_Sim, no próximo capítulo vamos ver os frutos desse treino terrível! É por isso que classifiquei a fic como T, pq ela terá cenas fortes. E esse foi só o primeiro e mais fácil treino do Dan... vem coisa pior por aí! =]_

_Em sua homenagem, esse capítulo fala bem do seu Edwin lindo, citando bastante Kanon e até o Saga, hehehe! Aproveite! Beijão!_

_**Dama mary potter:** Já gostei de você pelo nome... hehehe(adoro os Potter's xD) Sim, é realmente bastante sofrido... Nesse capítulo você entenderá um pouco mais do Edwin também, espero que você goste muito. Obrigado pela review... continue, eu adorei! Tomara que a fic te conquiste e que você possa acompanhar. Obrigado mesmo, é sempre maravilhoso ver esse apoio dos leitores(e críticas também são aceitas... se vc sentir vontade de criticar, estou aberto a opiniões de boa^^)_

_Bjs e obrigado pelo carinho!_

_Bom, aparentemente é isso. Mais uns comentáriozinhos no final. Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido pelo menos esclarecedor, hehehe... Obrigado a todos vocês e vou continuar com a campanha: Eu amo suas reviews! Obrigado pra quem está acompanhando, pros que ainda não postam comentários... todos eles são super bem-vindos, só de saber que tem gente gostando já é uma enorme satisfação. Eu vou abrir uma outra campanha: Vane precisamos de você! Ain Vane, que saudades das suas reviews... eu quero agradescer a Nala que ainda não pôde ler o ultimo capítulo, mas que sei que está acompanhando(eu sei como facul ocupa nosso tempo), mas ela sempre será uma leitora e amiga especial!_

_Ahhhhhhh... falando em leitores que não psotam! Senhor JP-kun, esqueceu de deixar um comentzinho hein! Só pelo msn não vale... T.T_

_abração pra todos e sintam-se abraçados!_

_Arigatou Gozaimasu^^_


	11. Cavaleiros de Bronze

**Capítulo 10**

**Cavaleiros de Bronze**

Um vento frio soprava-me o rosto, incomodando-me tanto quanto o silêncio que pairou no ar. Um rapaz alto e desconhecido me encarava com seus olhos acinzentados, sua postura impecável e um tanto prepotente. Eram no total de cinco, todos bastante curiosos. Edwin deu-lhes um sorriso cordial e acenou, quebrando o silêncio, e indicando para que eles se aproximassem.

- Ed, quem são eles? – Perguntei antes que eles pudessem ouvir.

- São cavaleiros de Athena. – Respondeu Ed, sem demora.

- Então esse é o que devemos treinar?

Havia um garoto baixo, magro e de cabelo espetado que me encarava de um jeito muito desafiador e debochado. Ele parecia me analisar, seus olhos volta e meia buscavam um apoio dos seus amigos, confirmando suas críticas sobre mim. Era como se ele esperasse que um deles me xingasse ou algo parecido. Um outro rapaz de cabelos claros e olhos verdes aproximou-se de mim e fez uma elegante reverência.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Alexandros.

- Prefiro que me chame de Daniel, por favor. – Eu me afastei um pouco ao dizer.

- Perdão. Sou Shun, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Esses são Seiya, Ikki, Hyoga e Shiryu.

- Olha, eu não sei qual é o objetivo da Saori, viu? – Falou Seiya, o mesmo cara que me observava mal-humorado anteriormente.

- Tenha modos Seiya! – Advertiu-lhe Andrômeda.

O rapaz oriental de roupas brancas e longos cabelos aproximou-se de mim, não dando importância aos comentários dos demais ali presentes. Ele ficou bem próximo de mim, encarando-me seriamente, mas sem ser grosseiro. Ao contrário, seu rosto parecia não se abalar com nada, a paz que ele transmitia era intacta.

- Desculpe o Seiya, ele não muda mesmo. – Ele riu um pouco. – Sou Shiryu, venha comigo. Athena nos encarregou de treinar-lhe agora. Receio que o assunto entre você e Edwin terá de acabar neste momento.

- Não se preocupe, já havíamos terminado. Te vejo depois Dan. – Edwin se levantou e partiu sem pestanejar.

Eu agora estava sozinho com aqueles cinco desconhecidos e malucos. Mais treinamento, agora com cavaleiros apenas, o que isso queria dizer? Seria tão terrível como foi com a Têmi, Athena e Poseidon? Só de pensar nisso eu estremeci. Três do grupo se dispersaram rapidamente, Seiya e Shiryu, os que ficaram, viraram-se na direção oposta ao Salão do Grande Mestre e começaram a andar.

- Siga-me! – Ordenou Shiryu.

Eu atendi prontamente a sua ordem. Havia um caminho que passava por fora das doze casas, caminho este de terra. A entrada dele ficava próximo à casa de Peixes, que passa quase desapercebido para qualquer um. Não andávamos rápido, mas sem demora já havíamos alcançado um lugar mais amplo. Estávamos em um espaço consideravelmente grande, do tamanho aproximado de um estádio de futebol.

- Bom, vamos fazer um treinamento leve com você, apenas de concentração. Você já deve ter sentido seu cosmo, experimentado a sensação, mas será que sabe controlá-lo? Não basta apenas desenvolver o poder do seu cosmo, se você não o usa com sabedoria. – Falou Shiryu.

- Como eu adquiro esse controle?

- Meditação é a chave. Vamos fazer pequenos testes de cosmo, está certo? Quero que você sente-se aqui e feche os olhos. Você pode fazer isso pra mim?

- Unhum. – Concordei e fui até o local indicado e me sentei, fechando os olhos logo em seguida. Percebi que eu tive certa dificuldade em fechar os olhos, mas eu fui forte.

- Ótimo, antes de qualquer coisa, quero que você sinta a energia deste lugar. Sinta tudo que está em torno de ti, o vento, o chão. Respire profundamente e sem pressa. Sinta a paz do Santuário de Athena.

Eu fui obediente. Tudo parecia muito sereno. Sentia o vento soprando-me o rosto, agora de forma leve, sem machucar ou causar dor. Isso me fez esquecer as dores que eu sentia em meu corpo, foi ótimo. Percebi o chão, formado por terra firme, resistente, onde meu corpo repousava de pernas cruzadas em formato de meditação dos antigos budistas. Eu já conhecia essa forma de meditar, era a posição de lótus.

- Agora eu quero que você expanda seu cosmo até a altura da minha mão. – Shiryu esticou o braço, pude perceber isso. Mas era difícil calcular a precisão exata de seu punho no ar.

Tentei pelo menos, e senti aquela agradável sensação de bem estar, igual daquela vez que senti o cosmo da Saori pela primeira vez. Contudo, de alguma forma dessa vez era diferente. Era como se eu pudesse sentir a energia do universo percorrendo cada célula do meu corpo, me dando mais força, mais volume corporal. Sim, eu me sentia mais forte e maior também. Aquela energia aquecia-me. Tratava-se da emanação do cosmo que meu próprio corpo produzia.

- Você está expansivo demais, diminua.

Como assim? Eu nem comecei? Sinto que ainda há mais. Diminui o cosmo, como me foi orientado, o máximo que pude, tentei sentir onde o braço de Shiryu estava, mas era um trabalho árduo e muito difícil de se realizar. Eu queria trapacear, queria abrir os olhos, tornando tudo mais fácil.

- Está baixo de mais e muito oscilante, mantenha mais firmeza no seu cosmo.

Eu respirei profundamente e elevei um pouco mais o cosmo. Durante meia hora eu fiquei entre as broncas de Shiryu, de que meu cosmo estava grande demais ou baixo demais. Finalmente eu alcancei a mão de Shiryu e consegui manter firmeza. Eu estava suando, não sabia se era do calor, do exercício ou de ambos. Mas eu arriscaria na terceira opção.

- Muito bem. Agora, ainda sem abrir os olhos, quero que alcance essa altura.

Ele definitivamente havia aumentado a altura do braço dele. Fiz novamente, e cerca de 20 minutos depois eu havia cumprido a tarefa. Ele então diminuiu a altura da sua mão, estava bem próximo a mim. Esse foi o mais difícil, levei quase uma hora para conseguir realizar. Em seguida ele me ergueu pelo ombro.

- Abra os olhos e relaxe. – Eu os abri. – Agora quero que tente expandir o cosmo de forma controlada e firme.

Ao contrário do que eu imaginei a visão não foi um grande auxiliador para controle do cosmo. Pelo contrário, havia horas que eu gostaria de fechar os olhos. Mas concluí todos os exercícios que Shiryu havia me solicitado em cerca de quarenta minutos.

- Acredito que agora você tenha pulado a etapa de controle de cosmo. Quais as conclusões que você chegou deste treino, Daniel? – Questionou Shiryu.

- Honestamente... controlar cosmo é difícil à beça! – Nós dois rimos (Seiya estava presente, mas não olhava para nós.). – E que nem sempre algo que pode ser considerado como uma vantagem, de fato o é. Era mais fácil equilibrar a intensidade do meu cosmo de olhos fechados.

- Exatamente. Mas não é só isso... – Shiryu começou a caminhar em direção a Seiya. – Numa luta você deve saber usar o cosmo para não desgastá-lo rapidamente. Eu o elogio, acredito que você já tenha um poder de um cavaleiro de bronze, ou até mesmo prata.

- Sério?

- Eu não mentiria.

- Daniel!

O cavaleiro de Pégaso finalmente se fez presente. Ele não parecia muito feliz, com certeza algo em mim o incomodava, mas não sabia o que era. Shiryu ficava sempre inexpressivo com os impulsos de Seiya, acho que o cavaleiro de Dragão seja do tipo bem mais racional que Seiya. Um é pura serenidade e o outro é pura explosão.

- Quero que quebre esta pedra. – Ele me mostrou uma pequena pedra em cima de uma outra maior. – Com as mãos nuas.

- Quebrá-la com as mãos nuas? Isso é possível?

- Apenas faça. – Respondeu ele mal-humorado como sempre.

- Não ligue, ele está enciumado apenas. Seiya é uma criança com muitos anos. – Disse Shiryu perto do meu ouvido.

- Repita isso! – Gritou Seiya.

Eu os ignorei e me aproximei da pedra, tentando golpeá-la. Usei toda minha força, mas minha mão apenas sangrou com o ataque mal-sucedido. Eu sentia a mão pulsar, com uma forte pontada de dor, mas parecia ter me acostumado com aquilo. Fiz apenas uma careta, olhando para os dois cavaleiros em busca de alguma ajuda.

- Hunf, ainda não é capaz de fazer algo tão fácil? Escute, as pedras são formadas por átomos, assim como o seu corpo e também o meu corpo. Assim como tudo aquilo que existe sobre a Terra e nas estrelas. – Seiya pega a pedra e a destruiu, esmagando-a com apenas uma mão. – Está vendo? Destruir alguma coisa significa destruir todos os seus átomos. Concentre-se sobre o ponto em que você golpeará, entendeu? Concentre sua força e seu espírito!

Ele pegou mais uma pedra e despojou-a no lugar da antiga que ele destruíra. Eu me aproximei novamente. Estava meio receoso, mas me fixei no ponto principal, assim como ele disse, ou seja, na pedra. Senti meu corpo tremer, como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por dentro de mim, em cada partícula do meu corpo. Era o cosmo, e pude sentir então que aquele era o momento de golpear a rocha. Com toda a minha força projetei meu punho para frente e, de modo surpreendente, fui capaz de criar uma enorme cratera no chão.

- Uau! Eu fiz isso? Mas como isso é... – Eu olhei pro meu punho, intacto, em seguida olhei para a cratera de diâmetro aproximado de doze metros.

Seiya também estava espantado. Acho que ele sabia que eu conseguiria, mas no fundo isso o decepcionava. Era como se pra ele eu quisesse roubar seu espaço, ou seu destaque perante o grupo. Mas eu estava feliz, consegui controlar meu cosmo e a dominar a minha força. Agora eu tenho um poder comparável a um cavaleiro de bronze. Não seria mais um peso, agora eu tinha meu valor numa batalha, ainda que não muito significativo.

- Parabéns Daniel, mas isso foi só o começo. – Um outro rapaz apareceu, ele estava com Seiya e Shiryu antes, era sério e alto. Estava acompanhado do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, esse foi fácil me lembrar pela cordialidade. – Sou Ikki de Fênix, serei responsável pelo seu treinamento a partir de agora.

- Você Ikki? – Perguntou Shiryu, um tanto incrédulo.

- Sim Dragão. Há algumas coisas que Alexandros precisa saber. – Era Têmi que apareceu sorrateiramente por trás de nós.

- O que mais eu preciso saber, Têmi? Não me venha com flores, eu quero saber tudo. Cansei de ficar sabendo as coisas por alto!

- Certo! Eu não pretendia aliviar nada para você de qualquer forma. – Têmi se aproximou e segurou a minha mão. – Você é Alexandros, o filho de Zeus. Você, Alexandros, é um Deus e como tal já nasceu supremo. Um Deus já nasce forte e inteligente, mas não é só isso. O fato de Ares temer você foi devido ao fato dos presentes que você recebeu.

- Presentes? Do que você está falando? Seja mais específica.

- Você recebeu três presentes quando nasceu. O primeiro foi de Athena, em homenagem ao seu nome, concedeu-lhe sendo como seu o Templo Taposiris Magna, que outrora havia pertencido à cidade da Alexandria. O segundo foi o de Erebus e Nix, que lhe concederam a obscuridade da névoa. E por fim, o terceiro e mais importante presente foi a de seu próprio pai, Zeus, que criou para ti Relâmpago.

- Relâmpago? – Eu sentia algo gritar dentro de mim, querendo sair.

- Sim... a Fênix Relâmpago.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Amsted: **Um treinamento bacaninha esse hein, o Dan se livrou da Têmi. Mas ela tinha que aparecer no final, né? Nem tudo são flores... xD_

_**Daniel: **Eu que o diga... T.T_

_**Têmi: **Ahhhhh, deixa de ser frouxo. Vambora, pagando 1000 flexões! Vamos lá, não faça corpo mole... um, dois, um, dois..._

_**Daniel*faznedo as flexões*:** Ela um dia ainda vai acabar comigo..._

_**Amsted: **Gente, er, os leitores, chegou o momento deles._

_**Dyonisius(Ou JP-Kun)****:**Não, hehehe... eu realmente não quero que você desgruda desse site!! xD Obrigado mesmo pelos elogios, espero que você goste cada vez mais, principalmente agora que os personagens mais conhecidos estão aparecendo^^_

_Continue mandando suas reviews de apoio que o autor aqui agradece! xD_

_**Dama Mary Potter****: **São sim, nesse capítulo vc verá os cavaleiros de bronze(o nome do capítulo), seiya & cia. xD Não se esqueça que eles aqui estão 3 anos mais velhos, ou seja, se passa 3 anos após Hades. Viva os Potter!!!!!!!! hehehe _

_Mas agora é sério, que bom que você gostou da história do Edwin, ele agradece com certeza pelo apoio, e quanto ao love pro Dan isso é algo que acontecerá também... mas pode ficar tranquiila! E Têmi ainda é um mistériooooo... Obrigado mesmo pelo carinho e por acompanhar a fic, espero que goste!_

_**Ikarus-Sama****: **É do jeito que você é sabia que mataria a charada logo, você sempre mata as minhas charadas T.T Mas isso é bom, sinal de que vc não deixou passar nenhum detalhe, hehehe. Você é realmente grande fã da Têmi, ela agradece(até pq tem mtos que podem a odiar pelo seu jeito mais explosivo e mandão) E sim, eu sou mto atento a cronologia, até mesmo o lance "já existia computador na época?", "e-mail?", "Quais os meios de transporte comuns da época?", enfim, como era a vida e tentar associar com a série, e tentar não perder no tempo e deixar as coisas no ar sem nenhum sentido._

_Que bom que notou isso!!!^^ Continue acompanhando hein..._

_**Dréinha-Sama****: **Seus coments são 10, nesse capítulo o Dan já está se sentindo até melhor né, isso realmente dá mais alívio. Isso emsmo, cuidado com a Têmi... eu mesmo não me arriscaria com ela xD_

_Sim, o Ed é o predestinado da armadura de Dragão... eu sempre tive essa dúvida de "afinal, cadê o cavaleiro de Dragão Marinho? Deve ter algo diferente dos outros para ele não ter aparecido, né?" E acho que consegui abrodar um pouco essa lacuna da série. E sim, só podia ser o Shiryu(não escondo ser meu favorito dos bronze boy's) Esse capítulo esclareceu muito das suas dúvidas, continuo ansioso pelas suas reviews!^^ Obrigado por ter tido a paciência e ter me ensinado a mexer aqui, e só pra não esquecer: leiam a fic da Dréinha, Os Garotos, eu recomendo!_

_**Sumidos****: **Bom gente, acho que é isso... só pra não esquecer, quero mandar um super beijo para a nossa amiga ficwriter, fã daqui da fic(mas infelizmente está sem tempo, eu entendo) para a nossa querida Nala-Sama!!! **Parabéns Nala!**_

_Vane... eu tenho uma música pra vc: Não, não me abandone! Não me desespere! Eu não posso ficar sem você! ou então, Help! I need somebody, Help! not just anybody, Help! you know I need someone, heeeelp! Preciso das suas reviews, não vou cansar de dizer que sinto falta delas!!!_

_Aeryshu, saudades da sua review tbm... vou começar a cantar pra vc igual eu faço com a Vane, hein! hehehe brincadeira, eu começei a ler sua fic... mas to sem tempo mesmo, espero logo poder começar a postar... pelo pouco que vi já fiquei bastante interessado, viu?^^_

_Krika Haruno, cadê você? Eu vim aqui só pra te ver!!! Saudades viu? T.T  
_

.

_Aos demais leitores que acompanham, mas por algum motivo não psotam, eu os incentivo a postar! Não liguem de falarem o que pensam, de não concordarem... to aqui pra isso, melhorar pra vocês, e isso é mto improtante e mto legal tbm! É claro, só manerem nos palavrões que fica um pouco chato!! xD Brincadeira gente, obrigado por tudo! Grande abraço pra vocês!_

_Arigatou Gozaimasu!^^  
_


	12. Preparativos

_Em primeiro lugar quero pedir desculpas pelo enorme atraso de postagem. Faculdade e má administração do tempo, foi mal mesmo gente. Espero que curtam este capítulo que tem novidades, inclusive na narração. Abraços a todos e Obrigado!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 11**

**Preparativos**

Fênix, a famosa e imortal ave mitológica que tinha seu corpo coberto por chamas, que após morrer, renascia das próprias cinzas. Essa era a definição que eu sempre tive para a Ave Fênix. Mas quem era Relâmpago? Havia mais de uma Fênix? Nunca havia me perguntado de quantas fênix existiam e não fazia muito sentido haver mais de uma(já era difícil acreditar em contos mitológicos). Meu rosto transpareceu nitidamente a minha descrença das palavras de Têmi.

- Deixe-me lhe explicar Dan... – Ela revirou os olhos, procurando, talvez, pelas melhores palavras. – Esses presentes representam a chave para entender a raiva de Ares. Em primeiro lugar, você dominaria a névoa de Erebus e Nix, um poder tão grande que lhe poderia comparar com as forças de Hades. Em segundo lugar o presente de Athena, um templo na Terra, ou seja, uma parte do planeta era sua e, para piorar, esse templo representaria sua aliança com Athena. E por fim, o mais importante, algo que Ares sempre temeu, um poder maior que o dele...

- Ares não pode ser tão forte assim... – Fiz uma careta. – Ou será que pode?

- Bom, Ele é a segunda maior força entre os Deuses do Olimpo. Em terceiro vem Athena e Apolo. Você seria uma promessa de força superior a dele, principalmente formando aliança com Athena. Zeus é o supremo de todo o Olimpo e lhe deu uma força que tornaria seu filho tão grandioso quanto o pai, e essa força é a própria Fênix Relâmpago.

Novamente a história da Fênix. Têmi olhava-me com certa apreensão a fim de perceber se eu estava compreendendo tudo que ela me contava. Aos poucos Ikki e Shun se aproximavam de mim. Foi Shiryu que se colocou primeiro em posição de ataque, observando algo que se movimentava por detrás de algumas árvores. Seu cosmo se expandiu, todos olhávamos assustado para o Dragão, que logo diminuiu a intensidade do seu cosmo.

- Perdão, não pude deixar de escutar as escondidas. Têmis, desembucha logo, do que se trata essa tal Fênix? – Era Edwin que surgira do escuro.

- Eu não devo explicações a um servo inútil como você. – Têmi cuspiu as palavras com o máximo de nojo que poderia. – Melhor medir as palavras que usa comigo, criança.

- Não é hora para brigas! – Interviu Shun. – Por favor, Têmi-sama, continue com as explicações.

Ela apenas ignorou Edwin e Shun, voltando-se para mim novamente.

- O maior poder de Zeus, sem sombras de dúvidas, são seus famosos raios, como sempre foi retratado nas mais diversas pinturas. Seus poderosos ataques são altamente destrutivos, um poder realmente admirável. Pode acreditar, eu o conheço e muito bem. – Ela de repente ficou com o olhar baixo.

- Isso significa que a Fênix Relâmpago... – Shiryu pensava alto.

- Exato, a Fênix Relâmpago teria a mesma força que as forças de Zeus.

- Qual a diferença da Fênix Relâmpago para a Fênix de Ikki? – Perguntou Shun.

- A Fênix, um animal único muito forte e respeitado, nasceu das chamas de uma estrela classe O, e voou até o Olimpo, onde decidiu viver, em proximidade com os Deuses. Zeus, encantado pela força e beleza da Fênix, decidiu criar uma criatura semelhante. Com seus raios ele criou no mesmo molde a Relâmpago, dando de presente ao seu filho Alexandros.

Senti algo gritar em meu peito. Novamente tive a sensação de que algo percorria meu corpo. Era algo tão forte e intenso que, em um certo momento, meu corpo quase foi impulsionado para frente. Ikki agora estava tão próximo que pude sentir sua respiração no meu rosto (e isso me incomodava um pouco).

- Então foi por isso que Athena me chamou? Para que eu o ajude com a _outra Fênix_? – O Cavaleiro parecia não gostar da idéia.

- Pois é Ikki, sua ajuda é muito importante. E temos outro detalhe, não poderemos mais treinar no Santuário. – Esclareceu Têmi.

- Qual o problema? – Perguntei imediatamente.

- Ares não é tolo. Com certeza deve estar sentindo uma movimentação maior pelo Santuário. Temos um espião em seu grupo e isso nos mantém bem informados. Eu, Ikki, Shun e você vamos tentar despistá-lo, até antes de estarmos com tudo pronto.

- Tudo pronto para quê? – Eles queriam mesmo dar um nó no meu cérebro.

- Para o Torneio Galáctico!

- Eu vou com vocês. – Afirmou Edwin.

- Não me interessa quem Poseidon levará, contanto que Ele vá. Ainda não acabamos com seu trabalho de cosmo Daniel, será um treinamento árduo. – Têmi falava sem olhar para Edwin.

Caminhamos pela passagem de onde viemos na volta para o Santuário. Eu estava com bastante medo, mas não podia dar pra trás. Quero ver até onde posso chegar com os meus poderes. Eu agora fazia questão de ficar tão forte para assim justificar a raiva e o medo que Ares insistia em ter de mim. Talvez se ele não me perseguisse eu nem me importaria para tudo isso, não faço questão de ser uma ameaça para ninguém. Mas há algo por detrás de todas as atitudes dele, algo que vai além do próprio medo de ser menos poderoso que eu, só não sei do que se trata.

.

**Saori Kido**

Eu estava muito insegura, estou sentindo a presença de Ares cada vez mais próxima. Ele está no nosso encalço, mas não posso deixar que ele descubra nada, caso contrário, tudo estará em risco. E Alexandros, como estará? Julian nunca demorou tanto a enviar notícias. Já faz mais de três meses e até agora só recebemos cinco mensagens, o torneio está preste a começar, tomei todas as precauções e os cavaleiros de encarregaram de todos os preparativos pro Torneio. Mas eu não tenho como avisá-los, não sei a localização.

Algo em meu peito está me incomodando, o que deve ser?

- Senhorita Saori? – Um rapaz loiro e muito familiar apareceu no Salão do Grande Mestre.

- Pois não, Hyoga. Já não era sem tempo, como foi o treinamento?

- Excelente. Todos cresceram bastante. Confesso que não esperava tamanho crescimento do Kiki. As outras duas Amazonas estão a caminho junto com Marin e Shina. – Explicou Hyoga com bastante entusiasmo.

- June ainda não deu notícias?

- Não, e creio que ela não participará do Torneio.

- É uma pena... – Estava insegura e então cruzei os braços em cima das pernas.

Estava anoitecendo e nada das amazonas. Quanto tempo se passou, depois de tantas perdas, o número de cavaleiros diminuiu bastante. Desde que houve o período de paz, após Hades e Apollo, criei uma base na fundação Kido responsável pela busca das armaduras que se perderam. Ainda bem que o jovem Kiki desenvolveu sua técnica para o concerto de armaduras.

O dia passou tão depressa que nem percebi que já estava de madrugada. Resolvi abandonar os papéis com os relatórios da fundação e descansar. Cheguei aos meus aposentos e então me olhei brevemente no espelho. Era a mesma Saori Kido de sempre...

Não!

Eu estava diferente, meus olhos estavam vermelhos. Meu cabelo tão negro como as profundezas do reino de Hades, e meu rosto... estava tão pálido, mas ainda podia ver meus olhos vermelhos como sangue. Como todo sangue que foi derramado em nome de Athena. Logo meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Meu rosto ficou manchado com o sangue que escorria de meus olhos, representavam o sangue derramado pelos cavaleiros.

Os _meus_ Cavaleiros! Mortos em combate, para me defender.

- Nããão! – Meu grito assustou Hyoga que passava pelo corredor e escancarou a porta do meu quarto.

- Tudo bem Saori? – Sua voz era de aflição e seus olhos buscavam a presença de algum inimigo.

Eu estava ofegante. Não distinguia muito bem o rosto do Hyoga. Passei a manga do meu vestido para enxugar o meu rosto molhado, eu estava tremendo muito. Meus nervos pareciam bastante abalados, nunca perdi tanto o controle. Olhei novamente o espelho e eu estava normal, com os mesmos cabelos arroxeados e tudo parecia comum. Não havia mais sangue, só lágrimas, para o meu alívio. Caí de joelho e Hyoga aproximou-se para me ajudar a levantar.

- Saori o que houve com você? – Ele parecia estar seguro de que não havia mais ninguém ali.

- Sim, eu estou bem... foi só uma sensação esquisita, me desculpe. – Olhei no fundo dos olhos do Cisne e coloquei minha mão em seu ombro. – Está tudo bem, pode ir agora.

- Tem certeza?

- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. – Sorri, de forma um pouco forçada.

O cavaleiro foi embora e então deitei na cama, mas não adormeci. Afundei-me nos lençóis e fiquei olhando o pequeno feixe de luz lunar que iluminava o meu quarto por uma pequena fresta da janela. Minha visão começou a ficar turva e sem perceber adormeci.

Um sino. Havia um som suave de sino. A imagem de um anjo surgiu na minha frente. Havia vários dias em que eu tinha pesadelos com os meus cavaleiros que haviam morrido em combate. Mas dessa vez era um anjo. Ele brilhava com uma intensidade grande que ofuscou minha visão por alguns segundos. Eu pude reconhecê-lo.

- Touma?

- Eu estou morto?

- Receio que sim... você morreu para me salvar.

- Você me deixou morrer. – A voz de Touma era de raiva e frustração.

- Eu queria te ajudar, mas eu não pude... – Eu tentei me justificar, estava ficando nervosa.

- Como não pôde? Você é uma Deusa... Você me deixou morrer.

- Não, eu não queria... – O sino tocou outra vez.

- Você é cruel Athena!

- Mas foi tão de repente, você se jogou na minha frente e... – Eu estava entrando em desespero.

- Você foi a única responsável.

- Não é verdade.

- Todos morreram por sua culpa! – O sino ainda tocava no fundo.

- Não!

- Você deixará todos morrerem.

- Não...

- Ele também morrerá... – A imagem de Seiya surge e o sino toca.

- Não!

Acordei e vi Marin olhando para mim por trás de sua máscara de Amazona. Meus olhos recaíram no sino pendurado na cintura de Marin. Eu estava suada, aterrorizada, e tremia muito. A visão da irmã de Touma bem na minha frente não era nada agradável, só reforçava o pesadelo que tive.

- Quer me falar algo? – Marin parecia preocupada, mas ainda era reservada. Eu gostava dessa sua característica.

- Obrigada Marin, mas não. Estou bem. Foi só um mal estar, eu garanto.

- Igual ao mal estar de ontem? – Indagou a Amazona.

- Como você sabe de ontem? – Mantive os olhos fixos em Marin, enquanto afastava o cabelo grudado no meu rosto.

- Encontrei com o Hyoga. Está tudo pronto para o torneio logo mais... Alguma notícia de Alexandros?

- Nada. E como estão Laila e Eva? Preparadas pro torneio?

- Sim, evoluíram bastante. Ao que tudo indica este torneio será um bom teste para os novos cavaleiros. Acho que estão todos bem nivelados, será um torneio e tanto. – Ela parecia um pouco mais cordial.

Levantei da cama, enquanto me atualizei do treinamento das novas amazonas de Golfinho e Raposa. Elas eram do México e Grécia, respectivamente. As encontramos logo do lado de fora do Santuário junto com Shina. Fomos então para o Coliseu, devíamos fingir que estava tudo bem e este torneio seria um excelente disfarce contra Ares. Quanto aos participantes Ikki, Shun e Daniel (a principal razão para a concretização deste torneio), eles mudavam tanto de lugar que não fazia a menor idéia de onde estavam, só restava esperá-los.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Amsted: **_Bom, vamos logo aos agradecimentos! Já fiz vocês esperarem por demais da conta... xD_

_._

_**Dréinha:** Bom, o Ikki é difícil mesmo ele falar mto, ele é do tipo mais quieto, eu acho... não sei, vamos ver como ele deve aparecer nos próximos capítulos._

_O Seiya estava com ciúmes da atenção toda voltada pro Dan. Vocês ainda não sabem, mas em 3 anos após Hades, a Saori tomando conta do Seiya... aquele clima de paz, sei não hein quem sabe o Seiya não tenha se sentido ameaçado pela presença de alguém tão importante como o filho de Zeus?_

_Bom a parte mitológica do Alexandros/Daniel foi inventada da minha parte mesmo, não existe esse tal filho de Zeus na mitologia grega de verdade. Eu me baseei em algumas lendas mitológicas, onde a saliva caiu em não sei aonde e nasceu não sei quem... ou então como foi com afrodite, onde o esperma caiu no rio e dali ansceu a Deusa. No caso do Alexandros, Ares, com intuito de impedir o pai a ter mais um filho, ataca e fere o próprio pai. O sangue de Zeus recai sobre uma criança que teria nascido morta e este sangue é absorvido pelo corpo que se torna divino desde então, anscendo daí o filho de Zeus, Alexandros._

_Espero ter explicado tudinho Dréinha-sama! Bjs e obrigado sempre!(OBS: Leiam a fic da andreiakennen, Os Garotos!)  
_

_**Ikarus-Sama:**__ Hehehe, bom fã da Têmi. Então... como expliquei pra Dré, se passaram 3 anos após Hades... estava tudo em paz. De repente surge o tal do Alexandros que eles devem treinar e toda atenção voltada para ele. Sem falar que em 3 anos será que rolou algo entre o Seiya e a Saori? Isso causaria ciúmes em qualquer um... xD_

_Eu quero mostrar que o treinamento para ele não será fácil, por isso tanta descrição... mas agora ele já alcançou um nível bom, treinando o tempo todo com Têmi, Poseidon, Edwin, Ikki e Shun, isso por três meses... no mínimo deve ter surgido algum resultado(lembrando da técnica da Têmi que acelera o treinamento)._

_Bom acho que é isso, valeu por acompanhar aqui e espero que este capítulo o agrade, o próximo já terá batalhas do torneio galáctico! xD(agora eu to com inveja de vc, suas lutas são incríveis! Leiam as Fúrias de Artemis.)_

_**Estrela Polar:** *_* Mais uma fã!!! Bom, desculpe a demora pra postar, mas como no inicio eu expliquei, a faculdade me consumiu e mto!! Mas espero ter mais tempo pra escrever... em Julho vou estar de férias vc vai ficar cansada de tanto ler, pq lá vou estar com tempo de escrever xD_

_Espero que esteja gostando da fic, e continue lendo, acompanhando e deixando um alô com uma review! Seu coment é mto importante, pode ter certeza!^^_

_**Krika Haruno:** huahauhauahuahuahau, coitado do Seiya(mas ele merece mesmo a surra xP) Nada, tem problema não... contanto que vc se comporte e comente sempre(brincadeira, é que a opinião sua e dos outros são muito importante para eu ter idéia do retorno que a fic está tendo, se está agradando ou não... etc.)_

_Mas eu tbm não gosto do Seiya não, hehehe... com o torneio galáctico tomara que ele leve uns supapos daqueles! xD_

_Bjs Krika, obrigado mesmo pelo coment!_

_**Dama Mary Potter:** Potter!!!! *_* Nossa, desculpa eu sei como os vestibulandos ficam loucos com o estudo(eu faço facul, se serve de consolo, qdo vc passar piora... xP)_

_O Seiya é um mala mesmo, mas ele tem os motivos dele coitado... o maior deles foi o fato dele ter nascido =P_

_Bom, o Dan quase chorou qdo viu que vc queria esfolar ele vivo... mas agora ele já treinou, vamos ver como ele se mostrará em combate!_

_Sério mesmo, eu fiquei mto feliz com sua review, obrigado mesmo vc não sabe como isso é legal!!_

_E é isso mesmo, pode falar mesmo... sua opinião vale mto e eu juro que vou tentar ser mais cruel com o Dan xD Brincadeira, mas vlw mesmo espero que vc goste deste capítulo 11, demorou mas eu gostei mto de escrever. Bjs e não esquece que eu te adoro! ^^_

.

_**Sumidos****:** **Nala-Sama!!! **Vê se arruma um tempo e dá uma passadinha aqui, o Dan-kun está com saudades de vc... *faz cara de choro***  
**_

_**Vane**... (repeteco)eu tenho uma música pra vc: Não, não me abandone! Não me desespere! Eu não posso ficar sem você! ou então, Help! I need somebody, Help! not just anybody, Help! you know I need someone, heeeelp! Preciso das suas reviews, não vou cansar de dizer que sinto falta delas!!!_

_**Aeryshu**, saudades da sua review tbm... vou começar a cantar pra vc igual eu faço com a Vane, hein! hehehe Bom a sua fic é mto boa, mto gostosa de ler... um mundo que sempre sonhei pra naruto, está muito legal! Pessoal leiam a fic da Aeryshu-sama! É d+! Vê se não some em menina!!! Bjs_

_**JP-Kun(Dyonisius)** vc está me saindo um belo de um sumido, só lê e nada fala!! Eu sei que vc leu... xD_

_To esperando coments seus tbm, eu sei que vc já me disse sobre o capítulo mas a review aqui é importante tbm! Grande abraço cara, continue dando sua opnião, pq ela é importante! Abração!  
_

_._

_Aos demais leitores que acompanham, mas por algum motivo não postam, eu os incentivo a postar! Não liguem de falarem o que pensam, de não concordarem... to aqui pra isso, melhorar pra vocês, e isso é mto improtante e mto legal tbm! É claro, só manerem nos palavrões que fica um pouco chato!! xD Brincadeira gente, obrigado por tudo! Grande abraço pra todos vocês!_

_Arigatou Gozaimasu!^^_


	13. Torneio Galáctico Parte I

**Capítulo 12**

**Torneio Galáctico (Parte I)**

Estava exausto. O poder de um cavaleiro é realmente fascinante. Quando eu poderia imaginar que um dia eu faria o que fiz? Ou que eu pudesse sentir a força tão intensa que habita dentro de mim? E que um dia eu poderia, de fato, me tornar tão forte quanto um próprio Deus (algo que na minha concepção só existia em contos e mitologias). Mas aqui estou eu, em plena Alexandria – Egito.

- Já é tempo, temos que voltar! – Sussurrou Julian nos ouvidos de Têmi.

Embora estivéssemos em uma distância considerável uns dos outros, eu podia escutar seus sussurros com determinada clareza. O cheiro também era bem característico dos dois. Eu sabia, por exemplo, que Edwin estava neste exato momento há cerca de dez quilômetros de distância da nossa localização apenas pelo fato de seu cosmo tão marcante se aproximando, além é claro do seu típico aroma cítrico, suave, aproximando-se da essência do pomelo.

Já não era de se esperar que em questão de dois ou três minutos ele já estaria aqui. Eu talvez fizesse em menos tempo. Uma característica que a minha professora Alexa de Educação Física jamais sonharia que eu pudesse possuir, velocidade. É claro que o Ed devia estar demorando mais pelo fato dele estar espalhando nosso cheiro para confundir os nossos possíveis rastreadores.

Como haviam dito, Têmi e Julian estavam com intenções de voltar ao Santuário na Grécia. É claro que não me incomodei com o fato, mas sentia que ainda não era o suficiente de treino. De fato eu estava tão forte como jamais sonhei em estar, muito menos num período de tempo tão curto. Todavia, ainda não era forte o suficiente para derrotar um General Marina (e o Edwin faz questão de lembrar desse detalhe).

- E então Dan, pronto para o torneio? – Indagou Edwin que havia chegado há instantes.

- Talvez... – Eu já imaginava o rumo da conversa.

- Que sorte eu não estar competindo, você não teria a menor chance! – Riu alto, em tom provocativo.

- Não tire tanta vantagem, da última vez você quase perdeu! – Fiz uma careta de resposta.

Nós dois rimos. Então foi a vez de Têmi aparecer.

- Meninos, já chega. Peguem suas coisas, nós já vamos. – Os longos cabelos de Têmi caíam sobre o decote da sua camiseta preta. Estava tão graciosa como se estivesse usando um longo vestido da mais importante marca de vestidos. – O que estão esperando, Ares chegar e nos matar?

Foi um processo rápido e em pouquíssimo tempo já estávamos na capital grega. Estávamos na subida do Santuário quando sentimos a presença de alguém. O cosmo era agressivo, estava preparado para o combate. Como eu era mais rápido, me projetei contra um enorme pilar e o destruí com meu chute, revelando o inimigo. Ou melhor, inimiga.

- Fui ingênua em acreditar que este pilar me ocultaria de vocês. – Ela usava uma máscara prata e tinha longos cabelos ruivos. – Não cometerei esse erro novamente!

Em frações de segundos ela golpeara meu rosto, arremessando-me para longe. Edwin aproximou-se da Amazona, acertando-lhe a boca do estômago com o joelho e rapidamente projetou-se no ar para golpeá-la nas costas com a perna livre. A garota caiu sobre os escombros do pilar que eu havia destruído anteriormente.

Levantei-me do chão e corri na direção dos dois. Ela já estava de pé quando cheguei com uma voadora. A amazona foi rápida o suficiente para tentar desviar do golpe, mas não para conseguir. Acertei-lhe o ombro direito e com uma sucessão de chutes no seu tronco, a lancei ao chão, destruindo-no em boa parte onde houve o impacto. Ela não havia se rendido, estava de pé quando a temperatura do ar começou a diminuir consideravelmente, que técnica ela usaria?

- Essa batalha termina aqui! – Um rapaz loiro interrompia a luta. Ao que parece seu ataques estão relacionados ao gelo. Eu já o vira antes, só não me recordo direito...

- Quem é ela, Hyoga? – Indagou Têmi.

- Não a reconhece de máscara?

- Eva? Conseguiu se tornar uma Amazona? – Havia uma certa comoção na voz de Têmi.

- "Iva"? – Perguntei, com meu forte sotaque inglês.

- Eva! E não "Iva"... – Ela veio na minha direção, fazendo questão de esbarrar em meu ombro ao passar por mim. – Tenho orgulho do meu sangue latino.

- Eva é mexicana, Dan. – Explicou-me Hyoga.

Meus olhos se fixaram naquela figura que já desaparecia ao longe. Aproximei meu nariz do ombro onde ela esbarrara, seu cheiro era inconfundível, do tipo floral, próximo do cheiro da baunilha... marcante, sem dúvida. Hyoga nos seguiu até o Salão Principal, onde Saori estava à nossa espera.

Saori estava tão bonita quanto sempre. Seu típico vestido, algumas jóias, o seu cabelo desta vez estava preso de lado, com um belo adereço de flor. Um rapaz jovem, não muito alto, mas com traços bem incomuns estava diante de nós. O mais curioso eram duas marcas na sua testa, arroxeadas, pareciam naturais... Havia uma espécie de caixa ao lado dele.

- Aqui está Srta. Saori, como prometido.

- Obrigada Kiki. Alexan... Daniel aproxime-se, por favor. – Athena fez um gesto com as mãos indicando que eu me chegasse mais perto. – É algo provisório. Esta será sua armadura a partir de agora.

- O quê?

Sem demoras a tal caixa se revela ser um Box de uma armadura. Meu corpo foi suspenso e então a armadura já havia se adaptado a mim, de uma certa forma ampliando meus poderes, ela estava viva e juntos tínhamos uma relação de troca cósmica. A Armadura era branca e dourada, tinha um círculo no centro do meu peito. Havia o elmo e o contraste do meu cabelo negro com a minha armadura revelou o quanto ele havia crescido, quase igual ao de Shiryu.

- Parabéns Cavaleiro de Prata, do Signo de Altar. – Saori sorri.

- Cavaleiro de Prata?

- Saiba que esta armadura já foi guardada por grandes guerreiros... Honre-a Cavaleiro! – Informou-me Têmi.

- Já não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui, então... Nos vemos em breve no torneio. – O rapaz Kiki desapareceu no ar, não era somente velocidade, que incrível!

Fui informado que em instantes estaríamos no Coliseu, uma arena próxima à casa de Áries. O torneio estava tão próximo e eu não me sentia nada preparado para ele. Se todos os guerreiros forem tão fortes e habilidosos como Eva e Kiki eu nem chegarei aos favoritos. Pelo menos terei que dar o meu máximo para vencê-los, mas disto eu tenho certeza que farei. Tomara que o plano de disfarce de Athena funcione.

**...Santuário – Coliseu...**

Chegando na grande arena, acompanhado do meu amigo Edwin, desejei ardentemente ser surdo. Os gritos de milhares de espectadores com certeza não ajudavam neste momento. Fiquei imaginando o que seria perder no meio de tanta gente. Perder para um cavaleiro, que não chega nem aos pés de Ares. Por outro lado seria um bom teste para medir minhas capacidades.

- Senhoras e Senhores. – Disse Saori pelo microfone. – Como todos de vocês já sabem meu nome é Saori Kido, presidente das fundações Kido. Estou organizando este torneio entre cavaleiros como forma de entretenimento e recompensarei ao vencedor um prêmio de 10 milhões de Euros. Haverá prêmios para os que ficarem em segundo e terceiro lugares. Pretendo oferecer ao vencedor um prêmio surpresa que só revelarei no final.

Os gritos, por incrível que pareça, conseguiram ficar ainda mais ensurdecedores. Alguns cavaleiros já se aproximavam, e também havia algumas Amazonas. Durante meu treinamento procurei entender um pouco do universo dos cavaleiros, descobrindo conceitos que eu mesmo tinha outra concepção dos seus significados.

- O nosso telão localizado em cima da arena decidirá quem serão os primeiros a se enfrentarem, então vamos aguardar. – Completou Saori.

O tal telão era acoplado no teto, lembrava aqueles dos jogos de basquete. Havia um X no centro de cada um dos lados do telão, permitindo que todos na tal arena de forma oval pudessem ver o que se passava. Rapidamente as fotos de cada um de nós começou a passar rapidamente de um lado e de outro, quem seriam os primeiros a se enfrentarem?

**...JABU X SHINA...**

Foi como ver um raio passando por mim. Shun, que estava ao meu lado, abaixou levemente a cabeça, parecia desaprovar todo esse entusiasmo de Jabu. A amazona de prata, Shina de Cobra, também já se fazia presente na arena. No telão as fotos dos dois deram espaço para vários marcadores, dentre eles, um cronômetro que marcava menos três segundos. Menos dois. Menos um. Oficialmente aberto à primeira luta do torneio.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo Jabu, seu sofrimento já vai terminar.

- Não subestime mais os Cavaleiros de Bronze, Shina... Você mais do que ninguém já deveria ter aprendido esta lição.

A Amazona se enfurecera com o comentário de Jabu e partiu para o ataque. Começou com golpes em ritmo acelerado, Jabu os defendia, provavelmente Shina estaria analisando a capacidade de esquiva do cavaleiro de bronze. Jabu não deixava por menos e contra-atacava algumas vezes. Um chute de Shina acertara Jabu que levou a mão ao abdômen.

- Não devia ter feito isso. – Alertou Jabu.

- Não me faça rir, você é patético.

O cavaleiro lançara-se ao alto, e com uma voadora perfura o chão da arena. A amazona só se deu o trabalho de desviar do seu golpe, sem menor dificuldade. Mais uma vez ele ataca, porém seu movimento é em zigue-zague, em grande velocidade, talvez para confundir Shina. Ela não vacila e escapa facilmente.

- Te peguei. Galope do Unicórnio!

Ela não conseguiu desviar do seu golpe em alta velocidade, pois o chão que havia sido destruído a impedia de se desviar sem cair ou perder velocidade, se tornando um alvo mais fácil ainda de ser atacado. O resultado foi que Jabu a golpeara com dois socos intensos, deixando-a tonta. Ela caíra de joelhos, e Jabu acertara-lhe um chute na cabeça, afundando a cara da amazona no chão da arena.

- Isso é muito desnecessário. Como ele consegue? – Falou Shun, que não olhava mais a luta.

- Essa batalha está sendo bem cruel. – Concordei.

- Toda a batalha é cruel, pois ela se torna o fim da esperança de alguém.

As palavras do cavaleiro de Andrômeda me confundiram um pouco. Todavia meu olhar retornou para arena, pois Shina acabara de prender o pescoço de Jabu com as mãos. O golpe da amazona descarregava fortes correntes elétricas que causaram certo dano a armadura de Jabu. Ela o arremessou e o capacete do rapaz se partira.

- Como ousa, jovem insolente? Pagará caro, sinta o poder de uma verdadeira Amazona de Prata! Venha Cobra!

Sua mão lembrava de fato uma serpente pronta para dar o bote. Boa parte da parte superior da armadura de Jabu fora destruída pelo golpe de Shina que cavara em seu peito. Ela estava pronta para usar o golpe que o nocautearia quando Jabu agarrara sua máscara.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Confundindo você. – Ele se desvencilha das mãos de Shina, empurrando-a para trás com um chute.

O objetivo era que ela pensasse que ele retiraria sua máscara, mas não era sua intenção. A batalha ainda não estava perdida para Jabu. O cavaleiro de Unicórnio mais uma vez parte para a batalha. Shina levara a mão ao rosto para ter certeza que seu rosto estava oculto, desprevenida, foi golpeada por uma seqüência de socos de Jabu.

- Eu não fiquei este tempo todo aceitando minha condição de cavaleiro fraco! Eu vim aqui para vencê-la Shina, e é o que eu farei!

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Prepare-se para o Golpe do Unicórnio. Raio Espiral!

Das suas mãos forma-se uma energia concentrada que se projeta em espiral, fixando-se na Amazona de Prata. O golpe é tão forte que partes da armadura de prata de Shina se racha e outras partes são destruídas. Imediatamente Jabu a ataca com o Galope do Unicórnio. Ela cai de joelhos ferida pela seqüência de ataques. Sua máscara rachada pelos danos que recebera, quebrou-se. Shina a manteve fixa ao rosto com uma das mãos e com a outra esticara para o alto.

- Estou fora.

- O quê? Ela desistiu? Só por causa da máscara! – Mostrei minha indignação para Shun.

- Não é só a máscara. Você já deve saber a razão delas usarem máscaras, mas elas valem muito mais para as amazonas do que simplesmente ocultar suas faces.

- É tão desnecessário, talvez ela pudesse ter vencido.

- Jabu mereceu vencer, por isso ela abandonou a disputa. O valor simbólico da máscara para nós cavaleiros pode não ser de muito valor. Para elas é diferente. Eu respeito seus motivos, não que eu concorde com eles, necessariamente.

- Entendo. Eu deveria ser mais atento ao detalhe que o outro não sou eu!

- Você está pegando o espírito da coisa... – O cavaleiro de Andrômeda mostrou um largo sorriso.

Saori anunciou o vencedor da partida, Jabu de Unicórnio. Eu estava confiante para lutar, esperava ser o próximo. É claro que não desejaria lutar nem com Ikki e nem com Shiryu, embora eu tenha percebido que Hyoga é muito forte. É claro que Shun não era uma boa opção, todavia o cavaleiro/mestre não era simpático ao uso da violência, com certeza desestiria se a luta ficasse muito danosa. Os novos gritos indicavam que os próximos lutadores seriam escolhidos em breve.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Amsted: **Feliz dia das Mães pessoal! Curtam muito este dia com suas mamães e/ou com aqueles que as representam no coração de cada um de vocês!(Isso foi até um pouco poético, xD)_

_._

_.  
_

_Bom, sem mais delongas(eu sei, to velho):_

_**Ikarus-Sama****: **Valeu, eu gostei muito de ter escrito aquele capítulo mesmo^^ Serve para dar uma posicionada na história, chega do momento de dúvidas, vamos começar a desvendar os muitos mistérios que estão por vir!_

_Como o Touma já havia morrido, e eu tbm gosto mto do personagem dele, resolvi colocá-lo. É claro que não era ele né gente, a Saori que anda meio biruta das idéias com medo que seus cavaleiros mortos venham pegá-la! XD Brincadeiras a parte, a idéia era mostrar como Athena está abalada psicologicamente com todas estas guerras! Não é algo que passa batido, de alguma forma foi marcante na vida dela... e como isso se reflete até hoje._

_Espero que goste deste capítulo... Têmi ainda é um mistério, vocês ainda não sabem nada sobre ela... eu deixei apenas que vocês tivessem uma provinha dela, mas ela é muito mais do que se revela.(+ mistérios no ar) xD_

_.  
_

_**Dama Mary Potter****: **Viva os Potter!!!(Saudades disso xD) Fico feliz que tenha gostado e saiba que estou torcendo muito pelo seu sucesso acadêmico! Já estou contando com você lá dentro da facul... vestibular é só uma fase. E olha, eu sei como é desesperador achar que poderia ter ido melhor, ou poderia ter estudado mais, porém isso tudo é natural. O importante é você aceitar tudo como vier, lutar sempre com o melhor que você tem e é isso aí... (uia, me senti um velho agora xD)_

_O Ed apareceu mais nesse capítulo, embora o foco esteja particularmente no torneio! Espero que tenha gostado... a minha primeira uta descrita nestes moldes de narração(espero que gostem) e é isso, se não gostar mete o pau! XD_

_Mil bjs!_

_.  
_

_**JP-Kun****: **Sempre dando aquela força necessária aqui pro ficwriter maluco(que escreve sobre cdz na véspera de uma prova de cartografia). Mas é recompensador, me faz relaxar, esquecer os problemas... e ultimamente tem sido bom esquecer os problemas e relaxar, nem que seja de vez em quando._

_Já dá um gás para entrar com tudo na semana! Espero que tenha gostado deste cap. JP, continue mandando reviews!(Se você ficar só elogiando eu vou começar a me 'gambar' xD)_

_**Krika Haruno****: **Ahhhhhhhhhhh que bom vê-la por aqui! ^^_

_Pois é, o início do torneio. E não é pouca coisa não, Dan sendo o cavaleiro de Altar, maior responsa! xD A primeira luta entre Jabu e Shina revelando que o Jabu não é bobo não, alto nível entre os cavaleiros! Espero que tenha gostado deste inicio... e continue com o carinho que o ficwriter aqui fica todo bobo! xD_

_Bjs Krika!_

_.  
_

_**Nala-Sama****: **Oooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww God! *momento dréinha-sama* Adorei, amei, chorei... tudo 'ei' com essa sua review(tão aguardada, diga-se de passagem)_

_Sério mesmo Nala, mega elogio pra mim! Gente leiam as fics da Nala, a narração dela é muito perfeita!_

_O Dan sofreu mesmo né... mas agora ele tá todo bom, ja´virou atpe cavaleiro de prata. Tá cheio das regalias com esses Deuses que o bajulam xD_

_Eu gosto do suspense de revelar tudo aos pouquinhos... e como disse pro Ikarus-Sama, a Têmi ainda é muito mais do que vocês imaginam que seja! Há personagens que vocês não sabem que vão aparecer...(adoro esse clima de suspense \o/)_

_Obrigado pelo carinho, não suma! xD Assim que passar minhas provas(tá acabando) eu com certeza lerei sua fic (tenho certeza que vou adorar)_

_Bjs Nalinha-Sama!_

_.  
_

_**Aeryshu****: **Obrigado mesmo por achar isso da fic, eu fico muito contente que você(logo você que escreve uma fic tão linda, adoro Sentimento Infiel) fale isso da minha fic. É uma grande honra!_

_Bom, como você colocou a review pro capítulo 6(parte7), não sei se você já chegou na parte da idade do Dan e do Ed... Eu explico, pq realmente... o Dan ainda é bem novinho, até mesmo suas atitudes tendem a revelar isso... mas até que o Dan está amadurecendo rápido, vai! xD Bom, você logo vai entender melhor sobre algumas questões referente ao Ed(poxa, ele e a Têmi tão ficando famosos, cheios de fãs... hehehe)_

_Obrigado por deixar seu carinho aqui, espero que continue aqui com a gente, não vejo a hora de mais da sua fic, Sentimento Infiel... galera, leiam!_

_._

_.  
_

_Agora o ficwriter tem uma reclamação a fazer com uma tal loira que abandona a gente, sabe... T_T_

_**Dréinha-Samaaaaaaaaaa!** Não me deixe só, eu tenho medo do escuro... eu tenho medo do inseguro, dos fantasmas da minha voz(Musiquinha - XD)_

_Loira, eu sei que você leu... mas agora é você que está fazendo suspense comigo! Já esqueceu que só eu posso fazer suspense aqui? =]_

_Sem brincadeiras, espero que tenha gostado e me fale por favoooooor T_T_

_E aproveita chama a dona **Vane** que também me abandonou! =/_

_**Estrela Polar** já tem dois capítulos pra você ler, continue mandando suas reviews(eu gosto tando... xD), espero que você esteja e continue gostando da fic e qualquer coisa que não goste, por favor falem... eu sei que tem muito ainda pra concertar!(Só não me abandonaaaa *momento empolGAY-me... já voltei ao normal*)  
_

_Grande beijo e abraço pra todos vocês, pros que continuam lendo, para os que não estão conseguindo... e para os que leem mas não tem coragem de mandar reviews tbm! Espero que vocês gostem, é o meu melhor... e se sentirem vontade de mandar uma review(nem que seja pra dizer um: eu estive aqui), o bobão aqui vai adorar e citar com certeza isso!_

_._

_Arigatou Gozaimasu!^^  
_


	14. Torneio Galáctico Parte II

**Capítulo 13**

**Torneio Galáctico (Parte II)**

O telão no topo da arena já anunciava o campeão da luta, Jabu de Unicórnio. O cavaleiro vinha em nossa direção, todo pomposo, felicíssimo pela vitória. Porém Eva apareceu, pisava firme no chão, parecia estar a um ataque de nervos. Quando Jabu desceu da arena ela o puxou pela armadura e o imprensou na parede.

- Qual é a sua? Tem que apelar pra vencer? – O cosmo da amazona de Golfinho estava se elevando. Shun fez como se fosse intervir a briga, mas refreou, permanecendo onde estava.

- Se toca Eva, isso aqui não é um treinamento... – Ele se desvencilhou de suas mãos, afastando-a levemente. – Numa luta real, vida ou morte, não basta apenas contar com força, mas estratégia, usar o que o espaço te oferece. Tem haver um pouco com sorte também.

- Acho que você está confundindo estratégia com covardia. Seu idiota... – O punho de Eva estava erguido e, o que em breve seria um soco, foi interrompido pelas mãos de Shina.

- Já basta. Ele tem razão!

- O que você disse, Shina-Sensei? – Espantou-se Eva.

- Você acha que um espectro de Hades seria cordial dizendo: "Me desculpe, mas vou arrancar sua cabeça"?! Ele a arrancaria na primeira oportunidade.

As palavras de Shina me deixaram meio tonto. Pelo visto Eva também ficara desorientada e, pela falta de argumento e ego gigantesco, apenas se afastou dos demais. Shina parecia ter reconhecido o erro, o que de fato a fizera perder a batalha. Ela virou a cabeça para o alto, era o telão que começara a sortear os próximos competidores.

- Serão quantas batalhas no total? – Perguntei a Shun.

- Serão oito batalhas. Este ano está mais organizado que o último torneio, era uma confusão.

Os gritos chamaram nossa atenção. A nova batalha deste torneio seria entre novatos no torneio...

**...LAILA X KIKI...**

Murmúrios envolviam esses dois novatos. Laila, uma bela e elegante amazona, natural da Grécia. Seus cabelos opacos eram ondulados e não muito compridos. Sua armadura era de vermelho intenso, possuía detalhes em prata. Esta amazona de Bronze fora treinada pelas próprias Shina e Marin. Em contrapartida, Kiki era um jovem cavaleiro pertencente a um ramo da raça humana aparentemente perdido. Possuía dois sinais em sua testa e tinha excelentes capacidades telecinéticas. Recentemente havia se tornado um cavaleiro de bronze, protegendo a armadura de Buril, de cor branca e maiores detalhes em azul e dourado. Como parte da sua armadura havia algumas ferramentas, mas eu não sabia se era usada para o combate. Este mesmo cavaleiro fora treinado pelo poderoso antigo cavaleiro de Ouro, Mú de Áries.

Era uma batalha de novatos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, de cavaleiros de forte significância. O jovem Kiki já estava na arena com seu teletransporte. Laila saltara direto para a arena, parando na frente de Kiki, podendo sentir sua forte respiração, que apontava o entusiasmo do rapaz. O cronômetro novamente partira do menos três até o zero, dando início a luta.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, não vou precisar arrancar sua máscara para te vencer! – Falou Kiki, em tom provocativo.

- Você não teria a menor chance de tal feito!

O cavaleiro de Buril sacara seus instrumentos dourados, que incluíam um martelo e uma espécie de cinzel. A amazona, por sua vez, já adotara uma postura de combate, inclinando-se pra frente. Kiki ergue o cinzel e, na parte de trás dele, acertá-o com o martelo. O choque entre os instrumentos produziu um som similar ao de um sino.

- Ah! O que você fez?

- O som emitido pelo choque das minhas ferramentas causa paralisia nos seus músculos, impedindo, assim, você de se mexer e... – Kiki se teletransportara. Ele surgira bem na frente de Laila, acertando-lhe um soco bem na boca do estômago. – Conseqüentemente você não pode se defender.

Kiki tinha um sorriso no canto do rosto. De repente ele sumira novamente. O Corpo de Laila se projetava para frente e para trás, girava no ar, mas não saía do mesmo ponto. Sua armadura já trincava em algumas partes. Para um olho comum, ou até mesmo para um cavaleiro mediano, era quase impossível visualizar Kiki. Eu mesmo tinha vezes que não o via, mas ele estava lá. Com inúmeros teletransportes, ele atacava com toda fúria a amazona.

- A brincadeira acabou. – O cosmo de Laila brilhara intensamente, tom vermelho reluzente, e ela recuperou os movimentos, segurando o punho de Kiki em pleno ar.

- Conseguiu se desfazer do efeito do meu ataque, muito bom!

Laila retribuiu com um chute bem no rosto de Kiki, antes mesmo de caírem no chão. Kiki até tentou usar seus poderes telecinéticos para se proteger do impacto da queda, mas o golpe de Laila havia sido muito intenso. Ela também não conseguira ficar de pé quando caiu, mas rapidamente se ergueu, sem muitos danos.

- Agora eu não vou pegar mais leve. – Kiki limpava a mancha de sangue que escorrida da parte inferior de seu lábio.

- Não estava usando seu poder total? – A amazona parecia espantada. – Não me interessa, eu também tenho golpes secretos.

A temperatura na arena começou a baixar. O termômetro no telão confirmava isso, para os que ainda tinham alguma dúvida. Hyoga parecia não se espantar muito com isso. Kiki tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada para o estranho ataque de Laila. Eu não conseguia ver solução para a amazona, pois, com poderes telecinéticos, era quase impossível acertar algum golpe no cavaleiro de Buril.

- Sinta o poder de Apolex, a raposa polar. – Dessa vez a queda da temperatura foi muito brusca, nunca havia sentido tanto frio. A arena estava diferente, estava com um brilho azulado. – Raposa-do-Ártico! Congele!

Uma raposa branca surgira do punho de Laila. O estranho foi que a amadura de Laila estava Albina, belíssima, assim como a raposa conjurada por ela. Antes mesmo que Kiki pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, intensas luzes, de várias cores, surgiram na arena lembrando uma Aurora Boreal ou Polar. Era a vez de Kiki estar paralisado. Com saltos rápidos graciosos sobre as luzes, a raposa salta sobre Kiki, como se não houvesse nenhum obstáculo, perfurando o corpo do cavaleiro de Buril. O mais fascinante desse golpe é que é tudo um processo muito rápido.

- Até mesmo para ataques telecinéticos é preciso um movimento específico para realizá-lo, percebi isso enquanto me atacava usando do seu teletransporte.

Kiki estava congelado. As luzes ainda brilhavam no palco de combate, ele estava sem opção de escapar. Laila conseguira um feito brilhante, impedindo os ataques telecinéticos de Kiki, congelando seu adversário. O corpo de Kiki estava em tons azulados, era possível ver a camada de gelo sobre seu corpo, que ganhava cada vez mais espessura.

- É o fim, a vitória é minha.

Todos já aplaudiam a amazona. Até mesmo o cavaleiro de Cisne percebera o grande feito de Laila. Entretanto, havia algo errado. O cosmo de Kiki não se alterara desde que fora congelado. Qualquer cavaleiro que tivesse sido atingido por um golpe desses revelaria um enfraquecimento não apenas físico, mas no próprio cosmo. A luta ainda não havia chegado ao seu final.

- Contando vitória antes do tempo? – Kiki havia partido o gelo que o prendia e estava meio cambaleante atrás de Laila.

- Como você escapou? – Ela agora o encarava. – Veja seu estado, mal se agüenta em pé!

- Confesso que seu golpe causou grandes danos em mim e na minha armadura, foi um ataque inteligente, parabéns! Mas o final já foi decidido...

Com um movimento de mãos, erguendo-as para o alto, ele concentra boa parte do seu cosmo. Em seguida trás para perto do peito. Os fragmentos que se desprenderam da armadura de Buril após ser congelado, aos poucos foi se aproximando do corpo de Kiki. Sua armadura brilhava a ponto de deixar quase todos sem visão, até mesmo nós cavaleiros que assistíamos a luta.

- Restauração Cósmica! – O processo aprecia meio demorado, Kiki e sua armadura pareciam se revitalizar.

- Eu não vou permitir. – Laila, percebendo o que acontecia, teve seu corpo envolto por chamas.

A temperatura que antes estava bem abaixo de zero grau Celsius, agora subia de forma assustadora. Foi um pico tão rápido que alguns chegaram a passar mal, talvez por choque térmico, sendo assistidos pelos médicos que já circundavam o local, preparados para isso. A armadura dela voltara ao tom avermelhado, agora mais intenso. Seu punho estava em chamas, o cosmo concentrado e, para impedir a recuperação de Kiki, avança sobre o cavaleiro.

- Sina a chama da raposa, Ataque da Vulpes Vermelha!

- O que, ela controla gelo e fogo? – Eu estava boquiaberto para Shun, que apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Dessa vez a raposa que surgira estava envolta em chamas. Ainda mais rápida que a raposa polar, o golpe de Laila interrompera a recuperação de Kiki, causando-lhe muitos danos. O ataque de Laila, a tal raposa, parecia prender os dentes em Kiki, enquanto o fogo começava a envolvê-lo também. O cavaleiro de Buril não poderia mais se restaurar, pois seria alvo fácil. Interrompendo sua técnica, ele se teletransporta, fugindo do golpe da adversária.

- Prepare-se! Extinção Estelar!

Vários feixes luminosos atacam e atingem a amazona, quebrando partes de sua armadura, arremessando-a para o alto da arena, deixando-a cair bem com centro, perfurando o palco. O golpe de Kiki abalara a amazona que levanta e quase cai. Kiki apenas a observa se levantar, ainda com o cosmo aceso. Ela se ergue e contra-ataca o cavaleiro com o ataque da Vulpes Vermelha. Kiki não se move. A raposa se aproxima, mas é impedida de acertar o cavaleiro.

- Essa é a famosa...

- Parede de Cristal! – O ataque de Laila foi refletido, e as chamas da raposa a atingiram.

- Esse é o fim... – Kiki concentra todo seu cosmo, preparava mais um ataque. – Poeira das Estrelas!

Mais um ataque original de Kiki. Pequenos grãos de poeira flutuam em torno do cavaleiro, emitindo uma luz intensa, e ao esticar a mão, a poeira ataca Laila como uma chuva de Meteoros, direcionada a um único ponto. O ataque é avassalador não dando chances para a Amazona. A forte explosão do golpe de Kiki deixara Laila no chão. Ela tentou se levantar, mas não conseguira, seu cosmo demonstrava níveis muito baixos. Agora era oficial, a vitória era de Kiki.

Rapidamente o cavaleiro de Buril e alguns médicos do local se aproximaram da Amazona, para curá-la e restaurar sua armadura. Shun me contou que Kiki foi muito importante para Athena nesses últimos tempos. Ele foi o principal responsável em achar as armaduras que haviam desaparecido e consertá-las. Era por essa razão que As fundações Kido haviam colocado filiais por todo Mundo, não com uma visão capitalista, mas como bases na busca das armaduras.

- E como ele aprendeu a consertar armaduras? – Perguntei a Shun, ainda muito curioso sobre o assunto.

- Mú havia ensinado algumas noções básicas. O curioso Kiki também descobrira um velho pergaminho Lemuriano, do seu povo de origem, escondido pelo próprio Shion em Jamiel. Segundo Kiki, todos as informações estavam ali, inclusive sobre a formação dos golpes. Shion foi um que desenvolveu suas técnicas a partir dos aprendizados contidos no tal pergaminho.

- Nossa, que incrível!

- O pergaminho foi confiscado por Athena. Shion era o responsável pela proteção do pergaminho, foi ele que o escondeu, mas após sua morte era muito arriscado deixar o pergaminho lá... Poderia cair em mãos erradas. Embora tenha o mito de que só o povo Lemuriano possa decifrar o que está escrito.

Eu apenas concordei. De uma certa maneira me sentia tão inferior. É claro que eu tinha algumas estratégias na cabeça, mas contra guerreiros como a Laila e o Kiki, eu não teria muita convicção de vitória. Acho que eu mesmo estava colocando muita pressão pra cima de mim. Se Edwin ou Têmi estivessem aqui, já estariam dando bronca em mim, com certeza.

- Algum problema? – Era Edwin, surgindo de surpresa.

- Ai! Pô Edwin, eu estava distraído... – Dei um soco de leve em seu ombro.

- Não fique. Se você ficar distraído assim vai perder na primeira rodada.

- Nossa, obrigado pelo incentivo! Eu já estou me sentindo super confiante depois dessas suas palavras de apoio!

- Por nada!

- Você sabe que não podia estar aqui, não é? – Brinquei com ele.

- Eu não li o formulário...

Nós rimos um pouco, depois ficamos atentos à reação da platéia em relação à movimentação do telão. Ed me falou que os médicos foram bem rápidos e que não houve muito problema. Ele também disse que Saori acionou o isolador termo-físico entre a arena e a platéia. Assim a camada protetora os protegeria de mudanças de temperatura ou qualquer ataque.

- Naturalmente ela sabia que algo do tipo poderia acontecer, mas não sabia que o nível das lutas seria tão alto. A substituição do palco de batalha já se deu em cada luta que ocorreu até agora. Pelo menos já estava tudo estruturado para esse tipo de problema.

- Edwin, preciso falar com você. – Ikki surgira de repente por trás de nós.

Os dois se afastaram. Falavam em murmúrios, que até mesmo meus ouvidos mais aguçados não conseguiam entender. Pude ver os dois observando a platéia. Ikki parecia não ligar para todo o evento e, diferente dos demais, não deu importância à luta tão empolgante que ocorrera há poucos instantes. O rosto de Edwin se retorceu, ele parecia irritado. Veio na minha direção pisando firme.

- Ele não devia estar aqui...

Edwin passara direto por mim, que fiquei sem entender nada. Ikki se aproximou de mim, não desviando os olhos da platéia. Olhei na mesma direção e um ser me deixou intrigado. Era um rapaz ruivo, cabelo opaco. Não conseguia distinguí-lo muito bem, pois estava usando uma capa bastante incomum, de tom amarronzado quase preto. Pensei em falar alguma coisa, mas me calei ao observar que os outros dois participantes já haviam sido escolhidos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

_**Amsted: **Ufa! Mais um capítulo concluído!! *-*_

_Quero agradecer a todos inicialmente por me incentivarem a escrever esta fic, que se tornou algo muito importante pra mim. Ontem foi o dia do Geógrafo(29/05) e daqui a dois dias será meu aniversário!! xD_

_Estou muito feliz de poder expor isso aqui, com pessoas que gosto verdadeiramente. Não são só pessoas que curtem cdz, que estão curtindo essa minha história... mas eu considero essa relação que há entre nós uma boa amizade, aberta a opiniões e de pessoas que tem muito em comum! Obrigado a todos vocês!(Desabafo do FicWriter... =])_

_.  
_

_**Dama Mary Potter: **Viva os Potter! Bom, o Ed não apareceu mto... afinal ele não lutará no torneio... mas espero que tenha gostado dessa nova luta, eu gostei mto de escrever... bati a cabeça pra deixá-la mais importante, acho que to começando a melhorar neste quesito^^_

_Ai, ai... 38 dias (bom, na data de hj eu diria 18 dias T_T)_

_Boa Sorte... vai com calma, não precisa se afobar... vai dar tudo certo!(vai pro mim, eu fiz e passei... \o/)_

_Neste capítulo também fala sobre a Shina e Jabu... bom, tem mta gente que queria a shina ganhando, mas... =/_

_Obrigado menina... bjs!_

_._

_**Ikarus-Sama: **hehehehe, adoro deixar os outros na curiosidade... xD_

_Dessa vez a Têmi não apareceu... mas no período do torneio o foco são nos outros participantes! Mas jajá ela aparece \o/_

_É você não foi o único a preferir a Shina como a vencedora! Mas eu acho que o Jabu fez o que ele pôde, além do mais eu quero mostrar que os demais cavaleiros de bronze que pouca participação tiveram na série, ganhando mais destaque aqui na fic!_

_Essa luta eu acho que foi um pouco mais empolgante, de fato a outra ficou mto pequena... mas valew pelas dicas, eu vou procurar seguí-las!!!_

_(Além é claro das suas fics, que tem lutas incríveis! Leiam pessoal!)_

_Abraços_

_._

_**Dréinha: **Bom, é referente ao capítulo 11, mas vamos nessa... xD_

_Pois é... neste capítulo já se passaram duas batalhas do torneio galáctio! Acho que está acontecendo vários acontecimentos empolgantes, pena que nenhuma mulher não tenha passado pra próxima fase ainda... Posso revelar que teremos lutas que vão emxer com a idéias de vcs!!!(acho que a principal é a com o seu ikki) *-*_

_Enfim, sem spoiler... _

_Pois é... sonhando com Touma(ou melhor tendo pesadelo) e acorda e dá de cara com a irmã dele! Justamente pra ficar mais horrível possível =D_

_Ok, fui meio mau com ela... Mas talvez eu recompense com um romance dela com o Seiya, quem sabe! Quem sabe não... (mistério... *-*)_

_Bom espero que goste destes capítulos Dré!_

_Mil bjs!_

_._

_**Estrela Polar: **Estrela Polar!!!!!! o/_

_Que bom que gostou do capítulo... talvez vc goste ainda mais deste daqui! A luta está um pouco mais emocionante que a do capítulo passado!_

_Bom, a Shina foi eliminada do torneio... podem aproveitar a raiva do jabu para que ele perca na próxima fase \o/_

_Vamo dá um pontapé nesse pangaré! xD_

_Continue lendo e apreciando... _

_Bjs!_

_._

_**Krika Haruno: **O oponente do Daniel é um segredo..._

_Embora todas as lutas já tenham sido devidamente arquitetadas na minha cabeça, prefiro não fazer nenhum Spoiler..._

_Mas imaginem Daniel x Ikki? ou Daniel x Shiryu? *-*_

_Mas quem sabe???(Ok, eu sei... hehehe)_

_Espero que tenha gostado desta luta entre Kiki e Laila... vocês poderão conhecê-los um pouco mais, principalmente a Laila(amazona nova criada por mim)! Continue lendo krika, adoro suas reviews!^^_

_Bjs_

_._

_**JP-Kun: **Mais uma vez muito obrigado... acho que esta luta você vai gostar mais ainda!_

_É sempre bom contar com as mensagens de apoio, portanto nunca deixe de comparecer!_

_O ficwriter agradece \o/_

_Além é claro do fato que daqui a pouco é meu niver... xD_

_Abração cara e mto obrigado!_

_._

_Bom Pessoal, espero que continuem lendo, apreciando... divulguem a fic! Vamos trocar idéias, dêem dicas sobre quais fics vcs gostaram... assim a gente cria essa rede de amizade bacana e com histórias muito legais! Quem lê e ainda não posta suas reviews, não tenham medo... eu gosto *-*_

_hehehe_

_(Oh Good, vou fazer 20 anos de estrada dia 01/06... to velho =P)_

_Loucuras a parte...  
_

_Obrigado mais uma vez, abração a todos!_

_Arigatou Gozaimasu!^^  
_


	15. Torneio Galáctico Parte III

**Capítulo 14**

**Torneio Galáctico (Parte III)**

Por um momento pensei que meu coração saltaria pela boca. Eu tive a impressão de que jamais veria um olhar tão penetrante quanto ao do homem encapuzado na platéia. Foi por pouquíssimos segundos, algo quase que proposital, eu pude ver algumas feições de seu rosto. Era vazio de emoções, rígido, quase cadavérico. Senti um vento de ar frio passar por mim, deixando-me arrepiado. Era Hyoga que se aproximara, tentando chamar minha atenção. Ele gesticulava, mas eu não entendia o que ele queria dizer, estava um pouco fora do ar.

- É a sua vez... Sobe logo nessa arena!

- Hã? O quê?

Foi como se tivessem retirado dois tampões dos meus ouvidos. Cheguei a flexionar um pouco meu corpo para baixo, eram gritos histéricos advindos da platéia. Os outros olhavam para mim sem entender muito bem o que eu estava fazendo. Ikki era o único imóvel ao meu lado, observando o homem encapuzado. Será que éramos os únicos atentos à presença deste desconhecido?

Sacudi a cabeça para tentar arrumar as idéias na mente e me concentrar na luta. Quase caí para trás quando um grandalhão esbarrara em mim, rindo alto para si mesmo. Seu tamanho era quase o dobro do meu, embora eu fosse bastante alto. Este cavaleiro só podia ser uma espécie em extinção dos gigantes. Seus braços equivaliam ao meu tronco. Sentia-me um palito de dentes prestes a ser quebrado em pedacinhos por este grandalhão.

- Er, tudo bem... lá vou eu...

- Espere! – Alguém me puxara pelo braço. – Não a use!

- Mas... – Respondi inconformado.

Ótimo, além de enfrentar um cavaleiro deste tamanho, não poderia usar minha principal e mais potente técnica ofensiva. Aos poucos a estratégia de luta foi se formando em minha mente. Pensei em um ataque surpresa, embora ali não houvesse lugar para se esconder, ou seja, quase impossível quando se trata deste tipo de abordagem estratégica. Talvez devesse combinar alguns golpes, mas como deverá ser?

Havia pouco tempo para se pensar em uma estratégia de fato. Entretanto busquei na minha mente algumas lembranças dos últimos treinos que havia realizado com Têmi e os demais. Ao passar por entre as divisórias da arena, pude ter uma visualização mais detalhada do meu adversário. Procurei algum detalhe nele que pudesse ser falho. No físico ele parecia ser bastante potente, ou seja, seu foco deveria ser a força bruta. Analisando o cosmo, pude perceber que não era tão ameaçador no ponto de vista quantitativo.

Aos poucos pude detectar possíveis estratégias, como imobilizá-lo. Fazendo isso, sem nenhum ataque de cosmo à distância, eu poderia vencê-lo. O grande problema é: como imobilizar um cavaleiro experiente, de enorme estatura e especializado em ataques puramente físicos? Nesse exato momento senti meu estômago revirar, causando-me um pouco de vertigem.

Olhei ao meu redor e pude ver o público bastante agitado. Procurei não olhar na direção do homem misterioso, poderia me distrair e arrancar meu foco da luta. Experimentei observar o placar e vi marcado nele os nossos nomes, a temperatura do ambiente, o cronômetro... Exatamente igual às batalhas anteriores. Era o inicio da luta...

**...DANIEL X GEKI...**

Não havia escapatória. É agora ou nunca. Não passava pela minha cabeça a idéia de uma fuga. O grandalhão Geki já estava na arena, com a cara pouco convidativa, enquanto eu me erguia diante dele após ter adentrado no ringue. Seu sorriso malicioso era bem típico, não me surpreendia muito. O que mais me chamou a atenção foi o cheiro, era diferente. Não era um cheiro humano comum, lembrava-me uma mistura de cheiro de animal selvagem com madeira velha.

- Mas o que temos aqui? O jovem Daniel, a mais nova promessa de Athena...

- Acho melhor não me subest...

- Eu acho melhor _você_ não me subestimar. Vamos ver hoje se a experiência ganha do talento bruto!

Era estranho ver um corpo tão grande e pesado se movimentar com tamanha destreza. Com um movimento rápido de seu punho, uma força descomunal se criou no ar e se propagou através do ar vindo em minha direção. Por sorte consegui me desviar, mas o estado em que ficou uma parte da arena não era nada bonito. "Ele consegue projetar seus ataques físicos no ar, é impressionante!" Pensei.

O cavaleiro de Urso não desistiu das investidas, era bastante agressivo e rápido em seus ataques. Eu tinha que reconhecer que ele era rápido, porém era notório que eu me movimentava mais rápido. Afinal, desde o inicio eu desenvolvi bem esse meu talento. Embora Geki consiga contornar a questão do seu tamanho e peso, ainda assim esses são os dois fatores que o dão baixa flexibilidade.

- Não pode desviar pra sempre! – Seu soco passou de raspão pelo meu rosto, causando um pequeno corte.

- Prepare-se!

- O quê?

Uni as mãos e com os olhos fechados iniciei minha mágica. Meu cosmo emanava liberando e condensando a imensa camada escura que agora nos contornava. Era o momento de agir, Geki estava perdido e sem nenhuma visão. Eu sentia o poder do ataque crescer dentro de mim, chegando a ponto de me fazer expulsá-lo a qualquer momento.

- Essa é a _Névoa de Erebus_! – Eu ainda mantinha meus olhos fechados.

- O que você fez, desgraçado? Essa névoa é negra...

- Tão negra como a noite mais sombria... Qualquer movimento em descuidado ocasionará num poderoso ataque elétrico, fruto das correntes elétricas que percorrem a Névoa de Erebus. Se eu fosse você acabava logo com isso.

Ficou tudo muito quieto. Acho que ele entendeu o recado, será que desistirá? Embora ele não tenha visão alguma, no momento eu também não tinha. A Névoa de Erebus só permite que eu veja quando o adversário se movimenta, do contrário eu também fico na escuridão. Têmi, quando me ensinou esta técnica, disse que meus olhos se tornam roxos e que somente meu cosmo bloqueia os ataques elétricos, sendo uma técnica estratégica bastante eficaz.

- E então, se dá por vencido?

- Jamais! – Enfim, pude vê-lo. Seu corpo estava arroxeado, por alguns instantes eu o vi. – Maldição...

- Algum outro plano mirabolante?

Guardando a sua ultima posição o ataquei com dois poderosos chutes no rosto. Pude ouvir o capacete da armadura dele se partindo. Já não sabia mais onde ele estava. Embora possamos ouvir um ao outro, o som vem de todos os lados. Dizem que o escuro da névoa de Erebus é mais do que um simples ataque. Ela serve para confundir, aterrorizar, levar até mesmo a insanidade. Aos poucos, a pessoa atingida perde a noção de cima e baixo, da localização do próprio corpo, a certeza de seus comandos.

- Eu não posso perder assim! Aaaaah!

Senti o chão estremecer aos meus pés. Fui arremessado longe, batendo de cara no chão. Ou pelo menos o que restou do chão. Meu golpe foi interrompido, a névoa se dissipou e o grandalhão estava quase sem ar e forças depois de tamanho esforço para destruir a arena em apenas um golpe. Pus-me de pé, limpando o pequeno filete de sangue que escorria de meus lábios.

- Impressionante a sua força física. Desde o inicio me assustou. É justamente todo esse poder que ainda o mantém de pé... – Corri na sua direção com um ataque letal. – Colocarei um ponto final nisso!

Na metade do caminho eu desabei. Minha cabeça ia explodir. Não via mais nada. Forcei meus olhos a se fecharem, levei a mão aos ouvidos para conter a dor. Eu gritava com intensidade. Sentia meu ombro direito queimar com muita ferocidade. Por alguns insanos momentos quis me desvencilhar do meu braço, arrancar-lhe e, enfim, cessar a angústia e o sofrimento que sentia.

Eu caí no chão e me contorci. Não havia nada em mim, apenas essa dor e sangue. Muito sangue. Mas de onde eu estava sangrando? E mais, o que me fazia sangrar? Geki me olhava confuso, ele tentou se aproximar de mim, mas uma luz forte o derrubou. De longe parecia um ataque. Foi quando eu vi, por alguns milésimos de segundo, a mesma luz cravada em meu ombro, em forma de lança.

Tudo parou.

Não havia gritos, não havia luz, nem lança, nem nada. Até mesmo meu corpo parecia ter se acostumado com a dor, quase não era mais capaz de senti-la. Meu corpo estava ficando fraco, lerdo e dormente. Levantei, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo, percebi que todos pareciam bem agitados fora do ringue. Mas eu não conseguia ouvir a multidão. Meus olhos se fixaram num ponto exclusivo da platéia. Era o homem de capa marrom, ele olhava para mim. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente por detrás da capa, pareciam emitir um cosmo maligno e ameaçador.

Ele então sumiu. Seu corpo reapareceu bem ao meu lado, levando sua mão ao meu pescoço, enforcando-me lentamente. Estava frio, até mesmo a chama em meu ombro parecia ter se congelado, estava sem vida, assim como as feições do meu assassino. Aliás, não consegui ver seu rosto completamente. Queria poder vê-lo na claridade, perto de mim. Talvez fosse tarde demais.

Ele encostou sua boca até bem próximo do meu ouvido e, num sussurro rouco disse: _"Você... vai... morrer!"_.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

O que aconteceu? Onde eu estou? Isso é estar morto? Então eu falhei, não consegui me tornar um Deus de fato. Teria sido muito mais fácil se as Moiras tivessem me matado logo de uma vez, ao invés de me amaldiçoar. Foi apenas uma chance na qual eu perdi. A única coisa que eu queria ter visto era a cara do meu assassino. Eu também queria alguma coisa que parasse a minha dor de cabeça.

- Daniel? Você acordou? Você está me entendendo Daniel?

De quem será essa voz? Homem ou Mulher? Será um anjo, ou demônio? Como determinar o fim... existe o fim? Mas se tudo não acabou, se alguém mantém ligação com a minha existência, então não é o fim. Qual será, então, o verdadeiro propósito dos planetas, dos Deuses, da Vida? Eu quero respostas! Eu preciso de respostas.

- Ele está delirando?

- Eu não consegui ver o que aconteceu. Vou falar com Ikki e Edwin, talvez eles tenham descoberto alguma coisa.

Edwin... Ikki... Eu queria ter feito algo por vocês, me despedir pelo menos. Ed foi meu melhor amigo, me ensinou muitas coisas e me deu grande força durante meu treinamento. Ikki, embora tenha o jeito um pouco arrogante, é uma boa pessoa. Dizem que ele está mais maduro agora e que nos últimos três anos ele esteve mais presente na vida dos demais cavaleiros de Athena.

- Então é verdade que Luigi salvou a vida dos dois.

- A essa altura Ele já deve estar desconfiado de alguma coisa.

- Acredito que o rapaz conseguirá contornar a situação.

- E como anda a recuperação de Alexandros?

Minha recuperação? Eu não estou morto? Eu não consigo me mexer... Onde está meu corpo? Não posso sentir. Eu quero levantar. Eu quero poder abrir os olhos, mas não consigo. Não tenho forças para isso. O que eu devo fazer? Eu preciso me levantar. Eu preciso lutar! Lutarei pela minha vida, eu preciso viver!

- Calma! Calma! Não se agite tanto. – Pude reconhecer a voz feminina.

- Quem é? Athena? Eu não estou te vendo, eu quero levantar... você pode me ouvir?

- Sim, você está se debatendo faz tempo. Parece que enfim ganhou consciência.

Aos poucos a claridade foi invadindo minha íris. Estava tudo muito turvo, continuava sem distinguir as coisas ou o local onde eu estava. Reconheci que estava numa cama de hospital pelo som da máquina ligada a mim. Têmi estava lá, analisando-me atentamente. Duas enfermeiras a acompanhavam como guarda-costas.

- Nós precisamos ter uma conversa séria...

.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

_Yo! Como estão todos? Bom, eu demorei a postar, eu sei! Mas foi por uma desculpa bastante razoável: Faculdade. Mas enfim, adorei escrever esse capítulo, muitas novidades e suspense. Lutei muito para melhorar o portuga, deixar agradável a leitura!_

_Bom, vamos ao momento dos fãs:_

_**Ikarus-Sama: **Obrigado pelos parabéns. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo... Bom, como já explicado via msn(xD), o Kiki não tinha intenção de matar a Amazona, ele se especializou nas suas técnicas... além é claro de ter tido um grande mestre(Mu) e acredito que tenha a capacidade de controlar a intensidade do seu golpe. Eu gosto de usar o teletransporte, dá mais movimento e realidade principalmente se tratando de um cavaleiro com os dons de Kiki._

_O Poeira Estelar de fato se assemelha ao Revolução Estelar, mas a idéia era não fazê-lo tão poderoso quanto._

_Em relação a Amazona, o que eu busquei foi raças de raposas... eu achei interessante comparar a Vulpes Vulpes(raposa vermelha) com a raposa do Ártico, comparando com fogo e gelo... inspirado um pouco pel Hagen, confesso! xD_

_A figura da platéia teve a sua participação hoje... mais não foi revelado ainda quem é... *mistério (xD)* Espero que goste deste novo capítulo!_

_Abraços_

_**Krika Haruno: **Uia... vc tem poderes videntes? Não sei se é o Ares, mas com certeza alguém atrapalhou a luta do Daniel! O desfecho ainda terá sua continuação... falta esperar o que aconteceu de fato com o Daniel após todo esse capítulo... espero que tenha gostado^^_

_Bjs e continua aqui! hehehe xD_

_**Dama Mary Potter: **Obrigado pelos parabéns!!! *-*_

_Não fique magoada... não tenho anda contra as amazonas... ainda faltam duas lutarem, quem sabe alguma passa de fase? Aliás, não sei nem se o torneio prosseguirá, depois do desfecho desse capítulo!_

_Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo... e o bolo estava ótimo, só não guardei um pedaço pra vc pq acabaram com ele(snif)_

_Bom... bjs Mary!_

_**Vane: **Ui... ok, vamos lá!Prometo ser sucinto...  
_

_Sobre o **cap. 2**: SIm sim, eu tbm tava com a impressão de estar fungindo de ser uma fic... que bom que reparou nisso! E eu já sei, português não é lá meu forte.. xD_

_**cap.3**: SIm... eu sei que foi previsível. Mas eu não tinha como escapar disso... precisava dessa cena clichê, mas eu quis abordar em seguida como seria a reação de alguém que do nada descobre que tem tamanha relevância sem nem ao menos acreditar que tem. Que bom que gosta da Têmi.. ela é uma personagem importante e vem ganhando cada vez mais fãs *-*_

_OBS: Eu tbm gosto da Saori..._

_**cap. 4**: Essa é a das dúvidas... vamos nessa: **1- **O motivo do ciúmes do Ares será melhor explicado no futuro... no momento eu posso dizer que ele apenas não queria que Zeus tivesse outro filho. **2 -** Zeus não engravidou a mãe do Daniel... nessa parte eu quis retratar o que algumas vertentes mitológicas afirmam como, por exemplo, na Deusa Afrodite que surgiu após o esperma do pai ter caído na água. Neste caso foi sangue. **3 -** A mãe biológica dele era uma humana mesmo, mas o bebê já estava sem vida... assim como a água e o esperma foram o suficiente para formar Afrodite, o sangue e a carne foram suficiente para formar o Alexandros. **4 -** Bom, será explicado no futuro... o que posso dizer é que ele teme a aliança de Alexandros com Athena._

_**cap. 5**: Ai ai, pode pergar no meu pé... eu sei que não sou mto bom escritor. Mas eu tento... =]_

_Bom, em relação a demora... eu não quero ficar embromando muito, até pq tudo ficará muito repetido... cena gasta... eu preferi avançar um pouco mais para não cair na mesmice._

_**cap. 6**: Obrigado Vane!!! Eu sempre tive essa dúvida se era haver ou a ver!!! Como a professora do meu antigo curso jurou que era haver, então eu usei esse... foi mal... não erro mais!! E obrigado pelo elogio da fic *-*_

_É os dourados morreram sim... que bom que gostou da cena do Ed e do Dan, gostei mto de escrever^^_

_**cap. 7**: Foi mal pelo pulo... =/_

_Mas como eu disse, fiquei com medo de cair na repetição e no 'embromation'... Obrigaod pelo comentário, eu amo suspense!!!_

_**cap. 8**: Sua impressão está totalmente certa. Andei muito atarefado e, ao mesmo tempo, com muita vontade de escrever... quis fazer tudo correndo e acabei prestando pouca atenção na qualidade do texto. 4h 33?? Omg!! *desmaia de emoção*_

_*ressucita* Essa foi uma das cenas de toda a fic que mais gostei de escrever... a intenção era transformar em mais 'sombria' a fic... sair da fase 'eu não sei de nada'._

_**cap. 9**: Ahhhhhh... eu gosto do Kanon, tá? Ele não é mau... xD *eu sei, sou mto fã dele*_

_A relação do Ed e do Kanon vai ser melhor explicada sim no futuro... tenho planos já bolados para explicar: Pq diabos o Kanon não exterminou o Ed?_

_O Daniel era mto mimado... filho único... desde o início quis colocá-lo como um chato... ele não poderia deixar de ser chato logo agora.. mas ele é um personagem que vai evoluir aos poucos, acordar pra vida!_

_Obrigaod pelos parabéns e pelo carinho^^_

_**cap. 10**: Abandonar? Jamais!!! Preciso que puxe minha orelha apra eu melhorar!_

_Muitos reclamaram do Seiya... mas entendam que em 3 anos, sem guerra, imagina o que pode ter rolado entre ele e a Saori? Todo o foco dela no Daniel deve ter deixado ele mega enciumado... _

_Bom, como disse e até memso expliquei um pouco nesse capítulo... de fato ficou meio vago ainda... o Ikki 'amadureceu' um pouco mais, em relação a convívio social. Passaram-se 3 anos após Hades, alguns caracteres dos cavaleiros eu tinha a intenção mesmo de alterar._

_A questão dos presentes e toda a cerimônia que aconteceu será explicada no futuro, mas o que posso adiantar é que, ebmora ela fosse um bebê, o espírito de Athena poderia se fazer presente independentemente do corpo terrestre, assim como aconteceu com Poseidon em algumas ocasiões da série._

_Obrigaod pelos coments Vane... adorei! Espero ter melhorado nesse capítulo, me esforçei para isso!_

_Bjs_

_**Dréinha: **hauhauahuahauhauahuahauha.... só vc mesmo Dré!!*Saudades*_

_A shina não tinha grandes interesses nesse torneio... para ela tanto faz como tanto fez! Uma fã do Ed, assim como eu!! *-*_

_Que bom que gostou das lutas... a do Kiki e Laila eu caprichei, mas a deste capítulo tbm gostei mto de escrever... tem vários pontos que acrescentam os mistérios da fic... as vezes qto mais escrevo, mais eu tenho a sensação de que ela ficará gigante!!! xD_

_Obrigado pelso parabéns e pelo apoio Dré!! EU prometo por tudo que é mais sagrado que a aprtir do dia 13(Assim que eu entregar meu relatório) eu vou ler uns 10 capítulos no mínimo da sua fic!! Eu AMO sua fic Os Garotos! É MARA! xD_

_Bjs Dré!_

_**Aeryshu: **EU gosto mesmo de colocar pontos que parecem batidos mas podem ser discutidos mais a fundo, essa é mais ou menos a mensagem por trás da minha fic, que passarei no final... que bom ter te inspirado, me sinto mto honrado._

_Entendi... foi mal, é a ansiedade que me mata! Mas td bem... comente da maneira que vc achar melhor e não liga para as minhas loucuras!_

_Obrigado pelos parabéns e pelo carinho... QUal o problema de vc ser 3 anos mais velha do que eu? se ainda fossem uns 15 anos, até era compreensível.. mas 3 anos não é nada! *pisca*_

_hehehehe.... a primeira que ficou feliz vendo a derrota das amazonas... mas elas são fortes... perder não significa fraqueza. Obrigaod pelo elogio da fic... e eu to precisando que cantem mesmo pra mim... eu tava cheio de trabalhos e provas! Mas agora to mais liberado... pretendo organizar melhor meu tempo e mto em breve receberá várias reviews minahs, póde deixar!^^_

_**Gustavo: **Valeu guga pela força... vê se continua lendo... depois eu te ensino a postar aqui no ff(ponto)net, assim vc poderá colocar suas histórias aqui tbm!_

_Quero conhecê-las!_

_Super abraço!_

_._

_._

_._

_Bom... nossa... obrigadão pessoal pelo apoio, pelas sugestões e pelo carinho! Eu só tenho a agradecer a vcs... são vcs que mantém minha iamginação e bom humor em alta! Escrever para mim é quase como uma terapia! Obrigado, eu ganho muito mais com isso do que vcs podem imaginar^^_

_Bjs e abraços a todos...  
_

_Arigatou Gozaimasu!^^  
_


	16. A Princesa e o Oráculo

**Capítulo 15**

**A Princesa e o Oráculo**

- O que quer me contar? Eu... – Senti um leve enjôo e cuspi no chão uma porção de sangue.

- Não se agite... – Disse Athena, fazendo-me repousar novamente.

- Isso mesmo, fique parado aí. – Têmi foi bem explicita em sua ordem.

Deitei-me novamente. Estava tudo girando e precisei fechar os olhos com força para fazer as imagens voltarem ao lugar. Não tive certeza de quanto tempo estive lá naquela cama de hospital, ou o resultado da luta. A única coisa que me lembrava era das lanças acertando meu ombro direito e perfurando o gigante Geki. A voz do meu assassino soprando em meu ouvido como uma sinfonia fúnebre, calmo e claro, anunciando a minha morte.

- Você sofreu um ataque, Daniel. Ele sabe...

- Não Têmi! – Respondeu Athena, olhando-a com severidade. – Não temos certeza se Ares sabe do seu paradeiro. A lança que o atingiu era de um guerreiro de Apollo e...

- Nós sabemos e muito bem que Apollo está do lado de Ares, aquele cretino se tornou um maldito aliado Dele. – Ela se pôs entre Saori e eu, apontando-lhe o dedo como se a obrigasse a confessar alguma coisa.

Athena a fitou intensamente, recuando alguns passos, demonstrando um pouco de instabilidade. Depois ela se firmou, recuperando seu olhar confiante e alegre, dirigindo-o agora para mim. Sua pequena e bondosa mão tocava meu ombro dolorido, passando os dedos lentamente pela faixa branca que o cobria. Foi nesse instante que me dei conta de que eu estava sem camisa e com o ombro direito bastante dolorido e todo enfaixado.

- Talvez tenha razão Têmis. É claro que foi uma sorte Luigi ter aparecido lá e ter resolvido toda a situação...

- Luigi? – Perguntei, não me lembrava deste nome na lista dos cavaleiros.

- Falando de mim?

Uma voz grave e forte invadiu a sala. O homem que falara entrou no quarto, trajando uma roupa bem formal que me fazia lembrar das roupas que Julian Solo vestia. Era bastante magro, mas a vestimenta lhe caía muito bem, parecia ter sido feita especialmente para ele. Sua pele era pálida e seu cabelo era de tom arroxeado, assim como seus olhos. Eu jamais vi alguém assim, principalmente com aquele olhar tão intenso e ameaçador.

- Você me salvou? Como?

- Bem, eu estava na platéia e pude ver tudo acontecer claramente. – Ele me olhava com cautela. – Eu tentei passar desapercebido, mas acho que não me saí muito bem, não é Alexandros?

Fiquei um pouco constrangido, talvez estivesse vermelho. Eu poderia me esconder se não estivesse tão dolorido. Tinha uma estranha sensação de familiaridade com o rosto de Luigi. Fiquei sem saber o que dizer de imediato. Enquanto maquinava todas as informações que me eram dadas com grande lentidão, Luigi fez um movimento que me chamou a atenção novamente.

- Perdão, me disseram que você prefere ser chamado de Daniel, eu não o culpo... – Luigi abriu um largo sorriso para mim. – Caso não se lembre, era eu o homem de capa na platéia. Você pareceu bastante intrigado com a minha pessoa.

Eu estava assustado. Talvez mais do que isso, eu estava em pânico. Era ele, meu assassino. Estava bem diante de mim, tão claro como água. Mas não pode ter sido ele. Um assassino não salvaria minha vida, ou salvaria? Isso o tornaria o oposto de um assassino. Sua voz e cosmo eram diferentes. Não muito, mas não eram o mesmo que me deixava temeroso de longe, ou quiçá o que ameaçara me matar na arena, antes de eu desmaiar.

- Eu tive que aniquilá-lo completamente, mas não se preocupem, pois além dos cavaleiros, mais ninguém reparou que ele estava lá. – Seu sorriso se desfez e ele se voltou para Saori, ignorando minha presença. – Bom, eu diria que daqui algumas horas Apollo notará menos um integrante em seu precioso exército.

- Vá indo para minha sala, eu te encontro em um instante Luigi. – Saori tocou-lhe no ombro e ele prontamente se retirou. Após ter desaparecido, Athena voltou-se para mim. – Bom, Daniel, o que eu queria lhe perguntar era do quê exatamente você se lembra do ataque que sofreu?

- Nada, em especial. Quero dizer, vocês já sabem de tudo que eu sei. – Dei de ombros, sentindo um pouco de dor ao fazer isso.

Athena tinha um tom de desapontamento no olhar. Talvez ela soubesse que eu estava mentindo, ou talvez ela esperasse algum detalhe sobre o tal guerreiro de Apollo. É claro que o fato dele ser extremamente veloz, a ponto de apenas Luigi tê-lo notado e interceptado, era de amedrontar. Eu ainda estava inquieto pelas palavras do estranho cavaleiro esquelético que acabara de sair, ainda não conseguia acreditar.

- E como estão as lutas? Eu perdi? Quanto tempo eu estou assim, aqui nesta cama de hospital? – As perguntas choveram em minha mente quando me dei conta sobre o andamento do torneio.

- Bom, pelo fato de ninguém ter percebido nada além de um cosmo estranho e você ter caído após o Geki, consideramos você o vencedor! Além disso, já tivemos três lutas bastante empolgantes... Talvez a de Shun tenha sido a menos empolgante. – Respondeu Saori de modo gentil, enquanto eu a olhava como quem não entendera. Eu estava um pouco desapontado pela estranha vitória, como se não tivesse de fato vencido.

- Ele desistiu da luta. Foi logo após a sua batalha. – As imagens do pequeno Shun pedindo o término do combate surgiram de repente na minha tela imaginária. – Ele estava muito preocupado com você, nem sequer evitou os ataques da Amazona Eva, o que a deixou bastante irritada.

- Como se isso fosse difícil... – Eu bufei, pensando no estranho e bondoso ato do meu amigo Shun (acho que posso chamá-lo assim depois dessa).

- Ainda teve Nachi vencendo o Ichi e Marin derrotando o jovem Ban. – Assim como de se esperar comecei a analisar os cavaleiros que faltavam. A conclusão não foi nada boa.

Depois da obviedade do assunto, me encolhi um pouco. Restavam os cavaleiros que eu julgo como os mais fortes e os favoritos deste torneio. De uma certa forma isso aniquilaria a concorrência no futuro. Pégasus – Dragão – Cisne – Fênix. Só de pensar me fazia querer levantar e correr direto para a arena, afinal eu não ia querer perder um minuto que fosse destas incríveis lutas.

**Toc Toc**.

Saori relaxou um pouco os ombros e foi em direção a porta. Pelo que eu podia sentir, Edwin estava do lado de fora com alguém. Era um cosmo incomum. Não era agressivo como a de um cavaleiro. Nem tampouco era simples como a de um humano comum. Era intenso, quente, comportado e me deixava bastante inquieto.

- Vou deixá-lo com a princesa. Vamos Têmi. – E as duas se dirigiram para o lado de fora do quarto (Têmi com um pequeno sorriso no rosto), deixando-me sozinho.

Era claro que eu estava muito confuso. Por que as duas tiveram de ir? Quem era essa tal de princesa? Agora estariam incluídas na minha dose de mitologia as lendas sobre castelos e princesas encantadas? Após ter escutado uma reclamação de Edwin por não poder entrar no quarto agora, tudo ficou num silêncio bastante longo e incômodo. Pareceu-me uma eternidade, até que eu pude ver uma mão estendendo-se para dentro do quarto.

Por algum motivo que eu não sabia explicar, fechei os olhos com bastante força. O que eu temia? Parecia uma atitude bastante infantil. Após alguns segundos eu senti uma respiração quente em meu rosto e ouvi uma risada abafada. O som era do tipo confiante, não era sarcástico ou escancarado. De fato me senti mais corajoso em olhá-la, embora ainda não entendesse o meu súbito medo que me obrigava a não olhar.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim. – A voz era tão suave que eu abri os olhos instantaneamente.

Não tinha falas para a figura parada ao lado da minha cama. Perfeita seria uma das palavras que mais se aproximaria da sua descrição. Os seus olhos eram castanhos claros, quase no mesmo tom de seus cabelos ondulados, caídos graciosamente até as costas. Sua pele era clara, as feições delicadas de seu rosto davam a impressão de fragilidade à menina, como se ela fosse se quebrar a qualquer momento. Usava um vestido rosa claro, parecia ter várias camadas e davam a impressão de que a garota flutuava.

Seu olhar estava fixo em mim, o que com toda certeza me fez corar. Meu coração se acelerou de tal forma que era como se fosse saltar pela garganta. Era uma sensação tão intensa como as sessões de treinamento com Têmi e Julian. Eu sempre escutei sobre toda essa bobeira de coração acelerado e amor à primeira vista, duvidando de que realmente existissem. Mas aquela dor no peito era a prova mais que concreta sobre a veracidade de tudo isso.

- Perdão, mas há algo errado? – Ela me olhava com uma certa desconfiança.

- Não... Er, não... De forma alguma. – Me ajeitei com um pequeno esforço sobre a cama. – Você é...?

- Sou Rosa Maya Rodrigues, descendente de uma linhagem puramente asteca. – Sua voz suave ganhou um pouco de inquietação. Não me importava com isso, estava cada vez mais envolvido por ela e isso fez com que nossos rostos ficassem próximos. – Eu sou a última princesa asteca.

Ela estava tão perto de mim que numa súbita explosão em seu comportamento, suas mãos agarram as minhas com tanta força que eu senti um choque esquisito. Estávamos conectados, literalmente. Eu tremia e percebi que a menina revirava os olhos incontrolavelmente, era como alguma espécie de ataque convulsivo. Forcei para me separar dela, mas senti suas mãos se manterem firmes nas minhas. Foi apenas depois de alguns minutos que ela se separou de mim, caindo com força no chão, fazendo um grande estrondo.

- Rosa! – Sem me importar com o fio de soro que me prendia a cama, coloquei-me depressa em pé e fui ajudá-la a se levantar.

No inicio eu quase tropecei. Eu ainda estava um pouco debilitado e enjoado, mas naquele momento a prioridade era Rosa e eu não estava nem aí para minha recuperação. O ombro fisgou com bastante intensidade, mas fui capaz de erguê-la em meus braços e apoiá-la na cama. Pegando o botão que chamava a enfermeira, toquei desesperadamente. Nunca havia passado por uma experiência como esta na vida, era quase para-normal. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas estava totalmente branco.

- Não faça isso Alexandros. – Sua mão me puxara para próximo do seu corpo.

- O que foi isso que aconteceu? Pelo amor de Deus, o que foi isso? Você está bem? – Eu estava com a respiração descompassada.

- Eu não preciso de nada! Não me toca... NÃO ME TOCA! – Seu grito me fez recuar dois passos. – Perdão. Alexandros eu... eu tenho um dom...

- Dom? Pra quê, para morrer? – Minha voz saía esganiçada. De repente era como se a vida dela fosse de extrema importância para mim. O que era bastante esquisito, sendo ela uma quase-estranha para mim. Embora eu tivesse a sensação de conhecê-la de longas datas.

- Quem dera... – Ela fechara os olhos.

De alguma maneira eu falei alguma coisa imprópria para o momento. Quando a enfermeira chegou (com o olhar de desaprovação por eu estar de pé) eu a dispensei, fechando a porta com um impulso do meu cosmo. Rosa ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, suas feições eram alegres e um pouco confusas. Pude ver um pequeno brilho brotar por suas pálpebras. Uma pequena gota cristalina desceu pela sua face levemente rosada.

- Eu não queria fazer isso, foi um impulso tão forte que não pude evitar. Tenho isso com algumas pessoas. – Ela reabriu os olhos, encarando-me com um pequeno sorriso. – Eu entendo tudo que você está sentindo agora.

- Do que você está falando?

- Em relação a mim, posso explicar algumas coisas. Naturalmente você sentiu receio em me olhar, o que é uma reação normal que seu cosmo bem desenvolvido tem em relação ao meu, como se fosse uma manobra defensiva. – Ela se afastou um pouco. – Após me ver, você está totalmente tentado a me tocar. Eu não tenho controle sobre isso. Quando é para ser, acontece.

- E o que aconteceu? – Ergui uma sobrancelha, como se fosse exatamente isso que eu estava tentando entender desde o inicio.

- Eu toquei na sua alma. Não exatamente eu, mas o Oráculo. – Ela suspirou, sentando e me convidando a se sentar, ainda que a uma certa distância. – O Oráculo faz parte de mim, há muitos anos. Posso ver seu passado, presente e futuro, como se eu me fundisse a você. É como se eu fosse...

- Uma Deusa? – Eu abaixei a cabeça.

- Isso. É esquisito, mas eu me sinto extremamente impotente. Eu nunca senti tanta vontade de morrer. – Um tremor ocorreu por dentro de mim.

- Não fale isso? Você é louca, ou o quê? Como pode pensar em uma coisa dessas?

- É fácil desejar a morte quando se tem 459 anos. Eu sou a última descendente da civilização asteca, como havia dito antes Alexandros. Essa civilização foi dizimada no ano de 1521. – Ela sorriu, como se entendesse o que se passava pela minha mente. – Eu tenho um propósito lindo, ser útil às pessoas como o Oráculo. Sou como se fosse uma luz que ilumina as confusas páginas do livro da vida, podendo ter livre acesso a cada detalhe em questões de minutos.

- Mas... Isso é bom, não é?

- Não, é asqueroso. – Ela se agachou, mas sem perder a elegância. – Não entende? As pessoas morrem! Esse é o verdadeiro fim de todos os livros. Mas você é... diferente.

- Sou? – Meu rosto deveria estar como um pimentão, de tão vermelho.

- Não só você, mas todos os imortais. O futuro de vocês se parece com o meu. – Ela parecia mais tranqüila e tocou em meu rosto com sua mão, sem nenhum receio. – É tão estranho... como pode ser?

Não senti a tal eletricidade novamente. Suas mãos percorreram meus lábios, depois subiram até meus olhos. Passou, em seguida, suavemente por detrás das minhas orelhas. E com um movimento bastante determinado, nossos lábios se encontraram. Foi estonteante beijá-la. Era puro, simples e eu queria tanto, mais do que qualquer outra coisa que já quis em toda a vida. Depois do beijo, nos olhamos atentamente. Ela tinha um olhar de ternura sobre mim, sentia-se estimulada de alguma forma e bastante feliz.

- Na minha visão, nós ficávamos juntos. Depois de um tempo iremos nos separar, numa fase mais crítica de nossas vidas. – Ela me olhou, como se isso fosse aparentemente normal. Talvez fosse para ela saber dessas coisas, mas para mim ainda era inconcebível. – E então o verdadeiro amor prometido lhe será entregue. É claro que o que eu mais quero nesse momento é estar perto de você.

- Eu também. – Não sabia direito o que se passava dentro de mim. Senti o impulso de beijá-la ser mais forte do que minha própria vontade. – Que estranho, como pode ser isso? Acabamos de nos conhecer, como posso estar tão apaixonado?

- Foi o que o futuro nos reservou. Eu sei, eu pude ver. Sabe... – Ela hesitou por um pequeno momento. – Quando o espírito de Oráculo se manifestou em mim, eu tinha 19 anos. Desde então tenho 19 anos, fui útil para várias guerras. Menos a que protegeria meu próprio povo. O saber que o Oráculo proporciona é algo tão tentador aos instintos dos humanos ou qualquer ser, que eles acabam se apaixonando por mim, querendo o bem do meu próprio ser. Mas nunca será amor verdadeiro. É algo instantâneo, capaz de durar no máximo por alguns anos e some tão rápido quanto surge.

- Isso pode ter acontecido com os outros, mas não vai acontecer conosco. Eu não sei como, mas será diferente... – Ainda achava que era um absurdo o que ela dizia. E a tranqüilidade em sua voz era o que mais me assustava.

- Sim, ele será o mais diferente em relação a todos os outros. Mas lembre-se do fim... é sempre o mesmo. – Seu olhar era penetrante e me deixava confuso.

- Ainda acho isso tudo muito sem sentido, mas não quero discutir sobre esse assunto agora... – Ela me encarou, como se já esperasse o que eu fosse dizer. – E o torneio?

- Acho melhor irmos para lá, você não pode perder as lutas que acontecerão. Quero dizer, eu já vi. Então posso lhe assegurar sobre o que digo. – Ela riu, com gosto.

Nós conversávamos sobre o Oráculo. Era um ser à parte do seu espírito, ainda que fosse conectado a ele. Quando tem desejo de se manifestar, simplesmente o faz, assim como foi comigo. Ela me confidenciou de que já sabia do nosso encontro, como ele seria, e que estava louca para me dar aquele primeiro beijo, me tocar e sentir (sem ser como Oráculo). Tudo foi tão depressa que ainda me deixava aturdido. Fiquei pensando se as coisas comigo sempre teriam que ser as pressas, como estava sendo pelos últimos três meses. Sempre procurando pular etapas, correndo contra o tempo... Para quem tem a eternidade de um Deus, isso não fazia o menor sentido. Ou fazia todo sentido do mundo.

- Então vamos para o ringue de luta? Não quero perder! – Eu ri. – E não vejo a hora de me livrar deste hospital.

- Vamos, e chegaremos bem a tempo, não se preocupe... ai não! – Ela parou de repente, me empurrando contra o balcão da recepção. – Se afasta de mim... É ele, Oráculo! Cuidado, eu não...

Seus olhos giravam enlouquecidamente pelas órbitas, como o ocorrido da primeira vez. Dessa vez ela não se jogou em cima de mim. Não houve nada. Ela estava de olhos fechados e foi para um corredor próximo, menos movimentado. Eu a segui, sem saber ao certo o que fazer ou dizer. As ondas de adrenalina percorriam meu corpo. Ela parou, o local era bastante deserto e longe o suficiente para uma conversa mais reservada.

- Alexandros. – A voz era uma mistura entre um grave muito forte e a suave voz de Rosa. – A profecia que rege o seu caminho. Eu posso lhe dar o futuro, se quiser.

- Profecia? Futuro? – De repente o que Rosa me dissera veio à mente. – Para quê? Todo o livro da vida termina com a morte. O fim de tudo.

- A Morte não é o fim. A Morte representa a libertação da sua verdadeira alma. Tudo e Nada anexado no mesmo simples e ligeiro ato. A sua Vida só começará após a sua Morte. Portanto, jamais será o fim...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ufa! Essa eu dei uma boa revisada, graças aos suínos ganhei mais duas semanas de férias. Com todo esse tempo era obrigação minha caprichar! É claro que não houve batalhas neste capítulo, mas houve o inicio do romance. Como já foi pedido e de acordo com meus planos, a história agora vai começar a deslanchar... embora eu pretenda narrar as lutas entre Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga e Seiya (não necessáriamente nessa ordem)._

_Agora o momento dos fãs (adoro eles!!! *-*):_

_._

_**Mabel: **Mabelzita! Bolacha! hehehe(espero que não ligue, foi só uma brincadeira!)_

_Que bom que está comentando aqui... espero que venha mais vezes e deixe suas reviews... aposto que vai gostar^^_

_Eu não vou cobrar a super review que vc prometeu aí... maaaaaaaaaaas, se vc quiser deixar!!! XD_

_super bjo!_

_**Ikarus-sama: **Bom, o sujeito do coliseu foi apresentado... é claro que ele se tornará uma peça importante na fic futuramente, mas... eu não farei spolier! xD_

_O Dan tem golpes bem legais (adoro isso), mas como ele foi declarado vencedor, provavelmente mostrará outros golpes. huhauhauahuahuahauhaa, o Geki para mim é uma versão mal-feita do Aldebaran... xD Brincadeira, mas pode ser que ele demonstre outras forças ao longo da fic... _

_A pancada foi realmente muito forte... na verdade foi uma lança que foi cravada em seu ombro, e tudo isso poderá explicar algumas coisas no futuro! Têmi teve pequena participação, mas teve nesse capítulo... ^^_

_Espero que tenha gostado deste novo capítulo, mas antes de mais nada, atente-se as falas da Princesa/Oráculo._

_abraços cara!_

_**Scorpion Math: **Primeiramente, meu agradecimento pela review e minha extrema felicidade por + um fã!!! *-*_

_Você levantou um ponto que eu parei para pensar: Preciso detalhar mais as armaduras. Particularmente acho isso um grande desafio, eu acho muito difícil esse tipo de descrição pq falta palavras boas e que não sejam repetitivas... mas eu gosto de um bom desafio! Vamos ver o quefaremos em relação a isso... principalmente quando houver a armadura divina do... ops! Falei d+! xD_

_abraços!_

_**Krika Haruno: **Pois é... não era o Ares! xD_

_Um guerreiro de Apollo... uma possível aliança entre Apollo e Ares... isso é mau! O que será que Athena tanto queria saber a mais? O que o Daniel poderia dizer que fosse fazer alguma diferença para ela... Tudo bem que ele suspeita do Luigi, mas será que seria válido revelar isso?_

_Bom... continue acompanhado, gosto mto de vc!_

_Um super bjo!^^_

_**Dama Mary Potter: **Viva os Potter!!!!!!! (Falando nisso, vi Harry Potter 6 e adorei mesmo... *-*)_

_Foi mal, precisava falar do filme... xD_

_Mas voltando, foi maaaaaal... não queria ter demorado! Eu sou meio lerdinho... =D_

_Bom, Luigi eu posso adiantar que é um espião de Athena, o cavaleiro de Copa. Ain!! Eu faço um bolo pra vc... eu só não sei fazer, mas eu não disse que o bolo seria gostoso! xD_

_Super bjo e saudades... falando nisso, acho que não tenho seu msn ou orkut! Depois procura lá no Orkut por Aédil Capovilla... não deve ter muitos Aédil's XP_

_Bjos nina!_

_**Aeryshu: **Owwwwwwwwwwn.... eu tbm acho que peguei pesado com o Dan. Mas liga não, com o tempo só piora... hehehehe!_

_Obrigado pela review Aeryshu... continue aqui ^^ \/_

_Super bjo!_

_._

_Obrigado todo mundo pelo carinho, obrigado pelas reviews, pelo apoio... sem querer parecer clichê, nem paparicação... mas de fato é mto gratificante saber que outras peessoas apreciam o trabalho que a gente faz! Bom, a aprte do trabalho é pequena... pq a diversão é o que eu mais sinto quando escrevo esta fic! QUe por sinal é a fic que mais estou me dedicando e gostando de escrever... essa é a mais pura verdade!_

_Obrigado a todos, os que postam e os que não postam..._

_Arigatou Gozaimasu!^^  
_


End file.
